Four Star Summer Camp
by Elcall
Summary: Aikatsu Stars musical summer camp AU! Yume signs up to go to Four Star Summer Camp for rising idols! Who will she meet and how will all these relations intertwine? With S4 and M4 and new friends, what will happen? Let's Aikatsu! Start! Featuring Yume, Koharu, Laura, Ako, and Mahiru! Now Complete! Thank you!
1. A Summertime Dream

**AH! My second AiStars fic! I'm super excited! Please enjoy! And read my bottom authors note to help me out with this story! Thank you!**

 **This story is kinda inspired by Camp Rock... Not following it too much though.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

A sudden joyful shriek filled the air.

Koharu jumped up, startled, dropping the magazine in her hands to her lap. "Yume? What's wrong?"

Yume spun around from her computer with a wide smile. "Four Star Summer Camp just opened registration!" She screamed.

Koharu's eyes widened and she gasped. "No way!"

Yume nodded eagerly. "Yes way! I need to go tell mama and papa right now!" She jumped up and ran out of her bedroom, Koharu following behind quickly.

"Mama! Papa!"

Two figures turned at the call. One had short honey blonde hair and a beret and the other had a short red hair with a tall chefs hat over it. The male was mixing batter in a bowl and the female was decorating a cake.

Kyoko smiled. "Yes Yume dear?"

Yume clasped her hands tightly as her eyes sparkled. "Four Star Summer Camp opened their registration! Can I please sign up?" She grinned brightly.

Kyoko and Masaru paused their work. They shared a glance.

Masaru turned to his daughter, a hesitant smile forming on his face. "I, uh, how about we wait a little bit?"

Yume's smile faltered, and she tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

Kyoko put down her piping back and went to the girl, putting her hand of her shoulder. "What papa means is, why don't we wait until you finish school first?"

Yume nodded. "Oh yea! That's a good idea!" She giggled. "Thank you, mama, papa!"

Kyoko smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

Yume spun around and bounded up the stairs back to her room, Koharu who was at the doorway following after her silently.

Yume plopped back on her bed. "Ah," she sighed. "I can't wait Koharu!"

Koharu nodded with a smile.

"Oh!" Yume gasped and sat up sharply. "Koharu you should go home and ask your mom!"

Koharu blinked. "Oh right!"

Yume stood up and started guiding her out the room. "Go on! Go ask! And make sure you call me when you know, okay?"

Koharu nodded. "Okay!" She waved at the blonde. "Bye Yume!"

"Bye!" Yume cried as the purple haired girl scurried down the street. She smiled happily before returning to her own room.

 **~0~**

"What should we tell her?"

Kyoko put her chopsticks down and looked to her husband. She sighed, a frown forming on her face.

Masaru ran a hand over his hair. "I don't know if we can afford it."

Kyoko looked down at her plate. "Yume really wants to go."

Masaru hummed, before sighing. "I don't know. Let's see if we can figure something out."

Kyoko nodded at him. "Yes. Maybe opportunity will arise?"

Masaru put his hand over Kyoko's with a smile. "That's the way to look at it."

Kyoko squeezed his hand, smiling back. "Let's do our best for Yume."

 **~0~**

" _Hello, Yume_."

"Koharu!" Yume greeted. "What do your mom say? Did she say yes?"

" _Yes! But she said to wait until school is over, like your parents said_."

Yume sighed happily and fell over onto her bed. "I can't wait!"

Koharu giggled. " _Me neither_."

"Just imagine, Koharu! S4 will be there! And just imagine all the people we will meet!" Yume wondered.

" _I agree. Well goodnight, Yume_."

"Yea, night Koharu! See you tomorrow!"

Yume put the phone down and laid back on her bed. She threw her arms out in wonder. Her mind whirled as she thought about her possible adventures at Four Star Summer Camp.

 **~0~**

A tall man with curly purple hair entered a doorway, a cute chime ringing as the door moved.

"Welcome to Rainbow Confectionery!" A woman's voice called out.

The man nodded. "Thank you."

"What can I get for you?" The woman asked politely.

The man fixed his glasses. "One blackberry muffin, please."

The woman nodded. "Okay, let me get that for you, sir." She moved around the counter to get one of the muffins from the display.

The man looked over the counter, but then spotted a particular paper on the top. He stared at it, before speaking. "Interested in the summer camp?"

The woman straightened suddenly, looking around in confusion. She spotted the paper on the counter, and took it with a smile. "Oh, this. Well yes, my daughter wants to go…" She trailed off.

The man watched the woman fidget. "Is it not possible for her to go?"

The woman sighed and tucked the paper into a pocket in her apron. "I suppose, it is just the financial aspect." She shook her head and continued to package the muffin. "That will be four dollars and twenty eight cents."

The man took out his card and handed it to the woman to pay for it. "Do you cater?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, sir."

The man took his bag with the muffin and his card back. He then reached into his pocket and took out a different card. "I might know of someone who needs a caterer." He handed the card to the woman, then walked away. "Thank you."

The woman smiled at the man as he left, then looked down at the card.

 _Hikaru Morohoshi: Director of Four Star Summer Camp_

Kyoko's eyes widened. "Masaru!" She cried, as she went to find her husband.

 **~0~**

"Yume."

Yume looked up from her dinner plate. "Yes, mama?"

Kyoko smiled at her. "We have some news to tell you."

Yume tilted her head.

Masaru came up, a handed a paper to her.

Yume took it and looked over it. Her eyes lit up. "Four Star Summer Camp! Can I go?" She looked up at her parents.

Masaru grinned. "Yes!"

Yume's eyes widened. "No way!" She jumped up, and grabbed her parents into a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"But," Kyoko began, "there's a catch."

Yume pulled away. "What do you mean?"

Masaru patted her head. "Well, your mama and I will be working on the camp. We're going to be helping with the food service for all the campers."

Yume's eyes widened. "That's great!" She shouted. "We'll all be together!"

Kyoko and Masaru laughed at their daughter.

Yume closed her eyes with a wide smile. "I can't wait!"

 **~0~**

 **And here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really pumped about this story! :D I'm still writing up the first few chapters, but because there's really a lot to cover in it since it's an AU, it will take a while before I'm ready to post them. Please understand!**

 **So, I would like to ask you readers some questions that you can reply to in a review!**

 **First, I'm taking suggestions! Any ideas for where you think this story could go? I'd love to hear it!**

 **Two, Should Koharu leave in the middle like she does in the anime? Yes or no?**

 **And three, I'd like to get some boy characters! So give me a name, first and last, along with a class that he would be in! Example, Subaru Yuki Song Class!**

 **Thank you very much!**


	2. Hello First Day

**New chapter! Also, I added a section to the last chapter, so make sure you go back to read it! :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who gave me a character! You can keep entering them, because I'm sure I'll need more!**

 **Review Response: Yume106 (Guest): Lol thank you for all the names XD M4 is in this story! About season 2… ahh I'm so conflicted! I don't like those new characters but I don't wanna judge them without knowing them… I'm debating it!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Gasps of awe filled the air.

Yume grasped Koharu's arm. "Oh my gosh! Koharu! It's so cool here!"

Koharu nodded with her own wide eyes. "It definitely looks better than in the brochures!"

While many of the new campers came off the bus, Yume and Koharu came with Yume's parents.

Kyoko smiled at the two. "Why don't you two girls head on to the campers' introduction."

Yume nodded. "Okay! Thank you!" She waved quickly, before grabbing Koharu's wrist and pulling her along.

The group of students off the buses were rounded towards a stage, and Yume and Koharu joined them.

The loud chatter among them silenced as a figure went up to the stage, a tall man with purple hair and glasses.

"Welcome, campers to Four Star Summer Camp!" He spoke. The crowd went wild with screaming. The man raised a hand. "I am Hikaru Morohoshi, the director of the camp. Our objective of this camp is to have a campers grow in their performing arts abilities. We have many events planned out for all of our campers, both new and old.

"The main goal of this camp is the final show of each class; song, dance, theater, and beauty, that will be performed in front a large guest audience. Let me introduce the heads of each class. From song class, Miss Anna Hibiki!"

A woman with short purple hair in a black leather jacket and denim pants with a guitar over her shoulder stepped forward. She strummed the guitar loudly, causing the campers to jump. "Let's have a great time, baby!"

Yume's eyes widened with excitement. "Ah! She's going to be my instructor!" She said to Koharu.

Koharu nodded as they listened to the other instructor names.

"-And finally," Morohoshi spoke, "from beauty class, Mister Miwa Tamagoro!"

A tall man with short green hair holding a paper fan stepped up. "I look forward to working with all the beautiful campers." He said.

Morohoshi spoke again, "And now, let me introduce the camp counselors for each class. Please welcome, S4!"

Four lovely figures dressed in matching red jackets, but wearing different pants and shirts, stepped onto the stage.

The campers screamed wildly.

"It's Hime!" Yume screamed happily.

The four figures waved happily to everyone.

The first blonde with long hair stepped up. She wore a light blue knee high skirt with her red jacket and pink camp shirt. "Hime Shiratori, counselor of song class. Let's get along, everyone!" She smiled brightly.

Yume, along with many other campers, screamed in delight.

The next blonde, who had her hair up in puffball twin tails and wore orange shorts with a yellow camp shirt under her red jacket jumped up. "Yuzu Nikaido, here! Counselor of dance class, ya know!" She twirled around and posed with a peace sign.

The girl with the dark ponytail spoke next. She had gray capris on and a dark blue camp shirt under her jacket. "Tsubasa Kisaragi, counselor of theater class. Nice to meet you all."

The last girl, with long dark red hair stepped up. She had a long purple skirt that went past her knees and a blue camp shirt on. "Yozora Kasumi, beauty class counselor. Let's all shine together!"

Morohoshi stepped up after all the screaming died down. "And we also have counselors for the male campers. Introducing, M4!"

The crowd shook with screams again.

Yume turned to Koharu. "M4? Who's that?"

Koharu blinked at Yume. "Um…" she paused to think, "Oh! They're a famous boy band. They're like the boy version of S4."

Yume hummed with a nod, turning her attention to the stage. "I see." She grinned. "I still like S4, though!"

Koharu giggled. "Me too."

Four more figures made it to the stage. Unlike S4, these four weren't dressed similarly at all.

The first stepped forward, a male with short brown hair dressed in a plaid red button up with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. "Subaru Yuki, counselor of song class. Let's work hard, everyone!"

Yume's eyes widened. So he would be part of her group.

The next figure stepped forward. He was tall with green hair and white glasses and headphones around his neck. He had a dark green jacket on with a gray camp shirt on and khaki shorts. "Kanata Kira, counselor of dance class." He didn't say anything else, but nonetheless had the same amount of cheers.

Next, the dark blond male stepped forward. He was wearing a white and brown checkered button up long sleeve shirt and tan pants. "Nozomu Igarashi, counselor of theater class. I look forward to meeting you all."

The last on was a light haired blond. He was wearing a white camp shirt with a thin pink jacket over it and cream shorts. He had a purple hat with the camp name over his head. "Asahi Kasumi! Counselor of beauty class! Let's do our best, everyone!"

Morohoshi stepped forward again. "Thank you, everyone. Now, all campers are asked to follow their appropriate teachers! If you do not recall which class you are in, a bulletin has been posted to the right of you, with all the names and classes."

Before the crowd could get moving, he continued. "One last thing to remember during this camp experience." His expression turned serious, causing everyone to hold their breaths. "Have fun!" He shouted, a grin forming in his face.

Suddenly confetti has falling and music started playing, and the place erupted with activities.

"Welcome to Four Star Summer Camp!" The voices of all the teachers and counselors chimed loudly together.

Yume clapped her hands. "Ah! This is giving me so much energy, right Koharu?"

Koharu nodded happily. "Yes!" She looked around the bustling campsite. "Let's get going to our classes!"

Yume's face fell. "But we're in different ones!"

Koharu nodded sadly. "I know, but maybe we'll see each other later."

Yume pouted. "Okay…"

Koharu smiled. "Get going, Yume. And do your best!"

Yume grinned and raised a fist. "Yea! You too, okay?"

Koharu giggled and nodded. "I'm off to the beauty class, then."

Yume turned. "And I'm off to song class!"

 **~0~**

Sounds of awe filled the air. Ms. Anna had led her group of song class campers to the main building, and it was huge. It looked nothing like what you would expect. A full out studio with a main room, but many other smaller sized ones as well. Ms. Anna led the group around a tour of the building, before rounding back to the main room.

"Now then, to some important business! There are some things you need to know! There are two main events at camp! The first one is the Mid-Summer Camp Fest, which is a performance that ranks all the campers and decides their positions in the Final Show! The second event is the Final Show! There will be friends, family, and special guests there! All I can say is that you'll want to do your best in front of them, baby!" She screamed, spinning the microphone stand in her hands.

"What's happening next today," she continued, "is a tour of the rest of the camp grounds! And then, lunch! After lunch, everyone will be let out to find their cabins and then be allowed to go wherever they want until curfew, which is at ten sharp!"

The song class campers cheered happily.

"That said, it's about time I hand out your _rockingest_ items, your ID's and Aikatsu mobiles. It's going to go fast, so keep up! First, Chiharu Aoyama!"

Quickly enough, Yume's name was called. She happily skipped forward and was given her camp ID and very own Aikatsu Mobile. She went back to where she was waiting before and hugged her card.

"It's beautiful! I can hardly contain my excitement!" Yume chimed.

She was standing near the window, and suddenly heard a tap coming from the glass. Surprised, she turned to see a girl pointing inside.

Yume jumped in surprise, and looked around warily, then turned away from the stranger. "U-um… l-like I was saying…"

The girl tapped the glass again, harder this time, and pointed inside of the room with a frown on her face.

Yume hesitated, but finally moved to the glass and pushed the window open.

The girl jumped in swiftly and closed the window. She slid in smoothly and stood by Yume. "Thanks, you're a life saver. It totes felt like I blew it on the first day!" She winked and stuck her tongue out playfully.

Yume blinked. "Yea…"

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked her.

"I'm… Yume Nijino."

The girl smirked. "Cool. I'm-"

"Laura Sakuraba!" Ms. Anna's voice called out.

The girl in front of Yume jumped up and strutted forward silently to the front to get her items.

Ms. Anna raised an eyebrow. "Not many people have the guts to be late on their first day."

Laura stiffened.

"You must think highly of yourself." Ms. Anna said lowly.

Laura looked away calmly. "I'm sorry."

Ms. Anna frowned, before smirking. "Well, you could also say, this is _individuality_!" She shouted dramatically. She pointed at Laura. "Okay, baby, I'll let you off the hook this time. But don't expect to be let off a second time."

Laura gasped and snapped her gaze back to Ms. Anna.

Ms. Anna pushed her ID and mobile towards her. "Just take this and go."

Laura inhaled and grabbed them, taking off without a care.

Ms. Anna smirked. She continued to call the names until they were all done. "Alright, babies! Let's take a good look around! Let's go!"

 **~0~**

Yume's eyes were sparkling. The whole campsite was amazing! They were finally released from the tours at the cafeteria. Like the rest of the campsite, it was huge!

Yume bit her lip and looked around. How would she find Koharu among all of these people?

Suddenly something tapped her shoulder. Yume turned around in surprise. She gasped. "Koharu!"

Koharu smiled. "Hey, Yume. Let's go eat."

Yume nodded. "Yes! I'm so excited!"

As the two girls chattered excitedly, they went and got their meals. At the counter, Yume spotted a familiar head of blonde.

"Mama!" Yume called.

Kyoko turned. "Yume!" She smiled. "How are you liking it here?"

Yume grinned at her. "I love it already!"

Kyoko nodded with a laugh. "That's good, dear. I'll see you later, okay?"

Yume nodded. "Yes, mama! See you!"

Koharu and Yume found a seat near some other girls and sat down a seat away.

"Ah!" Yume cried. "Mama and Papa's pudding! One of my favorites!" She started spooning it into her moth first. "There's so many people here!" Yume commented, as she looked around.

Koharu giggled at her and nodded. "I would say there are around two hundred campers. I think song class has the most of them."

Yume hummed. "I wonder why?"

"It's probably because more people are talented in singing." Koharu replied.

Yume nodded. "I can't wait for the ranking competition!"

Koharu smiled. "It's making me really nervous, actually."

"Don't worry about it, Koharu! You'll do great!" Yume said.

Koharu clasped her hands. "You will too, Yume."

Suddenly, a tray was placed down at the empty spot beside Yume. The two looked up at the newcomer.

"Laura?" Yume asked.

The pink haired girl sat down without a care and started eating. "There isn't any space to sit around here." She commented offhandedly.

"Oh…" Yume mumbled.

Koharu blinked. "Do you know each other?"

"Oh!" Yume cried. "Yes! Well, maybe? I bumped into her in class, and I think she's in the song class…"

"I am." Laura commented.

Yume giggled awkwardly. "So Koharu, this is-"

"Laura Sakuraba." Laura said for herself. "And you are?"

Koharu waved. "Koharu Nanakura. Yume and I are childhood friends. Nice to meet you, Laura."

Laura nodded once. "I see. Nice to meet you, too. Which class are you in?"

Koharu smiled. "Beauty class."

Laura nodded. "Cool."

"So, we're getting our cabins after lunch?" Yume asked.

"Yes." Koharu answered.

"Awesome!" Yume cheered. "I hope we get to share a cabin, Koharu!"

"Me too." Koharu smiled. She looked at Laura. "So how do you like it here?"

Laura paused. "It's great." She smiled. "I can't wait to get my Aikatsu up."

"Agreed!" Yume cheered happily.

The girls then chattered about their classes until they finished eating.

Laura followed Yume and Koharu when they stepped out of the cafeteria.

"Well, I'm off." Laura stated simply, and walked off with a wave.

"Bye!" Yume called, before turning to Koharu. "What should we do?"

Koharu pressed a finger to her cheek. "Find our cabins?"

Yume nodded. "That's probably what we should do!"

Before the two girls could continue on, a few girls scurried past them in a frenzy.

" _I heard it's S4!_ " One shouted.

" _Let's go!_ " Another cried.

Koharu gasped. "They said S4!"

Yume nodded. "Let's check it out, Koharu!"

"Yea!" Koharu called and followed after her.

They ran ahead, where indeed, the members of S4 were there. They looked like they were going somewhere, as they were in front of a car.

" _Where are you going?_ "

" _I thought you were staying!_ "

Hime bowed at the waist. "Yes, we are staying. But we need to go get some items to make this camp experience better for you all."

The girls swooned happily.

Then, S4 got into the car and started off.

Yume waved eagerly. "Bye, Hime!" She stopped suddenly, getting a great idea.

Koharu turned with a smile on her face, but stopped. "Huh? Yume? Where'd she go?"

Yume grunted as she pulled herself higher. "Ha! I'm going to sneak ahead and see Hime off!" She popped her head out of the tree branches, waving her arm. "Hime!" She opened her eyes. "Wait… she's gone!" The car they were on was so far. "Ah! No way!" Yume cried out unhappily.

"Hey you!"

Yume paused at the call. She looked down, spotting a figure that was looking away. "Hm? Who's that?"

"Seriously, what are you thinking climbing a tree in those clothes?" The person said. "There's more than a few problems with it."

Yume jumped. She quickly stumbled to cover her skirt up. "H-hey!" She screamed, but lost her balance from her rapid movements. She held stiffened, and started falling with a scream.

The figure below turned around just in time to be fallen onto.

Yume squeezed her eyes, but didn't feel much. She opened her eyes slowly. "Huh?"

"Would you mind shoving off?" The voice said again.

Yume jumped, and realized that she had landed on the lap of the stranger.

The boy looked up at her with a frown. "You're heavy."

Yume blushed and smiled nervously. "S-sorry." She quickly got off the stranger and bowed down. "I'm really sorry!"

The boy scoffed. "What were you even doing all the way up there?"

Yume straightened up and looked around. Where was she? She glanced at the stranger. "Hey! I recognize you!"

The male suddenly smirked. "I'm not surprised-"

"You're one of the song class counselors!" Yume finished. She paused, pressing a finger to her cheek. "What was your name? Something like… J4? No, B4? Was that it?" She sighed. "Koharu would know!"

The boy leaned away. "What- you- you don't recognize me?" He asked, baffled.

Yume frowned and waved her hands. "H-hold on- L4! That was it, right?" She paused. "And your name was… S-Satoshi?" She glanced up at him.

The male's face turned confused. "No! That- how-" He stuttered in confusion. He sighed and shook his head, calming himself. He muttered something under his breath before speaking up again. "My name is Subaru Yuki. And it's M4." He scoffed.

Yume's eyes widened and she nodded. "Oh yea!" She giggled. "I'm just a fan of S4."

Subaru deadpanned. "Great… how annoying."

Yume jumped. "Hey! I'm not annoying!"

"You are to me!" Subaru retorted.

Yume puffed her cheeks and turned red.

Subaru blinked, before bursting into laughter.

"What now?" Yume cried angrily.

"You look like a tomato!"

Yume's frown deepened, her face remaining red. She took this as a chance to leave. She bowed quickly to Subaru. "Sorry for the trouble!" She bit out, then ran off.

 **~0~**

"Yume, you worried me." Koharu said.

Yume laughed nervously. "Sorry, Koharu! I got lost in my thoughts about Hime and S4 and just went off!"

Koharu giggled. "That sounds like something you would do. But come on, let's check the bulletin for our cabins."

"Yea!" Yume agreed.

The two went to the bulletin and looked for their names.

Koharu found her name first. "I'm in cabin sixteen!" She declared.

Yume grinned. "Then my name should be near!" She scanned quicker, and found her name. "Cabin sixteen! Yes!"

The two screamed in delight together and hurriedly scampered to find their new living quarters.

They swung the door open of the small cabin and were greeted by a slightly familiar face sitting on one of the lower bunk beds.

Laura glanced up. "Yo. I call a top bunk."

"Laura?" Yume cried out.

Laura blinked. "Yes?"

"You're in this cabin too?" Koharu asked politely.

Laura shrugged. "Yup."

"Cool!" Yume cheered, moving inside the cabin. It had two bunk beds on both sides of the room, and two dressers with mirrors above them. There was a small couch and table at the back of the room, and a doorway, which presumably led to a bathroom. "Let's get along, Laura!" Yume reached a hand out to shake it with her.

Laura glanced at it, then grabbed it firmly with a smile. "Yea."

Koharu looked around the room. "Do you think that there will be another girl with us? There are four beds."

Laura shrugged. "Beats me. Doesn't matter, either. If there is, okay; if not, also okay."

The girls started unpacking their bags and organizing their things.

"So," Koharu began. "Why are you here, Laura?"

"At camp?" Laura clarified, to which Koharu nodded. "Of course I'm here. I'm a Sakuraba. My family has been involved with music for generations!"

Koharu and Yume faced her with wide eyes. "Really?"

Laura nodded with a smirk. "Yes. My mom is a famous pianist and my dad is a famous violinist." She smiled proudly.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Yume cried. "I'm kinda jealous! My parents are bakers! But I still love it!" Yume giggled. "I love sweets!"

Koharu laughed. "Yes you do."

Yume hummed. "I wonder if Mama and Papa will make dessert every day?"

"I hope so." Koharu said with a smile. "I really love your parents' sweets!"

"Sweets, huh?" Laura commented. "That's pretty cool."

Yume nodded with a grin. "Isn't it?" She stood and stretched. "Well, we still have time! Let's go check out the camp some more!"

Koharu smiled. "Yea. Laura, would you like to join us?"

Laura nodded. "Sure. Let's go see the lake, I'm sure we'll be going there a lot."

Yume cheered. "Okay! This is going to be a summer to remember!"

 **~0~**

 **7/2/17 Edit: Laura's dad is actually a famous violinist! It was mentioned in episode 7 or so, I just couldn't find it at the time I was writing this.**

 **So here is the first chapter! My goal for this story is to write long chapters, so please enjoy! I literally just finished writing chapter 3… -_- But it's spring break for me, so I'll write more!**

 **You can expect many scenes from the anime to be repeated here, just situationally different. The first few chapters are kinda the set up for the girls! Leave a review and look out for more! :D**

 **1-** **Camp clothes look like the Aikatsu Island clothes! Colored tees with stars and blue shorts, along with the summer training tee and shorts!**

 **2-** **I actually don't know what Laura's dad does. I couldn't find the episode so I just winged it.**


	3. Camp Trials

**Ahhh episode 47 was pretty good! I love Asahi! He's so precious! XD**

 **Response to SJMTshipper (Guest): I would love to explain the uses to you, but I don't want to clog up my authors note…**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Have a good first day, Koharu!" Yume shouted.

Koharu waved. "Okay! You too, Yume, Laura!"

Laura waved. "Thanks!"

The three girls were splitting ways to go to their respective classes. It was the first official day of camp. Last night the three had explored the campsite and made it back to their rooms before curfew. While in their cabin, no one else came, so there were only the three of them sharing a single cabin. Yume also spoke to her parents, who would be staying somewhere else on the campsite.

Yume clutched her hands to her chest. "I wonder what we're going to start with today!"

Laura crossed her arms. "Probably just something simple. And maybe something to see our skills."

Yume nodded. "You're right. I hope I do well!" She paused. "You too, Laura!"

Laura smirked. "But of course."

The two silenced, walking along the large path of the campsite. Soon, they made it to the song class building.

Ms. Anna stood in front of everyone on the area of the room that was lifted slightly as a small stage. "Good morning, babies! Welcome to the first day! Let's start this off with some level gauging! Everyone practice, while I work with a few babies at a time! Get to it, baby!"

Yume looked around. "So we practice?"

Laura shrugged and bent down to stretch her body. "I guess. And then Ms. Anna will test us."

The heard Ms. Anna call out two names.

Yume pumped her fist. "Alright! Let's practice!"

The whole studio was filled with various notes from many voices. There wasn't a moment of silence.

"Okay!" Ms. Anna spoke up. "Laura Sakuraba and Yume Nijino! Come on up, baby!"

Yume and Laura nodded to each other and went up to the small stage to stand beside Ms. Anna on her piano.

Ms. Anna nodded in approval. "Nijino, start with an A note."

Yume nodded. She leaned her head back and began the sound as Ms. Anna played the key on the piano.

Ms. Anna held a pensive expression. "Next, G note."

Yume nodded again and began the note.

Ms. Anna stopped the sound from the piano. "Okay, that's enough."

Yume stopped and turned to Ms. Anna with worry.

"You need to work on your voice, Nijino." Ms. Anna said.

Yume slouched in embarrassment.

Ms. Anna sighed. "Sakuraba, note E, go."

Laura nodded and sang the note smoothly.

Ms. Anna smirked. "Good. Note D."

Laura sang it.

"Good. Nijino, practice and get your voice better." Ms. Anna said, causing Yume's expression to drop. "And Sakuraba, keep working and get better."

"Yes ma'am." Laura said.

"Thank you…" Yume muttered, as the two stepped off. She stretched her arms out. "You're really awesome, Laura. It sounded like you could've gone longer."

Laura smiled. "It's because I've been taking lessons since I was a kid."

Yume's eyes widened. "That long?"

Laura nodded. "What about you? Have you ever done something like that?"

Yume grinned. "I was on the volleyball club at school! We trained every day! I was the loudest one! So my stamina and loudness are top notch!" She declared proudly.

Laura stared at her blankly. "Projecting your voice is different than just being loud."

Yume slouched over. "I figured…" She sighed and hugged herself.

Laura glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "You need to train yourself more."

Yume's face fell. "Yea…"

The girls continued their stretching while Ms. Anna finished up with everyone.

Yume stood up and lifted her head up.

Suddenly, something slammed into her back, causing her to straighten up.

"Fix your posture. Feet shoulder width apart. Open up your chest. Pull your chin in, and relax your throat and shoulders." Ms. Anna instructed while guiding Yume. "Sing from your stomach." She smiled. "Let's give it one more try!"

Yume nodded. "Okay!" She took in a deep breath and let out a note.

The smooth sound of her voice sailed through the air.

Yume stopped, her eyes wide. "It was much easier that time, and it worked much better too!"

"That's projection." Ms. Anna smirked. She turned, facing the class. "Okay babies! We're having a surprise class show!" The room burst into surprise chatter. "Meaning, all of you will be performing in front of your counselors Hime and Subaru!"

The room started bustling with questions.

Ms. Anna raised her hand, drawing attention to her again. "It will happen after lunch!" She smirked. "Now, lunch time!"

The whole class shrieked.

"Th-that's way too soon!" Yume cried, but Ms. Anna was already gone.

Laura nodded from beside her. "It is!"

Yume covered her face. "What do we do?"

Laura shrugged. "Go to lunch?"

Yume pouted, but followed behind her.

 **~0~**

The cafeteria was bustling with people.

Yume raised her hand and waved. "Koharu!" She called.

The purple haired girl noticed and made her way over to where Yume and Laura sat.

Koharu have them a worried expression. "We have to perform in a runway front of Yozora and Asahi after lunch! I'm so nervous!"

Yume gasped. "Us too! Except we have to sing in front of Hime and S-Su-" she stuttered hesitantly.

Laura deadpanned. "Subaru."

"Yea!" Yume said. "Him!"

Laura shook her head. "How do you not know M4?"

Koharu giggled. "Even I don't know. We always read magazines that they were in."

Yume shrugged. "I must've skipped to the S4 part."

Laura sighed and Koharu laughed.

Yume dropped her head onto the table suddenly. "I'm not ready!"

Koharu patted her on the back. "It's okay Yume. I think you'll do great."

Yume looked up at her. "Really?"

Koharu nodded.

Yume grinned. "Thanks, Koharu! I believe in you, too!"

Koharu smiled. "Oh!" She suddenly paused. "I invited this girl in my class to eat lunch with me… but she didn't accept…"

Yume frowned. "That's not nice."

Koharu shook her head. "No, I think she's just focused on her aikatsu. I guess it's my fault for bothering her."

Yume slammed her hands onto the table. "No way! You're the nicest person ever!"

Laura nodded. "I don't really know you, but you are really nice."

Koharu blushes lightly. "Ah, thank you, you guys. But I think she's nice. She was great at everything in class today! It would be great if we could be friends." She sighed happily.

The three girls conversed until it was the end of lunch, and they had to split ways.

Yume grabbed Koharu's hands. "You'll do great, Koharu!"

Koharu nodded. "You too, Yume!" She glanced at Laura. "Best of luck, Laura!"

Laura smiled. "Thanks. You too, Koharu."

Yume let go of Koharu and they split up to go to their respective classes.

When they arrived, Ms. Anna was waiting for everyone. "Okay, everyone! The first step for everyone is to select their rockingest outfits! You only get half an hour to do it, so get going, baby!"

The room scrambled at the call and burst into activity.

 **~0~**

Yume watched with wide eyes at Laura's performance. As expected, she was amazing.

As Yume peered through the stage, she spotted Hime and S…Su-Susumu, she guessed, watching the performance.

Yume lifted her hands to her chest and let out a deep breath. She was going next. She walked to the back where she would start right after Laura finished.

She closed her eyes and let out another breath. Her eyes flew open and she said, "Yume Nijino, ready to go!"

 **~0~**

Yume slowly blinked her eyes open. She stared overhead and the lights above her. "What happened? Where am I?" She said softly.

"The infirmary."

Yume turned her head slightly to the voice.

"You're all right now."

Yume's eyes widened. "H-H-Hime?" She pushed herself up quickly.

Hime leaned over and put her hand above Yume's head gently. "You did well."

Yume's froze. She began sniffling. Tears began flowing down her cheeks, and she began sobbing loudly.

Hime pulled back. "What's the matter?"

Yume continued to cry. "It's because… I've admired you for so long! And now you're right in front of me!"

"Don't cry, Yume." Hime said as she softly began wiping away her tears with a hanker chief.

Yume sobbed, but stopped suddenly. "Why… do you know my name?"

Hime stopped and pulled away. She smiled at Yume. "Don't worry about it, Yume." She straightened up. "I'll go let them know that you're awake. Get some rest, dear."

Yume blinked as she watched Hime walk out of the room. "Okay…"

Immediately after Hime stepped out, Koharu rushed in, Laura coming in behind her.

"Yume!" Koharu called out as she came towards the bed. "Are you okay, Yume?"

Yume nodded. "Sorry for scaring you. But don't worry! I'm in tip top shape!" She held her fists up in example.

Koharu smiled. "That's a relief. Your performance was really amazing!" She turned. "Wasn't it, Laura?"

Laura nodded silently.

Yume blinked. "Huh?"

"Don't you remember?" Koharu asked. She reached for her mobile. "Hold a moment." She pressed a few buttons. "Um, aha! Here, look." Koharu handed the mobile to Yume.

Yume took it and watched it. "This… is me?"

"Yeah!" Koharu replied.

Laura watched Yume silently, taking in her expression.

"It's like you were a totally different person," Koharu continued. "You were so awesome!"

Yume silently watched the video, her eyes wide in confusion, but her thoughts running around wildly.

 **~0~**

A tall man with curly purple hair and sharp golden eyes stared out the window, down at all the campers.

"This will make for an interesting story…" he hummed, "Yume Nijino, let's see what powers you truly hold."

 **~0~**

"Good job, babies!" Ms. Anna shouted. "Your counselors Hime and Subaru have been impressed by many of you! And so, your next assignment is a class party!"

Gasps filled the air.

"It's more of a camp party. All of the new campers will team up with someone in their class and perform in front of each other in any way they wish!" Ms. Anna explained. "You'll draw lots from this box up front." She patted a box in front of her. "Let's get going, people!"

A line formed in front of the box, as they began pulling their lots, each with different numbers on them, unless it was your partner who had the same number.

When it was Yume's turn, she pulled out a four. She looked up, and spotted Laura who stood in front of her.

Laura silently lifted her lot to show her the number on it. It was a four.

Yume brightened. "We got the same number! Let's work together, okay Laura?"

Laura scanned her silently, before smirking. "Okay, but you're going to have to work hard."

Yume saluted. "You got it!"

 **~0~**

"No, not a puppet show either…"

"Come on, let's just pick one and see how it goes."

"Everyone's going to be watching, so we need to choose carefully." Yume retorted.

"You don't need to be so stiff about it." Laura said.

Yume narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you the one being too loose?"

"We won't know what'll work until we try it out." Laura shrugged.

"That's all you're been saying this whole time." Yume mumbled.

Laura let out a puff of air, blowing her bangs. "Looks like we'll never be on the same page."

"Tell me about it. We're not even in the same book." Yume replied. She sighed and looked down and the notebook in from of her. "All that's left is… a song."

"A song?" Laura repeated with surprise. She gasped. "That's it! That's definitely it!"

 **~0~**

"Since practically everyone has gone, let's use this chance to practice." Laura said, as she led Yume into the song class building again.

There were only a few groups inside the studio, the rest out of it doing their own things.

"Okay!" Yume agreed.

Laura sat down at the piano's bench and played a few notes.

Yume stood by. "You can play the piano?"

"Just for fun." Laura replied. "Try singing this note."

Yume nodded and straightened up. "Got it." Laura played a note and Yume began.

Laura deadpanned. She silently moved to play another note.

Yume began singing it again, but was interrupted by a cough.

Laura snapped her gaze towards her. "Hey, are you taking this seriously?"

Yume looked up. "Huh?"

"Are you holding back your tremendous skill because you don't want to try?" Laura persisted.

Yume blinked. "No way!"

"I always put my heart and soul into singing." Laura told her. "If you're not going to try, then just walk out!"

Yume frowned. "But I am-"

"Practice," Laura interrupted her, standing up, "then we'll talk." She began walking away.

"Hey!" Yume shouted. She sighed. "Honestly…"

 **~0~**

"I thought we were getting along, too. Maybe not…" Yume sighed.

Koharu smiled. "Don't say that. I'm sure you two are just having some differences. Laura seems nice."

The two were taking a break inside the rather empty cafeteria.

Yume sighed again and put her hand on her face, leaning on it. "I guess…"

Koharu stood up. "Sorry Yume, but I have to go practice my performance with my partner now."

Yume nodded. "Sure! Good luck!"

Koharu waved. "Thank you, see you!"

As Koharu left, a shadow came over Yume. She glanced upward.

"Here." Laura said, placing a file folder on the table in front of her. "I made some notes to help you."

Yume glanced at it silently, then at the stack of books in her arms.

Laura waved wordlessly and walked away to another table.

Yume pressed her lips together and took the folder, opening it to the contents within it. Her eyes widened. There were notes with advice on how to execute each section of the song. Had Laura done that just for her?

Yume turned her head to spot the bob of pink hair. She scooted forward lowly and peered over the decorative bush barrier at the pinkette. On her table, Yume spotted books on the subject of singing.

Her eyes widened. She had judged Laura by thinking she was being too strict, but she was putting as much effort as Yume was.

Yume quietly ducked away. She held her fist up in silent determination. It was her turn to get serious.

 **~0~**

Heavy breathing escaped from her mouth as she ran.

Yume stepped steadily down the path of one of the camp trails.

A figure appeared from around the corner, jogging themselves, before turning and joining her on the path beside her.

Yume frowned as the boy inched in front of her. She pushed herself to pass him. The male passed her again with ease, causing Yume to take a big push forward again, this time running wildly.

A sudden turn in the path appeared, but Yume was going too fast to stop. She ran straight into the bordering bushes with a yelp.

The boy stopped and stared at the hole in the bush. "Hey, you alright?"

Yume popped out of the bush and took a deep breath. She then smiled and made a peace sign. "I win!"

Subaru blinked at the girl, before bubbling into laughter.

Yume turned red. "What now?" She asked, angry.

Subaru turned his back to her. "You're bright red. You really are a tomato!"

"Come on," Yume frowned. "Stop with that already!"

Subaru faced her. "Actually, I'm surprised that you could keep up with me."

Yume sighed. "As if running is gonna help me have a good performance." Subaru stared at her as she continued. "It's my team performance for the new campers' party." She explained.

"Oh." Subaru said, putting a hand behind his head.

"If I can't pass this…" Yume trailed off.

"You just want to pass?"

Yume blinked and looked up at the brown haired boy as he turned around and stretched.

"Isn't the important thing not whether or not you can get over it, but what you can accomplish?" Subaru continued. "Didn't you come to Four Star Summer Camp with a goal in mind?"

Yume's eyes widened.

"Sprint straight towards it like you did just now." Subaru concluded. He paused, before taking off. "Later."

Yume blinked as the male ran down the path. She turned her gaze to the sky. "That's right… I came here to become the top idol."

 **~0~**

Yume spent the rest of her evening training hard. She pressed herself hard, training her abs for singing.

She finished her evening off with a jog after dinner. Slowing down, she began going down the path to make it back to her cabin.

Right as she made it within the proximity of the cabin, she spotted a familiar head of pink.

The two stopped as they spotted each other.

Laura cleared her throat lightly. "You've sung this song before, right?"

Yume blinked, but nodded. "Yea."

"There's this part of the dance that I don't really get…" Laura said. "Could you help me out with it?"

Yume paused, before breaking out into a grin. "Sure thing!" She moved over to stand beside their cabin. "Come on, let's go over it together!"

The two lined up beside the each other and began the sequence.

Laura stopped. "And so what comes after this?" She watched Yume.

Yume smiled. "Oh, then you do this!" She demonstrated the dance move.

Laura nodded, then repeated the moves. She lit up. "Ah! I get it now! I feel much better!"

Yume grinned with her. "Yea, you got it! It's such an uplifting song, I want to have fun with it!"

"No arguments here! Let's kill it!" Laura agreed. She froze suddenly, putting a hand on her chin. "Huh?"

Yume blinked. "What is it?"

Laura tilted her head with a smirk. "Seems like we're finally on the same page."

Yume jumped slightly. "Now that you mention it, you're right!"

The two laughed together.

"What are you two up to?"

The two looked over to see Koharu peeking out of the cabin.

Yume giggled. "Just practicing!"

Laura winked and stuck her tongue out playfully.

Koharu smiled. "How nice. I'll see you inside then."

Yume nodded. "Yea, we're coming!"

Laura smiled. "Let's give it our all, Yume."

"Yea!" Yume cheered in agreement.

 **~0~**

"Good evening everyone!" Mr. Morohoshi greeted loudly. "Tonight we welcome our new campers with a party! Let's make this an enjoyable experience for all!"

The campers all clapped.

Yume and Koharu looked around.

"That's such a big fire!" Yume cried, spotting the center bonfire.

Koharu stepped back nervously as she stared into the flames. "Let's not get too close, please."

"Boo!"

Yume and Koharu shrieked.

Laura burst into laughter.

"Laura!" Yume shouted.

Laura wiped her eyes. "Sorry, sorry. But you looked so scared. It's just a fire, and it's not going anywhere." She said.

"Yea, but…" Yume muttered.

Laura shrugged. "Let's go get some food."

Yume instantly cheered up. "I agree!"

Koharu giggled and Laura raised an eyebrow.

Their eyes widened at the sight of the food tables.

"Wow!" Yume gasped.

Koharu nodded with a surprised expression. "I heard that Four Star Summer Camp does extravagant parties."

"It's amazing!" Yume gasped with sparkling eyes, grabbing a plate and piling food onto it. She spotted some desserts. "Hey, mama and papa definitely made those! I can recognize them!" She grabbed a pastry and bit into it quickly. "Tastes like them!"

Koharu nodded, taking a cream puff onto her plate. "They must be."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then, let me try one." She grabbed a fruit tart and but into it. Her eyes widened. "It's delicious!"

Yume and Koharu giggled at her reaction.

As they ate, the stage set at the front of the bonfire erupted with lights.

"Hey party people!" Ms. Anna shouted joyfully. "It's time for the fun performances from the newbies! It's showtime!"

They watched with interest at the performances. Among them, they watched a red haired girl who had her hair styled in cat like ears and her partner perform a short comedy skit, and a long haired blonde with a streak of pink and her partner host a quick fashion show.

Koharu smiled nervously. "I'm next."

Yume grinned at her. "You can do it, Koharu!"

She and her partner performed a magic show, where Koharu acted as the assistant.

It was a quick and cute show, and soon or was time for Yume and Laura to perform.

Yume and Laura stood beside each other.

"It's finally our turn." Yume said.

"Let's sing our hearts out." Laura grinned.

"Yea!"

 **~0~**

Yume and Laura smiled at each other as they walked away from their performance.

"That Nijino girl wasn't anything special." Someone said.

"Yea, even though she had a pretty good performance that other time." A second girl added.

"I guess she didn't take it seriously." The third girl said.

"Hey, mind keep your opinions to yourselves?" Laura stated suddenly. "She took this seriously. I could tell from singing with her." She continued firmly. "Some have the gift of song. If you waste your time giggling and gossiping, you'll be passed in no time."

The three girls looked away and quietly shuffled away.

"Um, thank you." Yume said.

"No need." Laura replied calmly." I just said the truth." She turned to face her. "And just so you know, no matter how good you get, I'll always beat you."

Yume blinked. "What?"

"I'm going for the top!" Laura declared.

Yume grinned. "I'll be reaching for the top, too!"

"Now you're talking." Laura smirked. "You're my number one rival, Yume." She held out her hand.

Yume grinned and grasped the outstretched hand. "The same goes for you, Laura!"

 **~0~**

"Yume! Your performance was wonderful!"

"My little girl!"

Yume grinned happily. "Mama, papa! You watched?"

Kyoko smiled. "Why of course we did."

Masaru pulled her into a hug. "It was a beautiful performance, honey."

"Thank you, papa!" Yume smiled. "At least I'll always have you guys as my number one supporters."

Masaru and Kyoko shared a worried glance, before turning to Yume and hugging her tighter.

 **~0~**

"It seems that there was a significant difference between her performance tonight and the one from before." A deep voice said.

A lighter voice commented. "It appears that some sort of phenomenon occurred last time."

The curly haired male kept his back turned to the girl, gazing towards the window. "Was that her true skill, or simply a coincidence?" He reached a hand forward and pulled a blind shingle down to stare outside at the buzz of campers. "Whatever the case may be, should I judge her to be unfit for Four Star Summer Camp, I can expel Yume Nijino whenever I wish."

The long haired blonde behind him clutched her hands into tight fists, a frown on her beautiful face, before turning gracefully and leaving with a troubled mind.

 **~0~**

Yume sighed peacefully and put her hands up behind her head. "I feel so relaxed." She sighed.

"Really?" Laura raised an eyebrow. "We just started camp. It's going to get tougher from here."

Yume dropped her content expression, replacing it with worry. "Oh no! Why did you remind me?" She moaned.

Koharu smiled nervously. "I'm sure you'll do great, Yume."

Yume smiled brightly. "I will with your support!"

Koharu lit up with a smile.

The three quieted, walking down the dark path. The camp had finished the bonfire, and so the girls were slowly returning to their cabin.

"Yo," a voice suddenly said, surprising them, "looks like you made it, tomato."

Yume fisted her hands. "Don't call me that!"

Koharu gasped and grabbed the lens of her glasses, staring at the group of four boys. "It's M4!"

Yume turned to her and smiled. "I knew you would know their name!"

Subaru blinked. "You seriously didn't know about us?"

Yume crossed her arms. "That's right. I couldn't care less about you. I only like S4!"

Laura and Koharu deadpanned at the girl's bluntness.

Nozomu laughed. "Looks like we still have a long way to go, Subaru."

Subaru chuckled. "Yea."

Yume grinned, before suddenly taking off in a run, away from the group.

Laura and Koharu jumped in surprise, before following behind her.

"Yume!" Laura cried. "Why are you running?"

Yume jumped up. "I have no idea!"

 **~0~**

 **Yay! This chapter is 4000 words+! Idk if I've ever writing this much XD Hope you enjoy it! Also, much of this may seem to be canon re-write, but don't worry, originality is coming soon!**

 **Leave a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Beautiful Predicaments

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Idk if you guys know, but there are some** ** _really good_** **fics of aistars on Wattpad! Just search wattpad aikatsu stars and youll be sure to find them! If you want a suggestion, I have a few!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume moaned loudly, dragging her steps. "I feel like I haven't had a break in forever!"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Come on, we practically just started."

Yume groaned again. "And we haven't even started working with Hime!"

Laura frowned, but nodded. "We probably have to practice with the teachers first…"

"Ah," Koharu smiled. "I know what will make you feel better!" She dug into her pocket. "Candy!"

Yume grinned. "Alright! Thanks Koharu!" She grabbed a piece of the offered candies.

Laura blinked. "Huh?"

Yume hummed on her candy. "Yea!" She cheered. "Koharu's like a living grab-bag! She always has whatever you need!"

Koharu blushed. "That's not true…"

"Yes it is!" Yume said.

Laura smirked. "Can I have a piece?"

Koharu held out her candies. "Yes, of course!"

The three girls continued their walk down the path, until they noticed a few trees set up with colorful papers hanging from them.

"What's that?" Yume questioned.

Koharu blinked as she gazed at it. "Oh! I think that's the Ambition Tree."

"Ambition Tree?" Laura repeated.

Koharu nodded. "I heard some people in class talking about it. Apparently it's for all the campers to write down their goals for the summer."

Yume's eyes widened. "Oh wow! That sounds like fun! Let's go do it!"

They ran up to the trees, where there was also a free table with slips of paper and pens to write with and string to hang them up on a tree branch.

The three hung up their little notes.

"Tada! I wrote _my dream is none other than to become a part of S4_!" Yume said.

Laura read hers. "Mine is that _I'm definitely going to get into S4 and become a top idol_!"

The two giggled at their similar messages.

"As for mine," Koharu began, " _I want to find my way_."

They smiled up at their papers. The three giggled as they moved to look up to read some of the other papers hanging.

Yume's eyes scanned a red paper.

It read, ' _to find the missing piece of me_ '.

Yume blinked in confusion at the message. Her face dropped at the thought of someone who was lost about who they were. Her eyes moved to another paper that was yellow.

This one read, ' _My goal is to be able to perform beside_ \- there were a bunch of scribbles- ' _Nya!_ '

It also had a little cat doodle.

Yume giggled at the message. It was much lighter hearted than the other one.

She noticed a glow coming from the side, and turned to look. The sun was radiating down and a figure was walking under it.

Laura and Koharu noticed as well, and turned to see.

A tall blonde with a side tail in the purple camp uniform stepped firmly down the path.

Yume blinked. "Who's that?"

"Mahiru," Koharu answered. "She's in my beauty class. I invited her to lunch the other day."

"Her?" Laura asked, and Koharu nodded.

Yume called out as the blonde was passing them. "H-hey."

Mahiru stopped.

Yume held out a few slips of paper. "Take a wish paper, Mahiru!"

Mahiru stared at her. "Who are you?"

Yume stumbled forward and laughed awkwardly. "R-right…" She straightened. "I'm Yume Nijino from the song class. Koharu told us about you, Mahiru."

Koharu smiled. "We're childhood friends. And this is Laura Sakuraba, also in song class."

"Nice to meet you." Laura said. She held up a few pens. "We have a couple colors to choose from. Which do you want?"

Mahiru scoffed lightly. "None. I don't plan on writing one."

Laura paused. "Huh? Why not?"

Mahiru narrowed her eyes. "I don't need silly pieces of paper. I'll make my own dreams come true." With that, she walked away.

Koharu watched with wide eyes. "So cool…"

Laura smirked. "This gets me going."

 **~0~**

Yume threw her arms up. "Alright! We're free for the rest of the day! Let's go to the lake!"

"The lake?" Koharu asked curiously.

Yume nodded with a grin. "Yea! I've been dying to go already!"

Laura smirked. "That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea-"

"Aw, thanks Laura!"

"-For once."

Yume pouted then stuck out her tongue. "Meanie!"

They took off onto the path and began their stroll in the sunny weather.

The three girls enjoyed the walk as they made it to a beach area with a dock.

"Wow!" Yume cheered. "It's so pretty!" She ran forward, Koharu and Laura following.

Suddenly she stopped, and jumped behind a bush, pulling Koharu and Laura with her.

The yelped in shock.

"Ouch! Yume what are you doing?" Laura shouted.

Yume winced. "S-sorry! I just saw Mahiru over there…"

Koharu and Laura looked over the bush, to spot Mahiru on the dock in a purple camper's bathing suit, with a frown on her face.

"I wonder what she's doing." Koharu said.

"More importantly," Laura began, "why are we hiding?"

Yume stuttered. "R-Reflex…"

"What could she be doing in such a place?" A new deeper voice said.

The girls jumped in surprise to see a blond boy with a pink cap over his head.

"According to my deductions," he continued, "she is in deep thought. _'What move should I start with?'_ "

Yume blinked. "Huh?"

"There!" He cried as Mahiru fisted her hand. "She's decided! _'Okay! A backflip it is!_ '"

The three colorful haired girls watched as Mahiru backed up and began running down the dock. She jumped up and back flipped twice before diving into the water.

The girls gasped.

"How did you figure that out?" Yume asked the stranger.

The boy smirked. "To the great detective Pinky Cat, no mystery is unsolvable!" He paused, then winked. "Just kidding."

Koharu gasped with wide eyes. "Pinky Cat!"

Yume blinked. "Is this guy a detective?"

Koharu frowned and turned to her. "You don't know? He plays the protagonist of the detective drama Pinky Cat!"

"Hello," he greeted, reaching out to shake her hand. "I'm Asahi Kasumi. Nice to meet you, Yume Nijino!"

Yume paused. "Huh? How do you know my name?"

Asahi smiled. "Subaru's always talking about you!"

Yume blinked, still confused. "Subaru?" She thought over the name. She frowned when she remembered the boy that teased her. "Oh, that guy who keeps calling me tomato."

Asahi giggled. "Subaru was right about you! You're pretty entertaining!"

Yume frowned. "Being called entertaining doesn't make me feel happy!" She shouted.

Asahi smiled. "Really? Subaru rarely speaks highly about others. I'm sure he meant it as a real compliment."

"I don't believe it." Yume huffed. "Oh by the way, how did you figure out what Mahiru was going to do?"

"Ah," Asahi said, "that's because-"

"They're siblings."

The four teens turned to the new voice coming.

"Hello," Yozora smiled.

"Yozora!" Yume called out in surprise.

"Hey, big sis." Asahi said.

"'Big sis'? And you said siblings… huh?" Yume questioned.

Suddenly the water sloshed and a figure pulled out of the water, wrapping a towel around them self. She looked up and froze.

Yozora smiled. "My, what a coincidence that all three siblings would cross paths at the same time?"

"Three siblings…" Yume muttered.

"I knew it." Koharu said.

"Huh?" Yume gasped. "You did?"

Laura commented. "I figured as much, since they had the same last name."

Asahi smiled as he turned to the lake. "We've all been to this camp site when we were little, this was our favorite spot, the lake and this dock. I guess we all still try to come by whenever we can." He turned to the girls. "It's no mystery that as he brother, I knew what her favorite diving move was."

Yozora ran forward towards the wet Mahiru. "Mahiru!"

Mahiru gasped. "Back off!"

Yozora hugged the blonde tightly. "Big sis is so happy to have run into you out here!" She rubbed her face against Mahiru's. "Your skin is so springy! I can't get enough!"

Mahiru pushed Yozora away. "S-stop it!" She blushed. "Everyone's watching."

Yozora smiled. "Aw, you're too bashful."

Asahi smiled at the two from beside the girls. "She never stops doting on her little sister."

"I know!" Yozora continued to Mahiru. "Let's both go on a walk since we're already here?"

Mahiru straightened. "I refuse. I have other things I must get to."

Yozora pouted. "Come on, it'll just be a few minutes."

Suddenly, Mahiru dramatically pulled out tiles from behind her.

"Tiles?" Yume questioned, as the three watched in surprise.

Laura raised her eyebrows. "Where did she get those from?"

Mahiru raised her hand and slammed it down into the center of the tiles.

The girls gasped in shock.

"I must refuse." Mahiru repeated.

Yozora sighed. "Are you sure? That's too bad."

Mahiru began walking away with her things. "Farewell."

The girls watched as she went, Koharu watching with wonder.

"Mahiru's a karate expert." Asahi informed. "She smashed tiles whenever she gets angry." He went forward. "Big sis," he called, "isn't it about time for you to get to your gig?"

Yozora brightened. "Yes, that's right. Thanks for reminding me." She hugged him, then pulled away. "Well then, I'll be off. Goodbye girls, work hard for the Mid-Summer Show!"

Asahi waved at her, then faced the girls too. "I should be off too! Take Yozora's advice and work hard! Bye-bye!"

The three girls were left by the water. They went forward and sat along the dock, hanging their feet and brushing them against the surface of the water.

Yume leaned back. "Mahiru's sure got an impressive family."

"Yea," Koharu answered. "Her dad is a CEO of an apparel company and her mom is a world renowned supermodel. Her sister is a model famous across Japan, and her brother is part of the popular group M4."

"The Kasumi family is too amazing!" Yume said.

"It gets me going!" Laura grinned. "With a family so into the industry, getting advice must be really easy!"

"I thought that too, at first." Koharu said. "But the thing is, Mahiru doesn't look too happy with it."

"Huh? Why not?" Yume asked.

Koharu looked down. "Even though they're both in beauty class, I don't think I've ever seen them talk to each other. I think most girls don't even realize that the two are sisters. It's almost like Mahiru is avoiding her sister.

"I wonder why…" Yume hummed.

"It's kinda hard to ask." Koharu stated.

"I guess sisters come with their own problems." Laura muttered.

Yume nodded. "Yea, I don't have any siblings. Koharu either!"

"Me neither." Laura said.

The three looked at each other, then giggled to themselves, enjoying their time.

 **~0~**

Koharu, along with her classmates, looking up as Mr. Tamagoro clapped his hands.

"Okay, everyone, special announcement!" He announced.

The students started chattering.

Koharu paused, a warm scent filling her nose. "It smells nice…"

"Hello, everyone." Yozora greeted.

The group started swooning at the sight of her.

Yozora smiled. "Beauty class is going to be given the chance to participate in a special design competition. The task is to design a dress cord based on the theme Asian Heroine. Designs are due at dinner time, and the winner will be announced tomorrow! Get designing, everyone!"

Many of the teens scrambled to get somewhere and start designing.

Koharu looked around, and spotted Mahiru. She approached the girl. "Are you going to design something?"

Mahiru glanced at her, then nodded. "Yes."

Koharu smiled. "I'm sure you'll do great."

Mahiru nodded and suddenly coughed.

Koharu reached a hand into her pocket. "Here. It's a cough drop."

Mahiru stared at her.

Koharu blinked then reached into her pocket again. "I also have cherry, orange, and mint. And a lozenge.

"You sure have a lot." Mahiru said.

Koharu smiled. I've always had all sorts of things stuffed in my pockets. One of my friends even used to say that I was like a grab bag."

Mahiru smiled. "Well then, I guess I'll take the mint one."

"Go ahead, Mahiru." Koharu replied.

Mahiru glanced up suddenly.

"What is it?" Koharu asked, confused.

"You-" She smiled instead. "Do you mind if I call you Koharu?"

Koharu smiled brightly. "Not at all!"

Mahiru nodded and took the wrapped sweet. "Thanks. I'll see you later, Koharu!"

"Oh, are you entering the contest?" Koharu asked her before she moved.

Mahiru paused, then nodded slowly. "I think I will." With that she walked away.

Koharu glanced at her with worry, holding a hand up to her chest. "I hope she'll be okay…"

Two girls came up to her. "Koharu you're amazing!"

Koharu blinked. "What do you mean?"

The other girl spoke. "It's just that, Mahiru is so adult like, it's hard to go talk to her."

Koharu smiled. "You think so?" She turned her gaze back towards the direction that Mahiru went off in. Even though it was true that beside her, everyone else looked like children in skill.

 **~0~**

Koharu smiled as she spotted her friends as she walked towards the cafeteria. "Yume!" She called out.

The blonde turned in surprise. "Koharu, hey!"

Koharu approached closer. "Are you two done with lunch?"

Laura nodded. "Yes, actually. Yume and I are going to go train now."

Yume smiled softly at Koharu. "Yea. Sorry about that, Koharu."

Koharu shook her head. "Don't worry. I have some work to do, as well."

Yume brightened. "Alright! Let's do our best then! See ya later! Come on, Laura!"

"I'm coming!" Laura retorted and the two ran off.

Koharu smiled, but it soon fell. Yume and Laura sure were focused on working hard.

 **~0~**

Koharu dragged her feet along the path and sat down on a free bench. She only had a few hours left. But she had no ideas for any design. She was beginning to feel hopeless, and was considering not entering at all.

A chant filled her ears as it came closer.

Koharu looked up to see Yume and Laura marching down the path with boxes in their hands.

Yume paused and noticed Koharu. She waved. "Hey Koharu!"

Koharu stood up and went towards them. "Hi. Need some help?" She reached over and grabbed the top box from Yume's arms.

Yume tried to protest. "No, you don't have to!"

Koharu shook her head. "Don't worry, we should help each other out."

Yume smiled.

"Alright!" Laura cheered. "Let's go, aikatsu!"

 **~0~**

"Koharu? Koharu!"

Koharu jumped. "Huh?"

Yume pulled away. "What's up? Why are you zoning out? It's not like you."

Koharu smiled softly. "It's nothing."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Koharu sighed. "Well… beauty class is having a competition on designing a dress. And I… don't have any ideas. But I don't think I want to join in anymore."

Yume gasped. "What?"

"Why not?" Laura asked.

"Because well…" Koharu trailed off.

"You should be more confident!" Yume cheered.

Koharu gazed at Yume. "There's no reason for me to feel confident."

"That's not true!" Yume shouted suddenly. "Don't you remember? You've known so much about idols since we were kids. And you memorized lyrics and dances way faster than I could!" She smiled wide. "I always looked up to you."

Koharu smiled back. "But that was back when we were kids."

"No, it's still true!" Yume argued.

Koharu gasped. "What?"

"Look Koharu, you're modest, perceptive, and kind to everyone." Yume said. "I loved you back then, and I still love you, Koharu!"

Laura smirked. "Well, you're nothing like Yume."

"Exactly!" Yume responded. She paused. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

Laura grinned. "You don't get it?" Im saying that being different is good."

Koharu smiled brightly. "Thank you, you two!"

Yume nodded. "Be more confident in yourself!"

"Yeah!" Koharu agreed. "I'll do my best!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Laura cried.

Yume jumped. "Okay! Now it's our turn to help you out!"

Koharu blinked. "Huh?"

"You said it yourself," Yume grinned. "We should help each other out!"

 **~0~**

"How about here? Getting any ideas?" Yume pressed.

"Stop bothering her, Yume." Laura rolled her eyes.

Yume laughed nervously. "S-sorry Koharu!"

Koharu smiled with her hands clasped behind her. "It's okay, Yume. And no, I don't have an idea yet."

Laura hummed with a frown. "How about we go to the lake from the other day again?"

Koharu brightened. "Yes! It was pretty there."

Yume cheered. "Alright!" She grabbed Koharu by the wrist. "Let's go!"

She pulled her along the path until they made it to the large body of water.

"Getting any ideas yet?" Yume questioned.

Laura shot her a glance.

Yume stiffened and laughed awkwardly. "Oops…"

Koharu giggled. "It's okay." She strolled forward towards the edge of the water. She bent down and brushed her fingers over the surface of the water, letting them get wet.

She stared up at the sky next. The sun was still up and shining brightly down on them. A few flower petals from a nearby tree floated down smoothly through the calm air, twisting gracefully down until they landed softly on the top of the water.

Koharu gasped and sat up, her eyes wide.

Yume looked at her with alertness. "What's wrong?"

Koharu looked up and smiled. "I got it!"

Laura came forward and handed Koharu a sketchbook, which she took quickly and started scribbling in furiously.

Yume and Laura struggled to look around her at the design.

Koharu stopped her drawing and held the sketch pad away. "There!"

Yume and Laura were finally able to look at it.

"Wow!" Yume cried. "It's so beautiful!"

Laura nodded. "I think it suits you perfectly!"

Koharu blushed lightly. "Thank you."

Yume put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay! I think you're ready to submit this!"

Koharu nodded. "Yes!"

 **~0~**

The next day at breakfast, the three girls were gathered to eat in the cafeteria.

Laura glanced up. "Is everything okay, Koharu?"

Koharu nodded, a hand going up to fiddle with her glasses. "Yes. But they should be announcing the winner of the design competition soon."

Yume grinned. "Don't worry, Koharu! I'm sure you'll do fine!"

Koharu smiled. "Thank you, Yume. You too, Laura."

Laura waved it off and Yume smiled broadly.

Suddenly a large commotion began at the front of the cafeteria. There stood Mr. Tamagoro and Yozora.

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Tamagoro said. "We will be announcing the winners of the beauty class design competition in front of you all."

Yozora stepped forward. "Our winner is…" she paused, letting tensions run high between all who entered, "Miss Lunch!"

Many murmurs of unhappiness and confusion filled the air.

Yume looked upset. "Oh no, Koharu…"

Koharu smiled softly. "It's okay, I knew I wouldn't win."

Yozora showed the design paper. "I look forward to seeing you, Miss Lunch."

Chatter began in the cafeteria again, but Mr. Tamagoro began speaking again. "We have another announcement."

Yozora smiled. "We have chosen a special Judges Choice design from our entries. The winner of that is…" she paused again, letting those who didn't win be on the edge of their seats again. "Miss Koharu Nanakura!"

Koharu blinked. Yume and Laura did too, before turning to their friend happily.

"Eh?" Koharu blinked again. "Eh?" She looked around in surprise.

Yume pushed her to stand up, allowing the present people in the cafeteria to applaud her.

Koharu blushed heavily. "Thank you." She bowed, then sat again.

Yozora smiled. "We'll meet Miss Lunch later. Have a good day, everyone."

With that Yozora and Mr. Tamagoro left.

Suddenly a cheer and the sound of a chair being pushed abruptly filled their ears. "Yes!"

The girls blinked and turned.

"Mahiru?" Koharu asked.

Mahiru spun around in surprise.

Yume smiled. "So you're surprised by the winner too, huh?"

"Oh," Laura began, "did you enter the contest too?"

Mahiru glanced away. "Uh, no, I…"

Koharu smiled. "Could it be that you're actually Miss Lunch?"

Mahiru jumped, startled.

"But why?" Yume asked.

"' _Lunch_ ' kind of sounds like the meaning of her name in English, so I had a feeling." Koharu explained.

Mahiru lowered her gaze. "So what if I am?"

Yume grinned. "That's awesome!"

Mahiru glanced up. "Huh?"

Laura smiled. "It's no small deal to beat everyone else's designs."

Koharu nodded. "I knew you were amazing, Mahiru."

Mahiru dropped her head again.

"But, why did you enter with the name Lunch?" Yume questioned.

Mahiru sighed. "I didn't want anyone to think that I won because we're sisters." She narrowed her eyes. "And also, I wanted to give her a challenge."

"Challenge?" Yume blinked. "Who?"

"Yozora Kasumi." Mahiru replied. "My sister's always been beautiful, intelligent, and perfect at everything. She even has a lot of friends. I can't match her in anything I do. But, that's why I don't want to lose!" She stared hard at the girls, then began to walk away.

Yume stepped forward. "Mahiru, I don't think you're losing to Yozora at all! You-"

"Excuse me!" Mahiru cut her off with a side glance. "But I have to train."

The three watched in silence as Mahiru walked away.

Laura crossed her arms. "Well that puts me in a bad mood."

Koharu's face fell. "She looks so sad."

Yume frowned, before jumping up. "I got it!"

Laura and Koharu glanced at her on surprise. "Got what?"

Yume grinned. "How to make Mahiru smile!"

 **~0~**

"Is this her cabin?"

Koharu glanced around. "It should be."

"Great!" Yume cheered, and knocked on the door.

A girl with long red hair with two ear like puffs opened the door. She frowned. "Yes?"

Yume shifted slightly. "W-we're looking for Mahiru."

The red head huffed then opened the door, letting the three in, before stepping out herself.

The girls blinked at the girl.

"That was rude…" Laura muttered.

"Huh? Why are you here?"

The three looked over to see Mahiru staring at them.

Yume giggled suspiciously, before pulling a box out in front of her. "This is for you!"

Mahiru stared at it. "What is it?"

"A snack!" Yume replied. "We baked a chocolate cake for you!"

Mahiru's eyes sparkled. "A cake?"

Yume slammed the box into Mahiru's arms. "Take it!"

Mahiru gasped, staring at the blonde. She paused. "Can I open it?"

Yume grinned. "Of course!"

Mahiru took the box and put it on the table, opening it and taking out the dessert.

Yume screamed in distress at the sight of it. "The cake is a mess!"

Laura sighed. "It's because you ran here."

"I-I was excited!" Yume cried. She faced Mahiru with wet eyes. "Sorry! I drew your face on it, but it's all messy now!"

Koharu smiled. "Yume's family owns a confectionery shop, so it's sure to taste good."

"That's all that matters, really." Laura said. "It didn't look like you anyways."

Yume jumped. "What? Tell me that stuff earlier!" She shouted at Laura.

Mahiru giggled, a smile spreading on her face.

The three girls stared at her, before smiling.

"Your smile is really nice." Yume stated.

Mahiru straightened. "My smile?" She paused.

"I mean, your mature attitude is cool and all, but I really love your smile!" Yume said.

Mahiru pulling her hands up to her cheeks.

Yume leaned back. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like… I'd forgotten how to smile." Mahiru said softly. She smiled again, turning to the cake. She grabbed one of the forks, scooping a piece from the top of the cake and taking it into her mouth.

Yume tilted her head nervously. "H-how is it?"

Mahiru closed her eyes and smiled at them. "Delicious!"

The girls giggled with her.

Yume fist pumped. "Okay! Let's eat!" She helped cut four slices for the four of them.

The four began eating their cake.

Laura waved her fork in the air. "By the way, Mahiru," said girl turned in attention, "who was that girl who opened the door?"

Yume and Koharu turned in attention as well.

Mahiru hummed. "Oh, that was my cabin mate. Her name is Ako."

"She seemed kinda rude." Laura muttered.

"Maybe." Mahiru said. "But I think she's okay. She's a rather interesting person."

Yume smiled brightly. "Well who knows, maybe we'll get to be friends!"

 **~0~**

 **Kudos if you know whose note Yume read at the beginning of the chapter! The first one is kinda tricky, but here's a hint- episode 37! :D**

 **Like what I did with the siblings? XD tell me you liked it TnT I actually thought I wouldn't like this chap but maybe I do? Lol This chapter is a smash of episodes 8, 14, and 15! Or wait, I think episode 15 is the next chapter…?**

 **Slow build up to Ako! Yay!**

 **Please leave a review! Thank you!**


	5. Showtime!

**The notes from the Ambition Tree were Subaru's and Ako's! Congrats to SJMT shipper and MangaMunchies for getting Subaru right! (No one really said it was Ako tho…)**

 **Response to Guest: Cool! I really like** ** _Chocolate Hearts_** **and** ** _Secret Feeling or Maybe Not_** **! Check 'em out! :D**

 **Please enjoy a new chapter! :)**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Good morning boys and girls!" Ms. Anna greeted cheerfully. "Everyone head out to the center stage of the campsite, Director Morohoshi has an announcement!"

Chatter erupted in the song class, as the campers began traveling.

Yume tilted her head. "I wonder what it is."

Laura shrugged. "Beats me. Nothing bad, hopefully."

Yume pressed her finger to her cheek. "Do you think this has to do with the examinations Miss Anna did yesterday?"

Laura glanced at her. "You mean that sudden performance in front of the class?" Yume nodded, and Laura shrugged back. "Possibly. Well, let's go find out."

The two of them moved within the group of their classmates, to see the other classes coming together as well.

Morohoshi stepped up, quieting the crowd. "It has been a few days of camp already. Your choices in class were chosen before you came, which is why we are now going to be doing a special event called Showcase!

"Showcase is each class showcasing their talents! What's special, is that the top two students in each class will be performing with their S4 and M4 counselors!" Morohoshi completed.

Many gasped and cheers sounded through the air.

Morohoshi lifted his hands. "And so, many of you may recall the tests that your respective teachers gave you. Those were the ranking tests. I will now announce those top campers, beginning with song class."

Yume and Laura stiffened, sharing a glance with each other.

Yume clutched her hands together and squeezed her eyes tight. "Oh please, please, please!"

"The top female is Laura Sakuraba!" Morohoshi announced. "And the top male is Hokuto Izumi!"

Yume deflated sadly. "No way…"

Laura smirked happily.

Morohoshi continued. "From theater class, we have Miss Ako Saotome and Mister Koi Nagareboshi! Dance class's Haruka Ruka and Hiroki Kanaye! And finally, from beauty class, Miss Mahiru Kasumi and Mister Hasani Eira!" He said. "Along with the showcase, each class will have a performance score that will be ranked to determine the top class! The winners will get to choose whatever they want to have for dinner for a full month! With that, will the top campers please come up to the stage."

Laura saluted to Yume and moved to the stage.

Morohoshi nodded at the line of campers. "I now ask each representative to speak a few words."

Laura stepped forward first. "I will use every ounce of my ability to claim victory for song class!"

Hokuto Izumi posed gallantly. "Fear not, for I will prevail in this task!"

Ako went up and held her hands out. "There is no battle I cannot win. Therefore, your support is unnecessary."

Koi Nagareboshi nodded once. "I will do my best for theater class."

"Haruka's gonna try her very best! Let's fight, fight!" She made a peace sign with her hands and held them up cheerfully.

Hiroki Kanaye jumped. "Don't worry guys, I'll definitely make the best show!"

Hasani Eira waved. "I'll give my all into this!"

And finally, Mahiru stepped forward. "I refuse…" she ducked her head and stared determinedly, "to lose to my sister."

Director Morohoshi cleared his throat to cast attention away from the girl's dark words. "Thank you. Showcase will happen in two days, sharp! Be prepared everyone!"

 **~0~**

Yume and Laura made their way back to the song class building with their classmates.

When they arrived, Hime and Subaru were already waiting there.

"Welcome back, everyone." Hime greeted sweetly.

"Let's get working on our class showcase." Subaru said. "Everyone, other than the top two campers, will be doing a group song performance. You all will have to decide the song and the outfits."

Ms. Anna stepped up. "I'll be working with everyone about their positions and organizing the stage while Hime and Subari will be working with their partners! Is that clear, everyone?"

"Yes!" Many voices cried at the same time.

"Let's get on it then!" Ms. Anna shouted.

 **~0~**

"It's finally lunch time!" Yume sighed, dropping herself into a seat.

Laura nodded, and lowered herself softer than Yume did. "Hime is a really strict trainer."

Yume moaned. "I wish I had gotten the top spot." She glanced at Laura. "But I'm glad you got it, Laura! I'll support you all the way!"

Laura smiled. "Thank you, Yume!"

"Hey, you two." Koharu greeted as she took a spot in front of them.

"Hey Koharu!" Yume smiled. "How's it going in beauty class?"

Koharu smiled. "Good. We're going to do a fashion show."

Yume brightened, her eyes sparkling. "As expected of beauty class! I can't wait to see it!"

Koharu giggled. "Me neither. I'm very nervous for it actually."

Yume frowned. "Not this again, Koharu!"

Laura nodded. "If you need our help, just ask."

Koharu smiled again. "I will! Thanks!"

Yume hummed. "Talking about that, I didn't expect that kind of thing from Mahiru."

Koharu's face fell. "She did tell us that she wanted to surpass her sister, but still."

"I know…" Laura muttered.

Steps suddenly went by them, and they looked up to see the very person they were talking about.

"Oh, hello," Koharu greeted.

"Did you eat yet?" Laura asked. "Want to join us?"

Mahiru glanced down. "I'm not very hungry. I figured this would do." She held up a pouch of a protein snack.

Yume jumped with wide eyes. "What? Just that?"

Koharu stared at Mahiru with worry. "Did something happen?"

Mahiru sighed. She put her snack down and sat down at the empty seat beside Koharu. "I saw my sister working in person just now… and, you know."

The girls' faces fell.

Mahiru straightened. "But I can't give up. If I do, all the hard work I've done will go to waste."

"You're really set on beating Yozora." Laura said.

Mahiru closed her eyes. "Yes. No matter what."

Koharu leaned forward. "Is there a reason why you're so competitive?"

Mahiru paused. She opened her eyes slowly. "Well… big sis and I used to always play together. We got along so well we were nearly inseparable. But out of nowhere, big sis said she was going to be an idol. She abandoned me and left. I couldn't stand it. The reason I became an idol was to show up my sister."

"So that's why." Yume said.

"That's why I can't afford to waste time worrying about it here." Mahiru stood up. "I need to work even harder. Sorry for ranting. I'll see you later." With that, she walked off.

The girls watched her sadly.

Koharu looked at her worriedly. "Mahiru's forgotten her smile again." She muttered.

 **~0~**

Yume and Laura exited the song class building side by side.

Yume sighed softly, staring up at the sky, where the sun was beginning to set. "I can't believe it's so late already."

Laura nodded. "I know right…"

The two quietly began walking towards the direction of their cabin.

As they proceeded, they began hearing music playing out loud. They saw groups of campers, dancing. Each group was dancing in a different way, in practice.

Yume and Laura paused to watch them.

"Wow…" Yume said. "They're still working."

Laura nodded firmly. "Yea…"

The two continued, and soon began to see a cluster of people.

"What's going on here?" Yume muttered quietly.

Ms. Momoko, the theater class teacher, was waving her hands around while sending out instructions with the campers following them. There were a few watching her and waiting for more practice, while there were many at the side reading scripts out loud to themselves and each other.

"They're still practicing too?" Laura asked softly.

Yume hummed as the two decided to move on.

The next thing that caused them to stop was sounds of springs. Up ahead, there were many trampolines and balance beams, with many users on them.

"Yume, Laura!"

The two spun around to see their purple haired friend.

Koharu panted slightly as she stopped in front of them. "Are you two done with your practice for today?"

Yume and Laura nodded.

Koharu smiled. "Great! Let me go grab my bag, and I'll join you two!"

The two girls waited for Koharu to return, before taking off again.

Yume smiled as she stared up at the sky with a wide smile. "Seeing everyone practicing really makes me want to work harder, too!"

Laura grinned. "It gets me going!"

Yume clapped her hands together. "I can't wait to see how it will turn out!"

 **~0~**

"I haven't seen Mahiru around in a while…" Laura commented.

Yume nodded sadly. "Yea…"

Koharu glanced away, then back at them. "Could you two help me with my walk? I can't get too far. At this rate… my performance will be horrible."

Yume jumped up. "Don't say that! We'll help you, for sure!"

Laura nodded. "That's right! Let's get going!"

Koharu grinned. "Yea!"

The three made their way to the beauty class building and set up beside a balance beam and two bottles.

Koharu climbed up the steps and placed the small bottle on top of her head and began walking down the bar with Yume and Laura watching.

She suddenly jolted, her balance wavering, and the bottle falling to the ground.

"You were close!" Yume cheered.

Laura picked up the bottle. "Alright, one more try!"

Koharu didn't move.

Yume straightened. "Are you okay?"

Koharu nodded and looked at her. "Yea. But if I can't even make it this far, then my performance isn't looking too good."

Yume fisted her hands. "Koharu, can I give it a try?"

Koharu blinked.

Laura frowned. "Why would you do it?"

Yume grabbed the large bottle and carried it to the top of the beam, where she placed it on her head and tried to walk. "It's heavy…" she muttered.

"You're not supposed to use that one for training." Laura called to her.

Yume glanced at her in surprise. "What?"

The sudden turn of her head caused the bottle to waver, and she fell over all the way to the ground.

Laura and Koharu covered their faces away from the fall.

"Yume…" Koharu said.

Laura sighed. "What are you even doing? Are you okay?"

Yume laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "I guess that one was a bit too big."

Koharu closed her eyes. "I'll try using it."

Yume and Laura jumped up.

"Really?" Laura asked.

Koharu nodded. "I need to push my limits harder to get better."

Laura grinned. "Alright! That's the spirit!"

"Do your best, Koharu!" Yume cheered.

Koharu nodded and went up to the beam with the large bottle. She only made it a few steps before the bottle fell.

Laura looked up at her. "I guess it is tougher."

"You okay?" Yume asked.

Koharu nodded firmly. "I can still keep going."

She continued, making it further and further each time.

Finally she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Let's take a break." Laura suggested.

Yume nodded. "You've been going at it for two hours nonstop."

Koharu frowned. "One more try."

She stepped lightly, keeping her head straight. A few steps from the end, her foot slipped, causing her to stumble forward. She ran ahead, before stopped with a foot and spinning on it. Koharu stopped, and the bottle on her head stayed up as well.

Yume and Laura cheered.

Koharu pulled the bottle down. "I did it! I made it to the end!"

"You're great, Koharu!" Laura cheered.

"You did it!" Yume cried.

"Yea! Thank you!" Koharu smiled brightly.

Laura grinned. "Let's take a break now."

Koharu nodded. "Okay. Then I'll practice some more!"

Yume laughed. "That's right!"

 **~0~**

The song class campers were released for their lunch break.

Yume sighed with a smile. "I'm so hungry!" As if on cue, her stomach grumbled.

Laura rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Goodness, Yume."

The two walked beside each other as they made their way toward the cafeteria. Along the path, they noticed a crowd of people.

Laura and Yume shared a glance as they approached.

Yume looked at a girl with short green hair that had little pink flowers in it. "What's going on?"

The green haired girl shook her head. "Tsubasa and Ako are practicing outside here! We're watching!"

Sure enough, Tsubasa and the red haired Ako were reading from their scripts to each other, ignoring the group of people watching them.

"No wonder she's the hope of theater class." The girl beside Yume spoke again. "Ako Saotome; everyone says she's the rookie with the most potential, she's so good!"

Yume blinked. "That's so cool!" She grinned. She watched the practice acting with wide eyes. "They're so good!"

The girl giggled. "Wait 'till you see them for real!"

Yume's eyes sparkled with wonder and she nodded eagerly. "Yea!"

Laura nodded along. "This gets me going! I wanna make sure my performance will be just as great!"

Yume grinned. "Yea, you can do it, Laura!" She raised her hand up into the sky.

Laura smirked as she did the same, and the two hit their hands together in a high five.

 **~0~**

Koharu hummed as she walked around the beauty class building.

Some of the chatter reached her ears.

"Did you hear? Mahiru and Yozora are having some problems."

"No way." Another voice said. "How are we going to win this without them?"

Koharu gasped at the news. She held her fist and went forward.

She walked toward a cabin and knocked lightly on the door. "Mahiru? It's Koharu. Are you in there?" She called. "You are, aren't you?"

"What do you want?" Mahiru's voice came from inside the cabin.

"I heard what's going on. Are you okay?" Koharu said.

Mahiru softly answered. "Yea."

"You told us that you came to Four Star to show up Yozora." Koharu said. "But that's not how you really feel. The truth is that you applied because you wanted your sister to look at you, to really see you.

"Mahiru… you must've felt so lonely. Are you sure you won't regret not letting Yozora know how you feel?" Koharu continued.

"Don't act like you know me!" Mahiru shouted suddenly. "I'm not lonely at all. And I never once thought I was either! Just leave already!" She screamed through the door.

Koharu winced and stared with sad eyes at the door. "Mahiru…

 **~0~**

Yume let out a stifled yawn. "Ah… tired."

"At least we're done for the day." Laura stated.

Koharu nodded. "Even though I'm not one of the top campers, I can't help but feel like we've been working hard too. I can't imagine what you've been up to, Laura."

Laura grinned. "I won't lie, I am tired. But I won't go back on my word. I'll do my best to win this!"

Yume grinned. "That's the spirit, Laura!"

The three girls moved down the path to continue with their journey to the cafeteria.

"Yo, tomato!"

Yume turned around. "What?" She frowned as she spotted Subaru, along with a tall brown haired boy, one of the other M4 counselors. "I thought I told you to not call me that!" She said angrily.

Subaru stuck his tongue out. "Well I would, if you weren't one!" He pointed at her red face. "See!"

Yume puffed out her cheeks.

"Anyways," he waved his hand as he glanced at Laura. "Good job keeping up with Hime. She's not very easy." He chuckled.

Laura's cheeks dusted pink at the praise. "Thank you!"

Yume grinned at Laura, then stuck her tongue out at Subaru. "And what about me?"

"What about you?" Subaru retorted. "You'd just better not mess up the performance!"

"Why you-!" Yume shouted.

The brown haired boy smiled. "I'm sure he didn't mean it in a rude way." He shook his head. "Anyways, we should be on our way, Subaru."

Subaru smirked then nodded at his friend. "Right." He waved quickly at Yume. "Work hard for tomorrow, tomato."

Yume growled. "Don't call me that!"

He laughed as he walked away.

"That guy…" Yume muttered. "He really- Ah!" Something slammed into her back, causing her to stumble forward. She turned around to look at her attacker. "Aren't you… Ako Saotome?"

The red head straightened and glared at Yume. "Identity yourself!"

"I'm Yume Nijino, in song class. Nice to meet you." Yume stepped forward to offer her hand as a hand shake.

Ako hissed at her, slashing her cat paws at Yume. "Yume Nijino! I will most certainly not lose to you!" She turned. "Don't you forget!" Ako cried as she ran off.

Yume tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"That was… weird." Laura said.

Koharu nodded. "It was… but I think she's cute." She smiled.

 **~0~**

"Koharu!"

Koharu turned around and blinked. "Mahiru."

"I'm really sorry about last night!" Mahiru blurted, as she bowed her head.

Koharu watched her for a second, before smiling. "I'm looking forward to your show!"

Mahiru straightened and stared at her. A smiled bloomed on her face. "Thanks!"

 **~0~**

"Welcome everyone to the Class Showcase!" Director Morohoshi greeted.

All of the classes were sitting in front of the large performance stage, waiting for each show.

"We start the showcase with dance class!"

The large group of campers went up to the stage, and music began playing. The group of people created a beautiful and intricate display of moves, all in sync with each other and with the music.

Everyone cheered loudly for them.

Then, Yuzu and Haruka performed together; and Kanata and Hiroki together.

"Thank you, dance class!" Morohoshi said. "The next class will be beauty class!"

Beauty class members lined up and created a long fashion show, with designs of all kinds. It was beautiful.

Then, Asahi and Hasani performed a song, as well as Mahiri and Yozora. The two sisters performed a magical show of Summer Tears Diary.

After beauty class, theater class went up and performed a live stage play, with Ako and Tsubasa and Nozomu and Koi as the main actors.

And finally, it was song class's turn. The whole class performed a group song together of Aikatsu Step. Then, Laura and Hime performed 1, 2, Sing For You.

Subaru and Hokuto then finished the show with their own performance.

Afterwords, the classes settled in chatter amongst themselves.

Soon, Morohoshi stepped up to the front again.

"Thank you to all the classes for their performances. We will now go over the scores of the shows!"

S4 and M4 stepped forward, standing in their class pairs.

Morohoshi nodded. "All of the scores have been calculated, and so…"

The screen above the stage came to life, and four horizontal bars appeared, each with the different classes. The four bars started growing simultaneously.

The air was tense and silent, as countless pairs of eyes stared at it, waiting for its judgment.

Then suddenly, a buzz sounded and the blue bar stopped growing.

Theater class campers began muttering in dissatisfaction.

Tsubasa lowered her head in failure.

Nozomu smiled, although softly, at the defeat.

Yuzu glanced at Tsubasa. "Too bad for you, Tsubasacchi!"

"I won't lose next time." She replied calmly.

Yuzu turned back to the screen. "Let's go, dance class!"

Just then, another buzz filled the air and the green bar stopped growing.

Yuzu yelped unhappily, while Kanata ducked his head.

Haruka stood up from the audience. "No way! Haruka's excitement is down, down!"

Yozora, Asahi, Hime, and Subaru had their eyes glued to the board.

"Who do you believe the goddess of victory will smile upon?" Yozora asked.

Hime smiled. "Who can ever tell? She is known to be fickle."

Asahi nudged Subaru. "I definitely don't want to lose to you."

Subaru frowned slightly. "Well then… let's see."

The bar kept rising, until it was in the last section.

Then, a buzz filled the air, stopping the yellow bar.

Morohoshi stood. "With this, song class has won."

Confetti flew into the air, and so did many happy cheers.

"We did it!" Yume cheered.

Laura grinned. "Yea!"

"Congrats, Laura!" One of their classmates said.

"Good job, you guys!" Another cried loudly.

Food was brought out, and the campers began eating their meals.

Koharu came and sat with Laura and Yume. "Congratulations, you guys."

Mahiru came up behind her. "I suppose I can congratulate you for now." She smirked. "But you'll be the one saying it to me next time."

Yume laughed nervously. "Thanks…"

Laura grinned. "You'll have to work ten times harder if you want to beat us!"

A scoff was heard from beside them. Ako stepped forward, placing a hand on her hip and balancing her tray of food on her other hand. "Don't think that you'll beat us, the theater class! Now that we have surveyed your abilities, you can count on-" Suddenly her tray tipped over, and Ako lost her hold on it. She yelped and covered her face.

Yume quickly grabbed it and stood up. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

Ako uncovered her face and took the tray back. "Yes, thank-" she jolted. "Don't act like we're friends!" She shouted, then stomped away.

Yume blinked. "Huh?"

Laura grinned at the red head. "That girl is so all over the place…"

Mahiru nodded with a grin.

Koharu smiled. "It's cute."

 **~0~**

 **OC's used in this chapter are Hiroki Kanaye of dance class by** ** _EternalWhiteMoon_** **, Koi Nagareboshi of theater class by** ** _Yuki Mio L_** **, Hasani Eira of beauty class by** ** _SJMT shipper_** **, and Hokuto Izumi of song class who is a combination of** ** _error606_** **and Guest** ** _alisahime_** **'s names. Thank you all for submitting names!**

 **Also, I'm looking for some small scene ideas, so if you have any ideas, leave them and I'll see if they can make it in! Thanks!**

 **Thanks for reading, and leave a review! :)**


	6. Swim Day

**Like, omg everyone. Episode 49… mind blown! I can't believe it! Ugh I'm kinda mad actually! I won't spoil it, in case some of you guys haven't watched it yet…**

 **BUT OMG IM SO PSYCHED ABOUT KANAKO NEXT WEEK YOU BET IM WRITING LIKE CRAZY NOW HA**

 **Ehem, anyways.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Finally!" Yume cheered. "It's swim day!"

Laura scoffed from beside her. "Uh, Yume. The three of us are going after class, remember?"

Yume stumbled over. "Oh… right…" she laughed nervously.

Koharu smiled. "It's okay, Yume. I'm excited for it too."

"Yea!" Yume cheered. "Our first time going swimming for the summer!"

Laura shook her head. "Let's get going, we don't want to be late to class."

Yume grinned cheekily. "That would be a good idea." She waved at Koharu. "See you later!"

Koharu waved back. "Bye."

 **~0~**

"Subaru…" a dreamy sigh came after the name. A red haired girl who had hearts in her eyes stared at the brown hair figure with her hands clasped together.

She was hiding behind behind a bush as she watched the male walk into the song class building.

A sigh escaped her lips again, except this time it was sad. "Oh my dear Subaru! What a hard worker he is, to go in early!" She swooned to herself.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Ako yelped and fell over to the ground as she tried to scramble up. She then pushed herself up and sat on her knees to gaze up at the intruder. She frowned. "Nothing of your concern!" She cleared her throat. "What do you want?"

The male raised an eyebrow. "Are you some kind of die-die-die-hard fan of Subaru?"

Ako turned bright red. "W-What?" She gulped. "H-How long w-were you standing there?" She hissed, embarrassed.

The tall male smirked. "Long enough."

Ako stayed red, but it was turning into anger instead of embarrassment. She pushed herself up, standing up and brushing her clothes straight.

"If you love Subaru so much, why aren't you in song class?" The boy continued.

Ako snapped her head at him. "How dare you attempt to question me!" She crossed her arms and looked away. "For your information, I am an actress!" She huffed and started walking away, but paused and turned to face him again. She pointed a finger at him. "From now on, you'll be my least favorite member of M4!" Ako then spun around and continued with her normal routine, mumbling to herself. "Even Asahi is nicer…"

Behind her, Kanata's eyebrows were raised in shock and he sighed with a shake of his head.

 **~0~**

Laura put her hands on her hips. "Looks like we weren't the only ones who wanted to swim."

Yume cheered. "Alright! Let's have fun!"

Koharu smiled. "Yea!"

The lake was bustling with many other campers, yet it wasn't too crowded.

The girls took off their camp clothes to reveal their camp bathing suits. They were one piece, and had a huge white star at the center of it. Yume's suit was light pink, Laura's was light blue, and Koharu's was light purple.

Yume ran towards the water, ready to jump in.

"Wait!" Koharu shouted, causing Yume to stumble to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Yume asked.

Koharu held up a bottle. "You need to put on sunscreen."

Laura's eyes widened and she smirked. "Of course."

Koharu smiled. "Skin protection is important for an idol."

Yume grinned and took the bottle. "Of course! Thanks, Koharu!"

The three quickly applied the cream, and Yume quickly took off running again. "Yay!" She shouted, as she canon balled into the water with a splash.

Laura followed after with a dive of her own, while Koharu jumped in, much neater than the other two.

"Hey!" A voice shouted as the three girls surfaced. "Watch it!"

The three looked over.

"Ah!" Yume cried. "Ako!"

Ako hissed. "Don't act all friendly!"

"Are you out for a swim, too?" Koharu asked.

Ako crossed her arms and glanced at her. "Obviously." She was standing in the water beside them, and had her hair wet.

Yume grinned and pressed a finger to her chin. "Hm, I know! Let's have a contest!"

"A contest?" Koharu asked.

Laura grinned. "I'm in."

Yume nodded. "Yes! Let's do a… um…" she paused to think. "Ah! A cannonball contest!"

Laura raised an eyebrow. "And who would judge that?"

Yume shrugged and began moving towards the shore to climb out. "We'll judge each other."

Koharu and Laura followed her.

"Come on, Ako!" Yume called.

Ako huffed as she began getting out. "I don't see the point of this."

"On a count of three, okay?" Yume called. "One, two…"

"Three!" They all called as they jumped in.

Four giggling head popped out of the water again.

"Yume, you totally lost!"

Yume gasped in shock. "No way!"

Koharu smiled. "I think Ako did the best."

Laura crossed her arms. "This was poorly planned."

Yume nodded sadly. "Okay, let's do it again!"

"The same way?" Ako questioned with a raised brow.

Yume hummed. "Oh I got it! How about we do who can jump in the farthest?"

Laura nodded. "That sounds better."

The girls climbed out of the water and lined up a few feet from the edge of the lake.

Suddenly, Ako's ears twitched. She heard a familiarly sweet voice, causing he to spin around sharply to find the source.

Sure enough, the speaker was just a few feet away on the path that went around the lake, and he was standing nearby his unit mates.

Ako's eyes widened. "Subaru!" She swooned. This was a chance of hers to show off! She had to do her best display!

Koharu glanced at Ako, then in the direction she was gazing in. "Is something going on?"

Ako quickly brought herself back to them. "N-No! Nothing!" She waved her hands dramatically. "Let's just get to it!"

Laura nodded. "Okay. One, two-"

"Three!" Yume shouted suddenly, startling the others.

Ako lurked forward, along with Koharu and Laura. However, Koharu's footing slipped and her leg got in the path of Ako's run, causing the red head to stumble into the purple haired girl. Koharu got slammed into and then she fell over onto the in expecting Yume. The three girls spiraled into each other in a crazy twist and flopped into the water in a mess.

The three gasped as they surfaced quickly.

Laura raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Boisterous laughter filled the air suddenly, and the four girls turned to see the members of M4 watching them, all grinning in amusement.

Subaru pointed a finger towards them. "What was that?" He laughed. "Going into your natural habitat, boiled octopus?"

Yume puffed her cheeks and turned red in anger. "I'm not a boiled octopus!" She frowned as he kept laughing. "Stop laughing! It's not that funny!"

Subaru grinned. "I've never seen such a fail in my life!"

Ako sunk down into the water, holding her breath as she lowered half of her face in it. Her hair pooled around her on the surface of the water, and he eyes glazed over with wetness, in embarrassment. She failed badly in front of Subaru, and now he was laughing at her.

Ako ducked underwater and swam away from the girls, unnoticed.

She went towards the spot where she had left her things. Picking up her towel and bag, she wrapped herself in it and started walking away. She buried her face in her towel as she slowly walked away.

The path ahead was sunny and mostly empty.

Ako moved towards a tree, and leaned her back against it, soaking up the sunlight that blazed down on her wet skin and hair. She closed her eyes and tried to relax underneath the warmth.

Soft footsteps passed her, but stopped. "Honestly, that was pretty sad."

Ako's eyes flew open. "What?" She hissed.

"You really can't see anything but Subaru, huh?" Kanata commented.

Ako glared hard, and pushed off the tree. She stepped away from him, her side facing him as he turned towards her.

He gazed at her seriously. "Tell me something. Why did you come here? You here to impress Subaru, or something?" He paused, but Ako didn't respond. "Is that good enough of a reason for you?" He stepped forward, brushing past her. "Don't forget that you just left some possibly valuable people behind."

Ako gaped at him as he walked away. She pressed her lips together and lowered her gaze to her feet.

She found herself moving again, towards the lake which she retreated from.

Her eyes spotted Laura, Yume, and Koharu, who were still in the water.

Ako scoffed lightly to herself, and edged towards a tree. Guiding her hands up, she pulled herself onto the tree and settled on a branch. She sat up as she watched the campers in the water, and the nature around it.

Koharu pulled out of the body of water. "I'm going to get a drink of water." She went to the side where her bag was and started rustling through it.

Ako leaned her back against the trunk. The shift in her position caused her bag, which was leaned against her, to fall over- to the ground.

Koharu jumped in surprise at the item that came from nowhere, and looked up to see Ako. "Ako!" Koharu exclaimed. She gasped. "I'm so sorry about before! I didn't mean to cause you to trip! I'm sorry for embarrassing you!"

Ako huffed, and jumped down from the branch she was on, landing on all fours before standing straight. "Let's forget about that."

Koharu blinked. "Okay." She smiled. "Would you like to join us again?"

Ako glanced at the girl warily. She pursed her lips together. "If… you wouldn't mind, I suppose I could take another dip in the water."

Koharu smiled broadly. "Of course! Let's go!" She grabbed her wrist and began pulling her along to the water. "Ako is back!"

Yume brightened. "Ako! I hope you're feeling okay."

Ako glared at the blonde. "Don't act so friendly with me, Yume Nijino! I will not lost to you!"

Yume blinked. "What?"

Ako hissed and jumped into the water, splashing Yume, causing her to cry out.

Laura laughed at the two. "What an interesting girl."

Koharu smiled and nodded.

 **~0~**

 **This was like, really short. :( I kinda don't really like this chapter… I only like the first half ha. But let me know what you think about it in a review?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Water Battle

**Yay, new chapter hehe. Oh gosh why am I even posting this I didn't finish the next two chapters… im working on them both at the same time but the thing is that I have zero motivation… so sad rn for some reason and I just cant write…. Sigh. I hope ill get over this funk soon…**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Director Morohoshi waved a hand as he stepped up to the microphone, silencing the chatter among the audience. "Today, Four Star Summer Camp will be having the first camper's event. This event will be… water battle!" Many gasps rang out from the campers. "The task is to use a water gun and spray the opposition teams. Whoever gets wet, will be disqualified in the game, and will be asked to leave the game arena. Each person who is disqualified is worth one point. It will take place in the camp forest. The team that has the most points will win!

"And now, teams for this game will be divided by classes! It's a showdown between song, beauty, dance, and theater class! Also, your S4 and M4 counselors will also take part in the games. They are worth fifty points if you get them!"

The campers cheered loudly.

"The games begin after lunch. You have until then to plan and prepare. May the best class win." Morohoshi fixed his glasses and smirked. "Dismissed!"

The campers all scrambled, intent on getting to their class buildings.

The song class building was as full as usual, but more energetic.

Hime and Subaru made their way to the front of the room.

Hime smiled. "Let's all work on a plan for the battlefield."

Subaru put his hands on his hips. "Our toughest competition is dance class. But theater class is also the one to look out for. And also, we have some beef with beauty class. So-"

"That's all of the classes." Someone mentioned.

Subaru nodded. "Exactly. However, theater class and dance class are the most competitive, and so they'll be looking at us and beauty class to take out first, since they think we aren't as serious."

"As such," Hime began, "we have a general plan of operation that we will go over with you all. Please follow along."

Subaru and Hime began explaining the plan. Their class would divide into many small groups, since song class had the most amount of campers. They went over the plan on how they would get as many points as they could.

Someone raised their hand. "What about you two?"

Hime smiled. "Good question." She glanced at Subaru. "We'll be roaming ourselves. Separate and unknown, so that no one knows our exact location."

A bell rang out in the distance.

Everyone looked alert.

"Well then, looks like it's lunch time." Subaru proclaimed. "After lunch, head back to the front, and we'll be taking off from there."

Hime smiled brightly. "Let's go, song class!"

"Yea!"

 **~0~**

Yume clasped her hands together. "I'm so excited for this!"

Laura smirked. "Me too." She scooped a spoon full of food into her mouth, and swallowed before speaking again. "You'd better eat up and get your energy up."

Yume grinned. "Of course! How could I not?"

"Hey, you two." Koharu greeted as she arrived.

" _Phey Kofawu_!" Yume blurted with a mouth full of food.

Laura grimaced. "At least swallow before you speak."

Yume quickly gulped. "Hey Koharu!" She repeated.

Koharu giggled. "I suppose you two have gone over your class plans?"

Yume nodded. "Yup! We're gonna-"

"Yume!" Laura hissed, covering Yume's mouth. "Don't tell her!"

Yume's eyes widened. "Oops! Sorry Koharu, I can't tell you!"

Koharu laughed. "I understand. I wonder who will win this, though."

"Song class, for sure!" Yume cheered.

Laura raised her hand, and the two high-fived with wide grins.

"What are you letting them say to you, Koharu?"

The three girls turned to see their other blonde friend.

Mahiru put her tray down and sat down beside Koharu. "Don't think beauty class will remain defeated this time."

Laura smirked. "Is that so? Guess we'll just have to-"

"What's this I hear?" Another new voice said. "Beauty class and song class thinking they'll win?" A huff of laughter. "As if! Theater class will rise as the victors!"

"Ako!" Yume greeted.

Said girl nodded once.

"That's big talk," Laura began, "considering theater class got last place last time."

Ako jumped, startled, and turned red. "W-Why you-! You'll see!"

Koharu giggled at the red head.

Mahiru spoke, "In any case, the only way to settle this is through our efforts."

Yume smiled. "Yea! Let's give it our all, everyone!"

"You don't have to worry about me!" Laura cheered.

"Okay!" Koharu agreed.

"Of course." Mahiru said.

"Indubitably." Ako proclaimed.

 **~0~**

"Please remember the rules as we begin the game." Morohoshi spoke to the once again gathered group of campers. "Only direct hits from water counts as a point and disqualification. Each team has different colored water, so that we can identify the team who scored. If you are disqualified, please exit the forest. Also, hold your water guns above your heads, so that anyone passing by will know that you are not still playing. Is that understood?"

"Yes!"

Morohoshi nodded. "Okay then. Teams, please get your colored headbands for identification. You have ten minutes to find your spots on the forest. Good luck to all." He paused, letting everyone hold their breaths. "Start!"

A loud buzz was heard, and the campers scrambled.

"Everyone to their stations!" Someone shouted, but all the campers took it as their own message.

 **~0~**

They heard another scream and a loud blare following right after.

Yume winced.

Laura glanced at her.

"Sounds like a lot of people are getting caught." Yume whispered almost silently.

Laura put her fingers on her lips to signal Yume to stop talking.

Yume jumped and covered her mouth quickly with an urgent nod. They were supposed to as stay silent as possible.

It had been about ten minutes since the game began and the pair had heard about twenty screams and shouts, along with the buzzes afterwards, signaling the disqualification.

Laura glanced at Yume and mouthed a message silently. "It doesn't matter who it is as long as we stay in it."

Yume nodded with a determined expression.

Suddenly the bushes ahead of them rustled. The two girls held their guns tightly, ready to shoot at whoever appeared.

A head of brown hair popped out, casually glancing at the girls. "Oh, it's you."

Laura sighed in relief. "It's only Subaru."

Subaru smirked as he glanced at Yume. "I'm surprised that you're still on the game. I would've expected you to be one of the first out."

Yume turned red. "Well excuse me!"

Subaru smirked. "You're lucky we're in the same team, or else I might've not spared you."

Yume stuck out her tongue. "Good! I wouldn't want your pity anyways!"

"Anyways," Laura cut them off, "how many members do we have left?"

Subaru shrugged. "I dunno." He smirked again. "But I did get some of them."

Laura and Yume's eyes widened.

He laughed at their reaction, then paused, glancing at them. "Don't think too much over it." He lifted a hand. "Bye then." With that, he jumped away.

Yume frowned. "We'd better get some points for the team."

Laura nodded, determinately. "Let's go!"

 **~0~**

Two shrieks filled the air.

Yume and Laura high fived each other. "Alright! Two points for song class!"

The two beauty class campers moaned in defeat, before heading away with their guns held above them.

Laura smirked. "Now, let's get going!"

"And earn more points!" Yume cheered.

They crept forward, walking ahead on the path.

A rustle in the bushes ahead of them caused them to stop.

The two girls raised their weapons in alert.

A loud cry followed and a crashing sound.

Laura froze. "Don't tell me… it's-"

"Mahiru!" Yume cried, as the blonde appeared behind the bushes, her broken tiles on the ground.

Mahiru nodded. "I didn't expect to run into you two. Nonetheless, I will get you."

Yume yelped. "What? But-!"

Mahiru blasted them with her purple colored water. "Points for beauty class."

Laura and Yume went sour.

"Not fair," Yume moaned. "I didn't want to shoot you."

Laura scoffed. "I wasn't ready."

Mahiru grinned victoriously. "Beauty class will prevail." She waved at the two. "See you." And she jumped away.

Yume sighed and turned around. "Let's get back."

Laura followed her with a sigh of her own. "Yea."

 **~0~**

Ako clutched her water gun tightly as she marched quietly through the thick forest.

She had gone off with one of the other theater class campers, and they were scavenging through together.

However, something felt off to Ako, and she kept spinning around in all directions, her eyes darting to and fro for any opponents.

Ako thought she saw a rustle and spun in the direction, her gun ready to squirt.

"Koi," Ako called to her companion. "Do you feel… watched?"

Koi glanced at her, unperturbed. "No." He replied, before turning and moving forward once again.

Ako nodded slowly and followed. "Okay." They took a few more steps, and Ako was sure she saw something move this time. "Are you sure?" She called out again.

Koi didn't glance back this time. "Yes." He replied in the same monotone.

Just as he said so, a sharp spray of green water flew past Ako and hit him square in the chest.

Koi blinked, undisturbed. "Oh. I'm out."

Ako gasped, and spun with her gun up. The green water meant it was dance class. She narrowed her eyes. "Who's there?"

"Does it matter?" A deep voice called. Then, Ako was soaked wet with a quick stream of freezing cold water before she could even see her perpetrator.

Ako shrieked sharply at the icy cold sensation. She dropped her gun to protect herself and looked up at her attacker. Her eyes widened slightly, before she hissed. "You!" She jumped at him with her claws out in anger.

Kanata smirked and side stepped with ease, as he straightened his shirt and fixed his hold on his water gun.

Ako stumbled, but regained her footing. She blinked and stared back at Kanata; it seemed like he just came out of one of the trees.

Kanata glanced up at the trees above him from the corner of his eyes. "I was up there." He said, as if he read her mind.

Ako jumped. "So you were-"

Suddenly the freezing water hit her again, causing her to scream again. This time, it wasn't a short shot like before, but an onslaught of the icy blast on her body. She couldn't believe it! How dare he blast her so much! Way to make an enemy out of Ako! She'd get him!

The blast stopped finally, and Ako shakily brought a freezing hand up to push her dripping bangs away from her eyes and wipe the water from her eyes. "Yuzu?" Ako shouted in surprise, as she had thought it was Kanata.

Yuzu posed with a grin. "Hi, hi! We got you!"

"Yuzu," Kanata said, "I already got them."

"What?" Yuzu cried. "But I wanted to do it!"

Kanata sighed. "You did."

Yuzu grinned and fist pumped. "That's right!"

Ako gaped at her. "Wh-what- why is your water freezing?" She shrieked, shivering, as she hugged herself.

Yuzu blinked and tilted her head. "Well, Yuzu did fill the dance class water guns with ice water…"

Ako jumped. "What? Why!"

Yuzu smiled and laughed. "'Cause it's hot out!"

"But you're out now," Kanata stated. "So you'd better march back or else you'll get wet again."

Ako hissed at him angrily, his cocky smirk making her mad, but ignored him and turned to her silent companion.

Koi was standing still, dripping wet. However, Ako didn't see him shivering or reacting to the fact that he was soaking wet.

Ako's eye twitched. "Uh… l-let's go…"

Koi turned around to start walking away. "Okay."

Yuzu waved at the retreating theater class members. "Bye-bye!"

 **~0~**

A loud buzz rang through the forest air.

"The game is now over. All remaining players return to the campsite." Director Morohoshi's voice called through, and the remaining members slowly crept out.

After a headcount to make sure everyone was back, S4 and M4 took the stage again, just like they had for Showcase.

The only ones wet from all of them were Asahi and Yozora. Both of them were colored green.

The beauty class members were complaining loudly.

"Oh dear," Yozora sighed with a smile. "Looks like we definitely lost."

Asahi laughed in embarrassment. "Kanata got us good, didn't he?"

Kanata smirked.

Morohoshi stepped forward. "We will now go over the scores!" He raised his arm towards the screen, where the bars showed up, like they had for Showcase.

Sure enough, beauty class had lost, only earning 12 points total.

The next team to stop was the blue bar at 26 points.

"No way!" Ako shouted.

Tsubasa hung her head. "Unacceptable for theater class."

"Guess we'll have to try harder." Nozomu smiled.

Hime smiled. "I think it's obvious who won."

Yuzu grinned cheekily. "Isn't it?"

And then, song class's bar stopped growing. They only achieved 43 points.

Subaru shrugged. "Not so bad."

And then, the dance class bar kept growing, until it reached 130 points.

"Dance class wins!" Morohoshi shouted.

The class members cheered happily and wildly.

Yuzu was jumping around on stage and then stopped and held her water gun up. She shared a look with Kanata, then sent a glance to the crowd, before shouting loudly. "Dance class, open fire!"

Chaos erupted, as the dance class began spraying wildly. Green water splashed everyone, and the freezing temperatures of the water called for more screams.

After making sure everyone was wet, and after they had run out of water, they finally stopped.

Surprisingly, Director Morohoshi remained untouched by the water. He cleared his throat, gaining attention from the freezing campers. "That ends this challenge. As the winners, dance class has won… a snow cone party." Many cries rang out at the irony of the situation. "All campers will get the rest of the day off to warm up." Morohoshi concluded.

 **~0~**

Laura stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing her hair with a clean towel. "Ah, I feel so much better now."

Koharu smiled. "I know."

"Why did dance class have such cold water, anyways?" Yume moaned as she lay in her bed.

Lara shrugged and looked at Koharu. "Did someone get you out?"

Koharu nodded. "Yes, Haruka, the top girl in the dance class, got me."

Yume sighed exaggeratedly. "Dance class… we should keep an eye on them."

Koharu giggled.

Laura grinned. "I know right."

"Hey," Yume sat up, glancing at her cabin mates. "Let's go see what Mahiru and Ako are up to!"

Koharu smiled. "Sure."

Laura nodded. "Okay."

 **~0~**

Yume knocked on the door. It soon opened to reveal a frowning red head.

"Hi Ako," Yume called. "How are you?"

Ako huffed. "Horrible," she replied. "That dance class… they are truly a team to beware of!"

Laura nodded. "Yea."

Ako let them inside, and they settled in as Mahiru stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hello." Mahiru greeted. "Sorry for getting you two."

Laura waved her off. "No worries."

Yume giggled. "Especially since you guys got last place."

Mahiru darkened.

The girls froze, and glared at Yume, who winced.

Mahiru cried out angrily, pulling out tiles and smashing through them with her hand.

The girls jumped in shock.

"It's all because of my brother and sister's carelessness! How dare they! Beauty class could have won!" Mahiru shouted angrily.

Koharu smiled nervously, holding her hands out to calm Mahiru. "It's okay, Mahiru. I didn't get anyone and I got caught."

Mahiru softened and glanced up at Koharu. "Not you, Koharu."

"I don't think that this was the challenge for beauty class." Koharu said. "Perhaps the next one."

Mahiru nodded and smiled. "For sure."

They suddenly heard a light chirp sound, quiet, and sounding somewhat like a cat's meow.

Ako rubbed her nose as the girls glanced at her. "Excuse me… that water was so cold. If I get sick, so help me I will get dance class!"

Yume blinked. "That was a sneeze?"

Ako raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" She answered, uncertain about the question.

Koharu smiled. "It's so cute."

Laura smirked. "You're just like a little cat."

Ako blushed. "S-So what?" She rushed out. "I happen to like cats."

Koharu giggled. "So cute."

Yume smiled at Ako. "It's okay, Ako! I think cats suit you just fine!"

Ako nodded and crossed her arms. "Of course you do!"

Mahiru sighed with a light laugh.

Ako hissed at Yume. "Just because you compliment me doesn't mean we're friends, Yume Nijino!"

Yume laughed nervously. "Of course not…"

The other girls laughed at the two as they enjoyed the rest of their evening.

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter, I do! :) Please leave a review!**


	8. Camp Scenes

**So I just want to make it clear that I'm a girl. You can use she/her pronouns on me!**

 **Okay, I have a lot to say to all my readers. No one even reviewed the last chapter. It really upset me, I couldn't even write.**

 **I want to thank MangaMunchies for being the only one who did review. If you ever need anything, let me know!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

~0~

Ako stretched out her arms in front of her and dropped them, feeling her muscles relax.

"Miss Saotome."

Ako turned with a curious look.

Ms. Momoko stepped up to her, holding out a slip of paper. "Would you deliver this note to Mister Dave in the dance building?"

Ako nodded and took the paper. "Yes ma'am." She turned around and began the journey to the neighboring building.

She entered the building and looked around. As much as she was despising the dance class for their win, she couldn't deny that their dancing was great. The campers in the large room were dancing all around, some in groups, some solo. Along with the different dances, different sounds of music mixed together in the enclosure.

Her eyes glazed over the people in the room, scanning for the large man with the bright clothes and personality whom she had the message for.

"What are you doing here?"

Ako turned at the closeness of the voice. She spotted Kanata gazing down at her with suspicion. She noticed the sweat on his face and the faster movement of his chest for breathing. She huffed. "I'm here to deliver a note to Mister Dave from Miss Momoko."

Kanata's stare flickered to her hand, which was holding the note. "Mister Dave is away with Yuzu and some others right now." He held out his hand. "I'll give it to him when he comes back."

Ako narrowed her eyes at him. She stuck her hand out with the note. "Fine, here."

Kanata reached and grabbed it, his fingers brushing against hers lightly as he pulled the paper away and tucked it into his jacket's pocket.

Ako snatched her hand away sharply and pulled it behind her with the other one. "Good day." She said in farewell and turned to leave.

"Bye." Kanata replied and went back to his own things.

 **~0~**

Yume smiled as she stepped out of the song class building after practice. "Another day done!"

Laura smirked. "Yup."

A swarm of girls sudden rushed past them, causing Laura and Yume to look around in confusion.

"What's going on?" Laura asked.

Yume shrugged and she moved forward, towards where the girls were tightly packed around.

In the center of the group was a tall male with floppy silver hair and icy blue eyes. He was smiling brightly as the girls swooned at him.

"Thank you all, lovely ladies." He said, his voice smooth.

The girls swooned again.

The boy caught sight of Yume and straightened up. "Miss Yume Nijino! What a pleasure to see you!"

Yume blinked.

The boy seemed to notice. "Ah, of course. My name is Hokuto Izumi. It is nice to formally meet with you."

"Uh… yea." Yume replied awkwardly.

Hokuto smiled. "You are very lovely, Yume. I must say, that your performances were astounding. Frankly, you've made me a fan."

Yume grinned broadly. "Thank you!"

Hokuto nodded. "Indeed. I hope we will get along nicely in the future."

Yume nodded. "Sure! Me too!"

Laura rolled her eyes at Yume lightly before going to nudge her. "Come on. We're meeting Koharu, aren't we?"

Yume jumped. "Of course! Nice to meet you, Hokuto. See you around!"

Hokuto waved at the girl with a bright smile. He turned back to the other girls. "So, ladies, I hope we all can get along."

Swooning and screams resumed.

 **~0~**

Ako sighed dreamily, her mind in lala-land, as she spied on her famous crush. "Subaru…" she called happily, as she imagined many possibilities from her spot behind a bush.

A sudden boyish laugh interrupted her daydream, causing her to spin around sharply.

Ako hissed angrily, "What are you laughing at?"

Kanata stuck his hands into his pockets. "If you like Subaru so much, why are you hiding?"

Ako boiled in anger. She jumped up, pouncing towards him with a sharp hiss.

He stepped aside, dodging her attack easily.

Ako fell to the ground with a hard thump. She glanced back at him as she pushed herself up. Ako glared. "Why are you here?"

"I happened to be passing by." Kanata answered simply. "Anyways, are you at this camp just because you want to get close to Subaru? You won't get anywhere by hiding behind a bush all the time."

Ako hissed. "I don't hide behind a bush all the time! And leave me alone! You don't know my reasons." She frowned.

Kanata stared at her and hummed. "I suppose." He paused. "I hope you know your own reasons."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ako jumped at him again, her claws out in attack.

He stepped back, clearly avoiding the strike. He laughed lightly as she fell straight to the ground. With that, he turned away, beginning to walk away.

Ako turned her head towards him, watching him go. She frowned angrily. "You don't know me at all…" she muttered.

 **~0~**

It was already dark out, but Yume was going out. She pulled on her koala hoodie over her sleeping shirt and stepped out of the cabin. Maybe she would go visit her parents, she hadn't seen them in a long time.

A soft and cool breeze blew through her and Yume took in a deep breath.

Her eyes glazed around the path she walked. She spotted the Ambition Trees, where the papers still hung around. Yume smiled as she approached it, and began reading the messages on the slips. The messages were very inspirational and filled with determination.

Yume's eyes caught onto a slightly familiar slip, the one that had a kind of sad message, in her opinion.

She stared up at the red paper, as it dangled in the air, strung up by a simple piece of gray string. A light wind passed by, causing the paper to flutter wildly, but Yume kept her eyes locked on it.

"Yo, tomato." A deep voice called out softly.

Yume jumped up, startled. She spun around and was met with the presence of Subaru.

He smirked at her. "What are you doing here so late? Don't you have a curfew?"

Yume frowned tightly. "Don't call me that! And yes, I do. But I was going to go see my parents." She answered.

Subaru blinked. "Your parents?"

Yume nodded. "Yes. They're staying in the teachers section."

"What?" Subaru asked. "Why?"

Yume stared at him. "Because they cater the food."

Subaru paused. "Oh, really? Cool." He said. He glanced at her. "So why are you standing around here?"

Yume looked down and turned her gaze up to the paper again. It was caught up in the branches and got stuck around its own string. Yume gasped and quickly reached up to it, untangling it.

She didn't notice Subaru freeze and his eyes widen.

Yume pulled back and smiled at the slip as it fluttered again. "I just… I saw this message and… it really made me sad for some reason." She sighed. "I wish I could help this person somehow, but I don't know who it is. I think they're struggling… but they don't know how to get help." Yume lowered her gaze.

Subaru was silent, but then Yume felt a pressure on her head. She tried to lift her head to look, but it pushed her head down.

"Hey!" Yume cried out, trying to get Subaru's hand off her head.

Subaru laughed, and Yume froze. It sounded more carefree and easy than she ever heard it before.

"You're really something else, boiled octopus." Subaru said and took his hand off her head.

Yume finally lifted her head to stare at the brown haired boy, but he was already turned away.

"I'm sure whoever it is will find their way." He spoke. "Even if you don't know them directly, I think you'll find a way to help them, anyways."

Yume blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Subaru didn't respond. "Don't you have to see your parents? You wouldn't want Tsubasa to catch you out so late."

Yume stiffened.

Subaru smirked and glanced over his shoulder. "Night."

Yume nodded. "Good night!" With that, she ran off to find her parents.

Subaru turned in the direction she ran off in, his gaze catching onto the red paper hanging from the tree. His face fell, as he stared at it. He turned his head towards the path where the blonde took off in, again. He sighed. " _To find the missing piece of me_ …huh?"

 **~0~**

Ako hummed happily, a song that was Halloween themed stuck in her head. But she didn't mind, she liked it.

She skipped ahead, wandering along the path.

As she continued, she started hearing a soft sound. It sounded like small meows. The sounds peaked her interest, and Ako began moving towards it.

She soon spotted a small box resting just beside a cabin, filled with kittens.

Ako eyes lit up, as she rushed over to them.

"Hello little kittens!" Ako smiled brightly. Four pairs of eyes stared up at her. Ako bent down to sit on her knees and reached out a hand gently. "My name is Ako, nice to meet you!"

The kittens slowly climbed towards her, and began nuzzling her closely.

Ako giggled happily. "Do you guys have names?" She checked around, but didn't find a collar on any of them. She played around with the orange kitten with darker stripes. They seemed to be well fed, too. "That's odd…" Ako muttered, staring at them.

The white kitten with gray speckles stared up at her with bright green eyes.

Ako shook her head. "Nothing." She smiled. "If you guys don't have names, I'll give you some! What do you think?" She asked the kittens.

As expected, she didn't get a response, only small mewls.

Ako played with the striped orange cat with golden eyes at her left hand. "I think I'll call you, _Carrot Cake_. What do you think?"

Newly dubbed Carrot Cake nuzzled into Ako's side and meowed.

Ako grinned, turning to the slate gray kitten at her right. Her dark eyes stared at her own turquoise ones. "What about _Cookies_ , for you?"

She meowed, then turned to lay down, accepting the name.

Ako smiled. She glanced at the dark black kitten. She picked him up carefully, and stared into his blue eyes. Ako gasped at them. "I know! I'll name you _Snow_!"

The black cat seemed to deadpan, and Carrot Cake, Cookies, and the other unnamed kitten stared up at her as well, in confusion.

Ako stuttered. "W-Well, y-your eyes- they remind me of Subaru!" She giggled.

The kittens continued to stare in confusion.

"Oh," Ako gasped. "You probably don't know about Subaru, huh? Well, he's this idol and he's in this group called M4, and he-he's just the best!" Her cheeks turned pink. Ako sighed, pulling the kitten in her hands close in a hug.

The kitten mewled at her, and she pulled him away.

"Sorry!" Ako apologized. She stared at the kitten again. "You're probably right though. I don't think the name Snow fits you…" Ako stared into his eyes again. "I got it! _Sky_!"

Sky blinked at her.

"Your eyes… are like the day sky. And your pelt, is like the night sky!" She glanced around at the other kittens. "Get it?" She tried asking.

Sky meowed happily, and Ako took it as accepting the name. Ako rubbed his head softly. "So cute." She giggled.

She turned to the final kitten, the one who settled down right on her lap. She lifted him up to her eyes just like she had with Sky, his brown tabby fur under her fingers. Ako smiled softly at this kitten. "What do you think of _Snowball_?"

The kitten reached out his paw and batted at her.

Ako giggled madly. "It was worth a shot!" She stared into his vivid green eyes. "Your eyes are so pretty." Ako said. "It's like, I've seen them somewhere before."

The kitten tilted his head.

Ako shook her head. "No, there's no-" she stopped, her mind flying to the pair of eyes that were always shaded by a pair of white rimmed glasses.

Ako gasped, almost dropping the kitten in her hands.

He meowed angrily.

"Sorry!" Ako apologized. "B-but what do you think about… _Sparkles_?"

Sparkles meowed and leaned forward to lick her face.

Ako giggled as he did, and put him back down on her lap, where he curled up nicely. She put a hand on his back, petting him. "I don't know if it's just me, but you kind of look green."

Sparkles glanced at her uncertainly.

Sky nudged her, and Ako used her right hand to start petting him.

"How did you guys even end up here?" Ako muttered.

She played with them a little longer, before pushing herself up onto her knees. "I should get going, or I'll miss dinner."

The kittens meowed at her.

Ako frowned sadly. "I'll try to be back soon. And I'll bring some treats and toys!"

They rolled up close to her, causing her to laugh.

Ako stood up, and placed the four of them into their box neatly. "Behave well!" She uttered sweetly as she turned and walked away.

And all that time, Ako didn't even notice the pair of green eyes that were watching.

 **~0~**

A boy with short dark blue hair tapped his foot. He stood, waiting, his calm gray eyes pushed into a frown.

"Hasani!"

The boy turned. "Took you long enough, Hiroki!"

The newcomer, with light brown hair spiked upward and had bright golden eyes grinned at him. "Sorry! I was working with boss!"

Hasani raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you just call him by his name?"

Hiroki laughed. "Kanata doesn't mind!"

Hasani shook his head and started walking. "Okay, whatever. Let's get lunch."

Hiroki grinned. "Alright! I'm starved, man!" He jumped, and began skipping to the cafeteria.

Along the way, he spotted a boy with floppy silver hair.

Hiroki grinned and began running faster. "Hokuto!" He called.

Ice blue eyes turned and met the bright golden ones. "Hiroki!" He shouted, in surprise, since the peppy dance class boy suddenly jumped on him. "Ah!" Hokuto cried. "Get off me, doofus!"

Hiroki jumped off the boy just as quick as he jumped on.

Hasani sighed and went to help Hokuto up.

Hokuto brushed his hair. "Ugh, don't do that again." He frowned.

Hiroki grinned. "Okay, sorry!"

"That's not surprising." Hokuto and Hasani yelped at the voice, while Hiroki grinned. "Why? Because this has happened before."

Hiroki waved. "Hey Koi!"

The boy had long inky black hair that covered both of his eyes. "Hi." Koi replied.

Hokuto shoved Koi on the shoulder. "Don't do that."

Koi didn't respond.

Hasani cleared his throat. "Anyways, let's-"

"Get lunch! Yea!" Hiroki interrupted. He jumped up and started running into the cafeteria.

The rest of the boys followed behind him more calmly.

 **~0~**

 **Okay so this is just a jumble of small scenes!**

 **The Halloween song stuck in Ako's head is Halloween Night Magic, one that her VA sings with Tsuabasa's! I really love it hehe~ The thing with the cat names, if you don't get it, is that from my knowledge, Yuki, Subaru's last name means snow. And Sparkles gets the name from Kanata's last name, Kira, which kira kira maybe means sparkle. I'm not an expert and I know that it might not be right, but that's my reasoning behind it! Anyways…**

 **So those OC boys made an appearance again! I kinda just wanted to build up a little on them. They aren't too important to the story… I think.**

 **So, thanks for reading! Leave a review! Or you'll have to wait longer for a new chapter…**


	9. Scavenger Hunt

**Hello everyone! I just really really really want to thank all of you for all the reviews! Hontoni arigato minna-san! :D It really made me feel better!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Yume Nijino: Wow! That's so cool! Totally coincidental! ;D**

 **Guest: Thanks so much! This chapter is for you guest!**

 **Shirohoshisan: Thank you for the information, I will be looking into it!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume was walking beside Laura. "What do you think is happening this time?" She asked.

Laura shrugged. "Dunno. But I hope it's something that will let song class win!"

Yume grinned. "Yea!"

They settled down as Director Morohoshi stepped up.

"Good morning everyone." He greeted. "Today we have another event for our campers. It will be Scavenger Hunt! Items have been hidden all over the campsite, and each group mist locate as many objects as possible. Prohibited areas are all cabins and administration offices.

"For this challenge, there will be two teams. Song class and beauty class will team up and dance class and theater class will team up." Morohoshi explained. "Like last time, the challenge will be given after lunch. Your counselors have been given the list of items. Prepare wisely. Dismissed."

The campers got up and rounded to up.

Song class and beauty class merged in the field.

Subaru waved the group down. "All song and beauty class members meet in the song building!"

With that, the large group entered the building, and settled with Hime, Yozora, Asahi, and Subaru in front of the group.

Hime held up a large piece of paper, and Asahi took it and pinned it to a large board behind them.

Subaru spoke first. "Our biggest competitors have been teamed up. This won't be easy for us."

Yozora smiled. "That's for sure."

"Let's go over our plans." Hime stated.

The four counselors began explaining their plan to all of them.

 **~0~**

"This will be fun." Mahiru commented.

Yume cheered. "Yea! Instead of being enemies, we're partners this time!"

Laura grinned. "Let's use this chance to take down dance class!"

Koharu smiled, but then her face turned into worry. "But that means, we would be playing against-"

"That's right, girls." Ako interrupted Koharu, appearing in front of them. She raised her hand in a haughty pose. "And don't be so surprised when your wonderful Ako Saotome wins against all four of you."

Laura smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Ako huffed and raised her nose. "Of course not, I don't expect much out of you all. Theater and, as much as I would like to deny their help, dance class will prevail together."

Laura frowned, so did Mahiru.

Yume laughed. "Alright, Ako! Give it your best! We won't lose to you!"

Koharu giggled. "I'd hope not."

Laura took in a deep breath. "Okay, we'll see how this goes, Ako." She reached out a hand. "We won't lose."

Ako smirked and clasped her hand tightly, the two shaking their hands. "Neither will I."

 **~0~**

"Okay everyone!" Tsubasa called. "The game will be starting in a few minutes, so get with you groups and get ready!" She announced loudly to the mixed crowd of dance and theater students. Tsubasa nodded and glanced down at the paper in her hands. "Saotome is with me."

Tsubasa turned to her fellow counselor. "Nozomu, you're taking Nagareboshi?"

Nozomu smiled. "Yes."

Tsubasa nodded. "Okay. You're going with Yuzu and Ruka, while Saotome and I go with Kanata and Kanaye."

Nozomu smiled and glanced at the peppy dance class members. "Perhaps we should stick all three of them together."

Tsubasa grinned. "I was thinking that, but then Kanata would be driven to insanity by those three."

Nozomu laughed. "You think so? I think he does just fine with Yuzu and Hiroki."

Tsubasa shook her head with a smile. "I feel bad for him. Anyways, let's get going, it's almost time to begin." She waved over at the dance team, and then everyone in the class dropped their own conversations to gather at the front.

Morohoshi went over the rules again. "And now, you have two hours to find as many items as possible! Begin!"

The large amount of campers split into many directions, many in groups of their teams.

Ako stepped up beside Tsubasa. "The forest first?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Yes." She glanced to her side. "Let's go."

Ako noticed that she wasn't speaking to her, so she followed Tsubasa's gaze to spot the other tall counselor.

"What are you doing here?" Ako bit out.

"He's joining us on our team search." Tsubasa replied smoothly.

"And me!" A peppy voice added.

Ako turned to face a boy with light brown spiky hair and dancing bright golden eyes.

"Hi," he greeted. "I'm Hiroki Kanaye."

Ako nodded. "I'm-"

"Miss Ako Saotome, right?"

Ako nodded at him.

Hiroki smiled brightly. "Did you know that you're much prettier up close?"

Ako blinked as a blush formed on her face. She pushed back her right bang, tucking it behind her ear. "Oh… thank you."

Hiroki grinned. "Yea!"

Tsubasa turned towards them. "Cut the chit chat! We need to get a move on!"

Kanata reached over and knocked Hiroki on the head.

"Ow!" He yelped. "Sorry boss!"

Ako raised an eyebrow. "Boss?" She repeated.

Hiroki glanced at her as her rubbed his head. "Oh yea," he lowered his voice as they followed behind Tsubasa and Kanata. "He's really great, my idol; literally."

Ako scoffed at the cheesiness. "Well I suppose you are entitled to your opinion."

"You don't think so?" Hiroki asked. He hummed. "Oh! It's probably because you've never seen him practice before! He's amazing! Really-"

"Kanaye! Saotome!" Tsubasa snapped. "Keep an eye out for the items!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ako immediately replied. She turned away from Hiroki as she began looking around.

Tsubasa nodded in approval. "Look for a birdcage, a turtle shell, and a whistle. Kanata and I will keep an eye out for the other items."

"Got it!" The two campers replied.

A few minutes passed, when Hiroki called out. "I think I found the turtle shell!"

The rest of them gathered around him to spot two turtle shells sitting in the center of a dirt clearing.

Ako smiled. "Perfect! Let's get-"

Just as she was stepping forward, something pulled her back. Ako glanced back to spot Tsubasa holding her arm.

"No," she said. She leaned down to the ground and picked up a rock. She then took it and threw it towards the dirt with force.

Ako gasped as the rock started slowly sinking into the dirt.

"Quicksand." Kanata acknowledged.

Tsubasa nodded. "I knew the challenge wouldn't be as easy as we thought."

Hiroki hummed. "Do those spots look a little lighter to you?" He pointed out, then reached down to pick his own stone. He threw it at the spot, where it knocked it and sat down. "It's a path!" He exclaimed. "Okay! I got this!"

Ako blinked as the boy suddenly jumped up into the air. Her eyebrows raised as the boy started dancing, elegantly stepping on only the hidden stones.

He landed firmly beside the turtle shells, and picked one up. With it, he started dancing his way back to the clear area.

Hiroki landed and held up the turtle shell up to Tsubasa. "Here you go."

Tsubasa took it with a smile. "Good job. Nice to see dance class's progress."

Hiroki grinned and stared up at Kanata. "How'd I do, boss?"

Kanata stared at him. "Jump three, your stepping was off and your arms were forty five degrees off to the left."

Hiroki's face fell. He nodded nonetheless. "Yes sir."

"Good." Kanata replied. He smirked then. "Turn four was better than before."

Hiroki quickly lifted his head with a wide grin. "Yes! I knew it!" He fist pumped.

Ako stared with wide eyes at their interaction.

Tsubasa grinned, but turned. "Let's continue."

A few minutes later, Tsubasa called. "I found the banana."

They gathered around her to see a maze of tree branches and vines in the air, about eight feet from the ground, so thick that light was hardly coming through. At the end of the section, were two bananas, hard to see.

Tsubasa nodded, then jumped straight up. She grabbed ahold of a branch of her, then started swinging herself and grabbed a next section of vines with a hand. She "monkey barred" her way to the end, and took hold of the banana. With it in her hand, she twisted around and swing all the way back, before landing.

Tsubasa tucked the plastic figure in the bag. "There."

Ako clapped. "Amazing, Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa nodded. "Moving on."

Ako nodded, determined to find something herself.

 **~0~**

"Okay! I'll lead the way!" Yume cheered. She held a map in her hands.

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think you should be doing that?"

Yume blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Laura rolled her eyes.

Koharu cut in. "The first few items on our list are a paper bird nest, a golden hanker chief, an old scrapbook, and a pink dumbbell." She read.

Yume nodded. "Okay. Let's start with the paper bird nest."

"Where are we going to find that?" Mahiru questioned.

Yume hummed, pressing a hand to her cheek. "Well wouldn't it make sense to find a bird nest outside somewhere?"

They nodded at her.

Yume clapped her hands. "Then that's where we'll look!"

The girls deadpanned.

"Th-that's it?" Laura stuttered.

Yume nodded. "Yup!" She started running off. "I have a feeling it'll be over here!"

Laura frowned. "You can't make random assumptions like that!" She shouted, as the three others followed after the blonde.

Yume ran towards the outside bonfire area. She began searching for the nest, starting by scavenging low by the benches.

The girls deadpanned as they watched her.

Laura stared. "Hey… wouldn't a nest be in a tree?"

Yume froze and looked up. She blinked. "Oh… right!" She giggled and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. She turned her head up and began searching upward.

Koharu gasped. "I think I see it!"

The girls rushed beside her to follow her gaze. Way up high in a tree, there was a light gray colored bundle.

"Is that it?" Mahiru questioned with a frown.

"It's so far up." Laura muttered.

Yume put her hands on her hips and stepped forward. "Don't worry! I'll get it!"

The girls gasped.

"Wait, Yume!" Koharu called. "Let's get a ladder!"

Yume shook her head and she began pulling herself up the tree. "Nope! I'll be up there in a second!"

Laura scoffed. "What we're wondering is how you'll get down."

Mahiru deadpanned, however, agreeing with the pinkette.

Yume ignored them and continued up the tree. She grabbed the best and waved down.

"Careful, Yume!" Koharu called with worry.

Yume grinned and turned around, beginning to climb down. A few feet away from the ground, she suddenly lost her footing and slipped down. She thudded onto the ground.

The girls rushed up to her.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked first.

Yume moaned softly and pushed herself up to sit up. "Yes, I'm fine." She smiled, holding the best up. "Here you go, Koharu!"

Koharu took it and stuck it in the bag. "Good job."

Yume smiled as Laura helped her stand. She straightened her back and stared up at the sky. Suddenly, something bright caught in her side vision. She turned her head to look.

She gasped and pointed, "The hanker chief!"

The others followed her line of sight.

Koharu gasped. "It's so high up there!"

Yume and the girls stared up at the hanker chief tied against the flag pole, right beneath the camp flag.

"Ah!" Yume called. She grabbed the rope against the pole and pulled it down. "It should come right down!"

The girls watched the rope, as it moved, but not the hanker chief.

"It's not attached to the rope…" Mahiru uttered.

Yume stopped her useless work and pouted. "Aw… how are we going to get it now?"

Laura shook her head and stepped forward. "Don't give up so easily, Yume!" She declared, placing her hands firmly on the pole.

Yume blinked. "What are you going to do?"

"Aikatsu!" Laura shouted, as she began pulling herself up the pole.

The girls stepped back to watch.

"She's climbing it." Mahiru stated.

Koharu watched with amazement. "Wow!"

Yume nodded, equally amazed. "Yea!"

Laura grabbed the hanker chief from the pole and waved down at the girls, then carefully slid down the pole back to the ground.

"Amazing, Laura!" Mahiru complimented.

Laura grinned and handed the cloth to Koharu, who put it in the bag. "It's no problem for me!"

Yume high fived Laura. "Alright! Onto the next item we go!"

 **~0~**

As they scavenged forward, Ako spotted a shine from the corner of her eye. "The birdhouse!" She exclaimed.

Hiroki bounded up beside her. "How are we going to get that?"

Ako stepped forward. "I'll climb."

Hiroki glanced at her. "Are you sure?"

Ako nodded as she began her climb.

She kept her eyes on the metal birdcage as Hiroki called Tsubasa and Kanata over.

Chanting "aikatsu" over and over, Ako made it up to the cage. She pulled one away from the hook it was on, and waved down below.

Ako wrapped her arm around the trunk of the tree trunk and looked around. Now… she had to get down. She was too far up to just jump.

Hiroki blinked. "Are you stuck?" He asked.

Ako shook her head rapidly. "No!"

Kanata scoffed. "Cats can't climb down tree." He stated.

Hiroki blinked. "What does that have to do with her?"

Ako frowned as her eyes kept darting around.

Tsubasa shouted up to her next. "Saotome, don't tell me you're stuck!"

Ako internally panicked. She frantically waved her arms around. "N-No! No! Of course not!" She was busy with that, she lost her balance. Ako froze. She inhaled a sharp breath and it hitched in her throat as she began falling.

"Saotome!" Tsubasa shouted.

Hiroki stared with wide eyes and his jaw low.

Kanata's eyes widened and he stared up at the falling girl. He lifted his arms slightly, just as the red head fell right into them.

Ako grunted as she stopped falling. It was silent, so Ako peeked an eye open slowly. The world looked the same. She opened both of her eyes and stared up.

Kanata smirked. "Looks like you fell for me."

Ako's eyes widened and she turned red with embarrassment. "Wh-what?" She twisted violently, trying to get out of his arms, but only succeeding to roll over and drop herself to the ground with an audible thud. She let out a muffled groan.

Kanata snickered at her.

Hiroki stepped over and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

Ako brushed her shirt off and glared at Kanata through the side of her eye. "I'm fine."

"Saotome!" Tsubasa yelled, "What's wrong with you! Do you know how dumb that was? If you can't handle something, then let someone else do it!" Tsubasa started shouting at Ako.

Ako shrunk down as the older girl scolded her.

Tsubasa sighed deeply. "Are you hurt at all?"

Ako shook her head, her gaze on the grass on the ground.

Tsubasa glanced at Kanata. "And you?"

"I'm fine." Kanata replied.

Tsubasa sighed. "At least it wasn't too big of a tree."

Ako handed her the birdcage. Tsubasa nodded and turned away. "Okay, let's keep going."

"The loaf of bread is over there." Kanata said, pointing away in a direction.

Tsubasa looked over. "Good."

Kanata stepped over, where there was a large field of bushes, a few tree stumps scattered around, and the loaf of bread on a stump all the way in the back.

Hiroki blinked. "How are you gonna get that, boss? It's too thick." He poked the bushes. "Ouch! And they're the prickly leaves!"

Kanata took in a deep breath, before leaping up.

Ako's eyes went wide as she watched as he leapt and danced his way over the bushes by stepping only on the tree stumps. Not only that, but the tree stumps were so far away from each other, the jumps had to be very strong.

Kanata swiftly grabbed the loaf and spun around, returning quickly.

Tsubasa took it as he handed it to her. "Good job, Kanata."

Kanata nodded in response.

"Okay, let's keep going." Tsubasa commanded, and the four of them set off again.

 **~0~**

"Dumbbells, huh?" Laura muttered.

"Where could those be?" Yume asked.

The girls hummed in thought.

"Ah," Koharu began. She glanced at Mahiru. "Aren't there exercise equipment in the beauty building?"

Mahiru nodded. "Right."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "There are? Why?"

Mahiru glanced at her. "Some of the beauty class members like to practice with weights. A lot of the boys, too."

Yume shrugged. "Let's go then!"

The girls made their way towards the beauty class building.

Koharu and Mahiru led them towards the equipment area.

They looked around.

"I don't see any weights at all…" Laura stated.

Koharu glanced at Mahiru. "What happened to all of them?"

Mahiru shrugged. She looked around. She spotted something bright purple up high, and stared up. She blinked. "Is that-?" She stopped, but the girls spotted what she was looking at.

A slim bar, that seemed to be something for renovations, was propped up and led right to the bright purple pair of dumbbells sitting.

Yume blinked. "Who's going to climb that?"

Koharu stepped forward. "I can do it."

Laura and Mahiru nodded.

"Alright, Koharu!" Yume cheered.

Koharu began climbing the slim bar.

Laura and Yume watched anxiously.

All three girls held their breaths as Koharu stumbled.

The purple haired girl quickly recovered, straightening her posture as she continued her walk.

She stepped to the tip of the beam and picked up the dumbbell, before slowly backing up, turning around to carefully climb down to the ground.

"Good job, Koharu!" Yume cheered.

Laura patted the girl on the shoulder. "You did great!"

Mahiru nodded. "Wonderful job."

Koharu smiled, her cheeks light pink at the praise. "Thanks, everyone." She placed the dumbbell inside the bag she was carrying.

Yume nodded with satisfaction. "Okay! Let's keep going!"

 **~0~**

Ako stared down at her copy of the list. She murmured to herself as she read over the list of items of the scavenger hunt.

She nodded, happy with all the items they found.

Without any reason, Ako flipped the paper over to the back and then to the front again, checking the back even though she knew that there would be nothing on it.

But she stumbled when she spotted something black against the whiteness of the paper on the back. She pulled it over again.

Ako read it quietly. "Bonus item. A picture of S4 and M4 together. Worth 50 points."

Ako blinked. Her eyes widened as she realized the value of the item. She would go find it!

But, she glanced up, she was still with Tsubasa and the others. She turned her head left and right, trying to find an excuse.

"U-Um… Tsubasa?" Ako called.

Tsubasa glanced up at her. "What is it?"

"I-uh," Ako said slowly, "need to go use the restroom…"

Tsubasa pursed her lips but nodded. "Go ahead. Come back, though."

Ako nodded feverishly. "Yes!" With that, she turned and scurried off.

Kanata glanced at her go away with a raised eyebrow, but brushed it off.

Ako made it back towards the front of the camp and looked down at the paper. "A picture of all of them?" She hummed to herself. "Where could that be?" She frowned. "I know! I'll scan my brain database!" She closed her eyes and pressed a finger beside her forehead. "Tick tick tick… ding dong! The cafeteria! Where the bulletin board is!" She started running, knowing that there would be a picture or article with the picture of S4 and M4 on it there.

She entered the building, which was mostly empty except for some cleaners, and made her way to the board.

Ako quickly scanned the board, looking for the photo in question. She frowned, it deepening when she didn't spot any photo of the eight teens.

"What?" Ako cried. "It should be here!" She put her hands on her hips and looked around with a angry huff. "Where else could it be? I need to check my brain database." Again, she put a finger up beside her forehead and began mumbling to herself. "Tick tick tick… aha! The counselors dorm building!" She stopped. "But, we aren't allowed in there." Her frown returned.

She stomped outside, thinking about anywhere else to go, staring down at the words on the paper.

As she made it out, someone called out.

"Ako?"

Ako looked up quickly. Her eyes widened. "What are you guys doing here?"

Koharu smiled and showed her the back of her paper. "Looking for the bonus item."

"And you?" Laura asked back.

Yume pointed at the sheet in her hands. "You're looking for it too, aren't you?"

Ako hissed. "No way! And I won't tell you when I find it, either!"

The girls deadpanned at the red head.

Yume laughed awkwardly. "Okay then…" She edged around Ako.

Ako noticed her going towards the cafeteria, where she had just stepped out from. She perked. "It's not in there. I just checked."

They frowned.

Koharu pressed her lips together. "I really thought…"

Ako shook her head. "Me too." She crossed her arms.

"So now where do we look?" Laura questioned.

"We aren't allowed in any of the cabins." Mahiru added.

"So then, let's look somewhere there's a picture of S4 and M4 together?" Koharu suggested.

Yume blinked. "Where else would that be?"

Mahiru hummed. "Wasn't there a large billboard photo of them all at the entrance of the camp?"

Ako gasped and clapped her hands. "That's it!" She ran off, leaving the girls behind.

They jumped, startled by the girl taking off suddenly.

Yume started running after her, "Wait up, Ako!"

 **~0~**

The five girls panted softly as they made it to the front entrance of the camp site.

Standing tall was a large board with an equally large picture of S4 and M4 standing beside each one another.

The five stared up at it.

"So…" Yume muttered. She was at a loss at what to do.

Koharu blinked. "What's that up there?" She pointed to a circle shape that seemed to protrude from beside the board.

The rest of them followed her gaze.

Laura gasped. "It's a-"

"Target!" Ako finished for her.

"A target? So we have to hit it?" Yume pondered.

"Seems like it." Mahiru said.

Ako looked around and picked up a rock from the ground. She took a deep breath in, before letting out a cry and chucking the rock into the sky.

The girls jumped in surprise at Ako, then followed the rock with their eyes.

It missed the target. By a lot.

Ako dropped and cried out. "How?"

Laura smirked. "Ako's got the right idea!" She bent down and grabbed her own rock, before throwing it upwards. She missed as well.

Mahiru stepped forward. "Allow me."

Koharu handed her a rock.

Mahiru took in a deep breath, similar to how Ako had, and let out a loud cry. Fire seemed to blaze in her eyes as she threw the rock to the target.

It hit the target.

The girls cheered, as they watched the target spin around and a basket suddenly dropped from the billboard.

They scurried towards it, peering inside eagerly.

Inside of the brown woven basket, a simple envelope sat with a few rock weights over it.

Yume pulled it out and opened the envelope. She pulled out a photo. "It's here!"

They congratulated Mahiru.

Ako turned with a huff, seething silently.

Yume blinked as she glanced over at the red haired girl. She faced Mahiru, who was looking at Ako too. Yume nodded at Mahiru, who smiled and nodded back.

Mahiru took up another rock in her hand and, the same as before, cried out as she fiercely threw the rock at the target. It hit it again.

Ako's jaw dropped as she watched, having turned when she heard Mahiru shout again.

Another basket zipped down, settling right beside the previous one.

Ako blinked silently.

"Go ahead, Ako." Mahiru said.

Ako turned her head to the group. They were smiling at her encouragingly.

Ako blinked again. She cleared her throat, but shook her head slowly. "N-No… that's not… fair. You guys got it. I didn't."

Yume looked worried. "Th-that's not true! You helped us!"

"Yea!" Laura continued. "You pointed out the target!"

"And you were looking for the picture before us, too!" Koharu added.

Ako paused, she continued to shake her head. "What good is the bonus if both teams get it?"

Koharu spoke. "Well, maybe your team finds less items… the bonus could be your saving grace."

Ako pressed her lips together. That did make sense. But still, it wasn't right.

Laura stepped up to her and held something out. "How about if you hit the target, you take it?"

Ako let Laura drop the rock into her hand. She clenched it tightly and nodded. "Okay!"

Standing up, she eyes the target. She let out a breath and charge her arm up, then shouted as she threw the rock.

It soared through the air, and finally, hit the target.

The girls cheered.

Ako smirked. "Looks like I didn't even need your help!"

Mahiru grinned. "I guess not."

Ako strutted forward and took the envelope from the basket. She held it tightly and turned to the others. "Well then," she began politely, "we are still foes!" She shouted angrily, and ran off to meet with Tsubasa.

The rest of the girls watched in shock.

"That girl…" Laura muttered.

"Cute," Koharu giggled.

Yume fisted her hand. "She's right! Let's not lose to Ako!"

Mahiru, Laura, and Koharu nodded. "Yea!"

 **~0~**

A loud buzzer had rang throughout the campsite, signaling the end of the hunt. The campers were gathering back in the center with their teams.

Tsubasa looked around, and soon spotted her other teammates. Her eyes widened. "What happened to you?"

Nozomu, who had come up with Koi, Yuzu, and Haruka, was covered in dirt. His face was smudged, his hair looked darker, and his clothes were definitely rustled up.

Not only that, but beside him Koi was covered with drying mud. It was slowly flaking off, but the wet muck was still stuck onto his clothes and hair.

Yuzu had leaves sticking out from her hair and from her clothes.

And Haruka was dripping wet with water.

Nozomu smiled tiredly. "Don't ask."

Tsubasa clamped her mouth shut and nodded.

Haruka jumped and landed in front of Ako with a grin. "Haruka had so much fun!" She exclaimed and flailed her limbs, spraying some water on Ako.

Ako flinched away. "Excuse me!" She cried.

Haruka ignored it. "Haruka jumped into the lake to get the toy boat!"

Ako gasped. "That's crazy!"

Yuzu grinned and joined. "And Yuzu climbed all the trees!"

Nozomu sighed. "I don't think she even got down."

Ako blinked. "Why?"

"Yuzu was scouting for items, of course!" She replied.

"O-Oh…" Ako mumbled, turning away from the eccentric dance class members. They were a different level of… pop.

After everyone submitted their bags, they waited while the items were scored.

Morohoshi stepped up to the stage, with S4 and M4 lined up beside him, team beauty and song on the right of him and team dance and theater to his left. "The scores are in. Please direct your attention to the board."

There were two bars on the board. One was pink and the other was blue.

The bars started growing rapidly.

And soon, the pink one stopped, letting the blue one grow more.

Confetti blasted into the air as Morohoshi announced. "The winner is dance and theater team!"

Jubilant shouts filled the air from the theater and dance members, and upset cries came from beauty and song class members.

"No!" Yume shouted, falling to the ground in defeat.

Koharu laughed nervously at her friend. "I-It's not that bad, Yume…"

Laura and Mahiru shared disappointed gazes.

"Aha! Theater class prevailed today!" Ako's voice peeped from in front of them. Ako held her hands in front of her extravagantly. "Of course, I must give credit to the dance class, as well."

A blue bundle bounded up beside Ako. "Thanks Ako-pie! Haruka's so happy!"

Ako's eyebrow twitched, but she didn't say anything.

Morohoshi's voice spoke over everyone. "As the winners, the dance and theater classes have won a special bonfire tonight."

The winners cheered.

Haruka jumped high into the air. "Yay!" She then raised a hand towards Ako, who returned the high five with a sharp clean clap. "Let's work together again sometime, Ako-pie!" Haruka glanced at the others. "Let's keep fighting, fighting! Bye-bye!" With a jump and a twist, she spun away.

The girls stared at the retreating form of the girl.

"She's very…" Laura began.

"Peppy." Mahiru completed.

Ako sighed and nodded. "Kinda glad I'm not in her class…" She muttered quietly.

Yume stood up and held her fists. "Don't worry! We'll keep fighting!"

Laura smirked. "This gets me going!"

"We won't lose to dance class again!" Mahiru proclaimed.

Koharu smiled. "Or theater class."

Ako huffed with a triumphant smirk on her face. "We'll see."

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading! I enjoyed this chapter, so I hope you did too!**

 **A note about my updating… I would honestly post more often, but the thing is that I'm behind on my writing and I'm really swamped with school and homework, and on top of that I'm traveling on my last day of the semester! So the point is, that I probably won't be able to write and post when I go travel, so I'm writing as much as I can and having a friend upload when I leave weekly. You'll still get chapters, but no responses, but I still expect those reviews! Hehe**

 **Remember to leave a review!**


	10. Hiking Tripped

**I'm almost done with the chapters I need for away-posting… just about 2 or 3 left. Also, I made myself a cover lol XD isn't it nice?**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D I am very thankful! ^^**

 **Also, can I just say that I don't like Kirara? :(**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Ms. Anna roared to the class in front of her. "Alright babies! I hope you gathered your energy, because today we're starting with obstacle course! Everyone to the field, yea!"

The song class hurried outside, lining up and catching sight of a huge assortment of obstacles and staring in awe.

Ms. Anna smirked at their reaction. "Okay babies! Get ready, get set, and go!" She shouted, blaring a loud riff from her guitar.

The class members startled and started running forward to the first obstacle, the first of their to-be very long day.

 **~0~**

Yume and Laura panted, as they lay in the grass.

"I can't… breathe." Yume gasped.

"I can't… move." Laura added.

Ms. Anna stood up and played a guitar note. "It's lunch time, babies!"

Moans of happiness cried out.

"But after lunch," Ms. Anna continued, "it's self-training! Now go build up your energy!"

"Yes!"

Yume and Laura struggled to stand up, supporting each other while doing so.

"I'm starving!" Yume whined.

Laura nodded. "Me too."

Yume stretched her arms. "I wonder what Mama and Papa has cooked today!"

Laura smiled. "Let's go see!"

 **~0~**

Yume moaned in happiness. "Rice and curry! Yum!"

Laura nodded, already eating.

Yume smiled and copied her.

"Hey you two," Mahiru greeted, as she and Koharu arrived, taking seats beside the two song class members.

Yume grinned. "Hey!"

Koharu sighed tiredly. "We had to train on an obstacle course today."

Mahiru sighed with her. "It was tough."

Laura nodded, spoon in her mouth. She swallowed, "Us too."

"Are you off for free training after lunch?" Yume asked.

Mahiru and Koharu nodded.

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you have something in mind?"

Yume nodded. "Yea, I-"

A sudden thud of a tray came from beside Koharu, and a bundle of red slammed into the table, moaning. "Miss Momoko is ruthless! My muscles ache!" She wailed.

Koharu smiled softly and rubbed Ako's back comfortingly. "It's okay, Ako."

Ako moaned and lifted her head. "I hate obstacle courses."

Mahiru gave her a sympathetic look. "I suppose that we'll be training with them more often from now on, though, with the Mid-Summer show coming up."

Yume nodded. "Yea! And, as I was saying, let's all go on a hike!"

"A hike?" Laura question.

Yume smiled. "For our self-training now."

Koharu lit up. "Ah, good idea, Yume."

Mahiru nodded. "I think a hike would be well for us."

Ako sighed exaggeratedly. "I suppose I could join in on a hike."

Laura nodded. "Sure thing."

Yume grinned excitedly. "Alright!" She began scooping food into her mouth quickly. "Let's hurry!"

The girls sighed at Yume's behavior, but continued to eat together.

 **~0~**

Yume led the group towards the path. "Okay, let's head out!"

Laura stopped. "Shouldn't we get a map or something, in case we get lost?"

Yume paused.

Ako rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Mahiru hummed.

"Oh!" Koharu said. "I already grabbed one." She pulled it out and showed it to them.

"Ah!" Yume cheered. "That's our living grab bag, Koharu!" She laughed.

Koharu smiled.

"Now we're ready to go!" Yume cried, and led the group ahead.

The girls marched through the path, enjoying the scenery of the plants, trees, and wildlife.

They chanted "aikatsu" as they hiked exuberantly.

Laura glanced back at Koharu. "Are we still on track?"

Koharu nodded. "Yes."

Laura smiled. "Great."

Yume turned to Ako with a bright expression.

Ako smiled back. "There are so many beautiful flowers and animals!" She scurried ahead of them, spotting a flower. Her eyes sparkled as she stared at it.

They gathered around her.

"Ako?" Yume questioned, as she leaned around the red head to see what she was staring at.

Mahiru lit up. "Ah! Are those flowers?"

Ako nodded. "Yea. They're crocuses."

Laura smiled. "They're growing naturally."

"They're so pretty," Koharu added.

"In flower language," Ako said, "they represent _'joys of youth'_. I really like them!"

Yume smiled. "That's a nice meaning."

"Isn't it?" Ako retorted softly.

Yume smiled and straightened her back out.

Ako stood up beside her.

Yume looked to her left, catching sight of some movement in the bushes. Her eyes widened. "A bunny!"

Ako moved beside her, following her gaze. "No way! It was a cat!"

Yume frowned at her, and the two took off running, chasing after the unknown creature.

Mahiru, Laura, and Koharu gasped.

"Yume!" Laura called.

"Ako!" Koharu cried.

The three of them chased the two instinctive girls.

Yume and Ako raced beside each other, both trying to get to reach the animal first.

They laughed, as they soon slowed down their running, having realized that they lost the animal.

"Yume! Ako!" Laura called from behind.

Ako and Yume stopped and turned, wide grins on their faces from exhilaration.

Mahiru stopped and sighed. "Can you two not run off everywhere?"

Yume laughed. "Sorry, sorry. We just got excited, right?" She nudged Ako's side.

Ako stuck her tongue out at Yume in response.

Koharu sighed. "Let's get back now."

Laura nodded in agreement.

Yume smiled. "Okay." She moved around, to get ahead of them.

But then, something caught over her shoe and caused her to lose her balance. She shouted loudly, her hand reaching and grabbed the closest thing to her.

Unfortunately, it was Ako.

Ako cried in surprise as she was grabbed and tugged over. She was pulled, but slightly in front of her was another figure.

Unfortunately, again, Koharu stumbled down with Ako as well. She yelped.

And then Laura, who was walking along beside Ako, tripped over Ako's flailing limbs.

It all happened fast, and soon the four girl tumbled down into the earth.

Mahiru gasped in horror as she watched a sudden ditch in the ground opened up, swallowing the four girls.

It silenced, as the four worked to untangle themselves.

Laura pushed herself off of Ako, who grunted angrily in response.

Laura helped Koharu up, and Ako got up to help Yume up.

They looked around. Simply put, the four of them fell into a large hole in the ground, loose dirt and gravel falling over them.

"What happened?" Yume asked, as she brushed her clothes.

"Are- are we in a hole?" Ako stuttered.

Koharu looked around. "W-Why is there a hole here?"

Laura kept staring upward. She couldn't tell how deep in they were. "Mahiru?" She called out.

Mahiru's head popped up over the edge. "Are you guys okay?"

It was rather dark inside the hole, but they could still see okay.

Laura nodded. "Yes! Can you go get some help?"

Mahiru glanced around. "Yea! How deep are you?"

"I can't tell." Laura replied.

Mahiru nodded with a slight frown. "Okay. I'll come as soon as I can with help!"

"Wait!" Koharu called. She reached around, finding her map still tucked in her belt. She crumpled it up, and reached back to throw it skyward. It landed over the edge. "Take the map!"

Mahiru nodded again. "Thanks."

"Thanks Mahiru!" The girls shouted, as the blonde disappeared.

Laura turned and sighed.

Ako glared at Yume. "Good going, Yume."

Yume flinched. "S-Sorry!"

"Why did you have to grab me?" Ako complained.

Yume winced again. "Sorry…" she said again.

Koharu put her hand on Ako's shoulder. "It's okay, Ako."

Laura nodded. "Yea, we're all stuck here now."

"Thanks to Yume." Ako said.

Yume frowned and slid down to the ground. It was grossly wet. "Sorry."

Ako sighed. She copied Yume, and sat down. She grimaced. "Ew!" Ako shook her head. "Whatever. We're stuck here anyways."

Laura leaned back against the dirt wall and stared up. "How did a hole in the ground even appear?"

Koharu looked around. "I think… that maybe it was here before, but then it got covered with dirt. Then, when all four of us fell onto it, it collapsed under our weight."

Ako snorted. "Probably mostly because of Yume. She's the heaviest."

Laura snickered. "Yea."

Yume gawked. "What? No way!"

Koharu giggled.

Yume sighed and hugged her knees. "Do you think we could climb out of here?"

Laura returned her gaze upward. She shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. If we use each other to climb up…"

"Like the rope climb!" Yume cried, standing up.

Koharu nodded, "Yes! Kind of!"

Laura grinned, "Okay Yume, give me a lift!"

Yume went towards Laura and bent down. She locked her hands together and held it in front of Laura's foot.

Laura lifted her foot and stepped on Yume's hand, pushing herself upward. Laura grabbed onto the sides of the hole, and tried to climb out.

"Higher, Yume!" Laura called.

Yume grunted. "I'm… trying."

Koharu and Ako rushed to her side and assisted in lifting Laura.

Laura grabbed the wall of dirt, trying to pull herself up to the edge. She waved her arms up, trying to even grab the ledge. "I can't- I can't reach it."

Laura pushed herself lower, and jumped down from her elevated position. She sighed and shook her head, "It's too high."

The girls' faces fell.

"That sucks," Yume moaned, dropping down to sit again.

Laura leaned her head back, "I guess we just have to wait for Mahiru."

Koharu sighed, "I hope she comes soon."

"Me too," Ako added, as the four girls elapsed into silence, listening for anyone coming nearby.

 **~0~**

Mahiru ran as fast as her legs could take her, to get back to camp as soon as she could. She marked the spot that her friends had fallen, and was quickly finding her way back. Unfortunately, they had made it pretty far into the nearby forest on their hike.

Mahiru burst into the campsite, looking for anyone who could help.

Her eyes caught sight of a very familiar head of blond.

"Big brother!" Mahiru cried loudly, causing him and his unit mates to turn in attention to her.

"Mahiru!" Asahi grinned as he greeted her, but stumbled as he noticed her expression, "What's wrong?"

Mahiru panted lightly to regain her breath, "It's- the girls! My friends, we went out on a hike, and they fell into a hole."

"A hole?" Asahi repeated.

Mahiru nodded, "Yes. We need a ladder or, a rope! To get them out. It's really deep."

Asahi nodded. He turned to his friends, "Come on guys, let's go help them."

Nozomu nodded quickly, "I'll get a rope," And with that, he rushed off.

Subaru stepped towards Mahiru, "Where did they fall?"

Mahiru held up her crumpled map and pointed to the spot off the path.

Subaru frowned, "Why were you guys off the path?" He shouted.

Mahiru flinched.

Asahi put his hands on his sister's shoulders and frowned at Subaru, "Don't yell at her!"

Mahiru shook her head. "Yume and Ako were chasing an animal, and when we were going back to the path, Yume tripped and pulled herself, Ako, Koharu, and Laura down with her. Then the ground just opened up and they fell in with it."

Subaru groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Of course, he should've expected the blonde to be the cause.

Asahi gripped his sister's shoulders tighter in worry, "Are you okay?"

Mahiru nodded, "I'm fine, but we need to go help."

"It's going to get dark soon," Kanata quipped in.

Before they could react, Nozomu reappeared with a large bundle of rope hanging over his shoulder.

Subaru nodded once.

"Okay sis," Asahi said, "lead the way!"

Mahiru nodded, and took off in a run.

 **~0~**

Koharu glanced up and wiped her glasses uselessly, trying to clean them with her dirty hand. She sighed and gave up on them, instead tilting her head to glance over the frame. "It looks like it's getting dark…" She said softly, with worry.

Yume bit her lip. "What do we do?"

Ako took in a shaky breath. "I do not want to be stuck here in the dark."

They silenced with worry.

"I hope Mahiru comes soon," Laura muttered quietly.

Yume slowly said, "Can we hold hands?"

They paused.

Ako reached forward and grabbed Yume's hand with her own, and then Koharu's hand with her other. Koharu smiled and held out her hand, as Laura took it. Laura grabbed Yume's free hand.

Yume smiled, "There. I feel better."

They laughed gently, but quietness resumed, as they waited to hear for any sounds of Mahiru.

Minutes later, they heard some rustling.

"Girls!"

The four in the dark stood up.

"Mahiru!" Laura shouted.

Mahiru peered over the edge, "I brought M4 to help."

"M4?" Yume repeated, crinkling her nose.

"M4!" Ako shrieked, her heart jumping. "Then that means- Subaru's here!" She felt giddy, but then realized that she was all dirty. She quickly started patting herself, trying to appear clean. "H-How do I look?" She asked the girls.

Laura raised an eyebrow in clear confusion. "Like you fell into a hole?"

Ako cried in distress, "No! This is horrible!" She turned up. "Mahiru! I demand you go get someone else!"

Laura gawked at her. "What? No way!"

Yume waved her hands, "C-Calm down Ako. Let's get out of here first…" She laughed nervously.

Koharu put a hand on Ako's shoulder, "We're all dirty. I don't think they'll judge us."

Ako's breathing slowed down some. She nodded, "Yea, you're right. Subaru's not like that!" She told herself.

Nozomu called out. "Watch out, we're dropping a rope!"

And then a long rope fell right against the wall of the hole.

Laura glanced back, "Koharu, you can go first."

Koharu blinked, "Ah, me?"

Yume nodded, "Yea, you can see the least out of all of us. Go ahead."

Koharu nodded, and went to climb the rope. It took a while, but she made it to the top.

As she poked above the hole, a hand grabbed her arm and helped her above.

"There you go," A sweet voice called.

Koharu blinked and tried to see, noticing the blond head around her frames. "Asahi!" She gasped.

Asahi smiled, "Yup." He frowned, noticing her dirty glasses, "Can you see?"

Koharu shook her head slightly.

Mahiru came up. "I'll help you out, Koharu."

"Thank you, Mahiru," Koharu smiled.

Down below, Laura spoke. "Yume, you can go next."

Yume nodded, not arguing, and went to climb.

Ako stuttered and glanced at Laura. "I-I'll go last."

Laura check Ako, but nodded, "Okay."

Yume sighed deeply as she pulled herself into the level earth. The air felt so much fresher, somehow. A hand appeared in front of her as she was pushing herself up. She took it, and assisted herself to stand straight. She looked up to see a frowning Subaru. Yume gulped. "Uh…"

Subaru sighed, "Honestly, boiled octopus."

Yume turned red, "Don't call me-!"

"Are you okay?" He interrupted.

Yume stopped. She slowly nodded, "Yes. Just a little dirty."

Subaru nodded, "Good."

Laura was the next to surface from the hole.

Someone reached down towards her, "Here, Miss Laura."

Laura glanced up at Nozomu and took his help to stand up. She brushed her shirt, "Thanks."

Ako climbed up the rope nervously, anticipating seeing Subaru. She heaved herself up, as she finally made it over the edge of the hole. Relief flooded over her.

Her eyes scanned quickly, searching for Subaru.

"Need help?"

Ako looked up, spotting the tall male with green hair and white glasses. He was holding a hand out towards her slightly.

Ako huffed and turned her head away, since it wasn't the person she was looking for, "No thank you," She hissed, and began helping herself up.

She pushed herself up and stood by herself, with Kanata watching her with amusement. She moved to take a step, when suddenly something caught over her foot. Her eyes widened and she yelped as she lurked forward. " _Nyah_!"

Ako stumbled straight on top of the unsuspecting Kanata, causing them both to fall to the ground.

Ako groaned unhappily. She sighed tiredly, tired of all the dirt already. But she pushed herself up and off of Kanata with a miserable mood. "Sorry," She huffed.

Kanata sat up as she got off him. He silently watched the cheerless girl.

Yume went towards Ako, "Are you okay, Ako?"

Ako sighed and crossed her arms. "Can we just get back? I'm tired."

Laura nodded, "I agree."

"Let's head back before it gets too dark." Nozomu stated.

The rest of them agreed, and they all filed back to the camp.

Subaru glanced at the girls seriously. "You do know that we have to tell Director Morohoshi about this."

The girls froze up.

Yume stuttered. "D-Do you h-have to?"

Nozomu nodded. "Yes, sorry."

Laura sighed and shook her head. "No, it's okay. We should've expected as much…"

Koharu hummed. "Let's get cleaned up."

They agreed and left the boys, going to their own cabins to clean up.

 **~0~**

"What you did was very irresponsible." Morohoshi spoke.

After they all were cleaned up, someone had come and said that the director was asking for their presence. They all knew what was coming.

"Going off the path," Morohoshi said, his strict gaze falling onto Yume and Ako, who flinched under it, "could have been more disastrous. Fortunately, Miss Kasumi was able to call for help within time." His eyes darkened even more. "As punishment," all five girls winced at the word, "all five of you will be assigned cleanup duty in the cafeteria for all three meals for the next week."

The girls gasped.

"W-Week?" Yume protested. "B-But the Mid-Summer Camp Fest is in a few days!"

Morohoshi turned his deep gaze over Yume. "I am aware of that. You girls should have realized that as well."

He paused, letting them soak in the information. "However, I will be sending a full investigative team to search for more of these safety hazards. So, I will lessen your punishment to helping with just the dinner service for the next week."

The girls shifted with ease, glad for a simpler task.

"Now then, you are dismissed." Morohoshi declared.

"Yes sir." The five called, and quickly filed out of his office.

Yume let out a deep breath. "Sorry guys. It's all my fault."

Ako bit her lip nervously. "A-Actually i-it's also mine…"

Mahiru smiled. "It's okay. We're all going together."

Laura sighed but nodded. "Yea. It was our fault for going with Yume in the first place."

Yume frowned. "Hey!"

Laura stuck out her tongue and laughed. "Just kidding!"

Koharu, Ako, and Mahiru laughed along.

"Ladies."

The girls stopped in their tracks, and turned slowly.

Ako froze and spoke first. "Tsu-Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa frowned. "What was the verdict?"

Only Ako seemed to understand, as the others didn't know what to say.

"D-Director Morohoshi gave us a week of dinner duty." Ako responded.

Tsubasa hummed. "A little lenient, in my opinion." The girls stiffened. "From what I heard, it was Nijino and Saotome's faults." She raised an eyebrow. "Is that correct?"

Yume and Ako nodded hesitantly. "Yes ma'am."

"Then, you two will have extra work. Every night after dinner duty, you both will go and clean one of the class buildings. Starting with the song class, then beauty, theater, and dance. Then repeat until the week's end." Tsubasa explained. "Understood?"

Laura spoke. "That's not fair-!"

"No, Laura." Yume stopped her from continuing. "It is fair. Right Ako?"

Ako nodded firmly. "Yes it is."

Tsubasa held back a smile, and nodded in approval to the girls. "I'll be making sure that you all do your work. Now get back to your cabins."

"Yes ma'am."

The girls left to get back to their housing areas.

"Yume, Ako…" Koharu called.

"You didn't have to take the work yourselves." Laura said.

"We would've helped." Mahiru added.

Ako and Yume stopped walking.

Ako folded her arms and stared at them. "Why, Yume, I think they are doubting our skills."

They blinked.

Yume nodded. "I think so too. They believe we can't do it ourselves."

They gaped at them.

"Wh-What?" Laura gawked.

"Oh," Ako said, "I suppose we'll just have to show them, huh?"

Yume nodded with a grin. "Uh huh!"

They reached out and high fived.

Yume spun around. "Let's go, Ako!"

Ako nodded with a smile. "Yea!"

Laura watched as they ran off with a blank expression. "Those two…" She sighed.

Koharu started giggling at their display.

Mahiru smiled as well. "They're stronger than we give them credit for."

Koharu smiled in agreement. "Right?"

 **~0~**

 **Please excuse any grammatical errors! Please… for my sake… I think I had a question to ask but I forgot… -_-"**

 **Special thanks to _D.N.S. Akina_ for the plot of this chapter! :)**

 **Leave a review, and thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Punishment Times

**Wow... was supposed to post this yesterday... but i got busy, sorry!**

 **Let's see… well, this chapter is not the best in this story, I'll admit. TBH this wasn't even in my plans! But, the characters took me there so~ lol, take this small thing, necessary for 'plot' (yes, I used the plot excuse!)**

 **Response to** **XEeveEX: lol XD i had a response, but okay!  
**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

The punishment wasn't that hard. Well, at least in Yume's opinion. She didn't mind helping out with dinner, and by the looks of it, neither did any of her friends.

Yume, for one, quite enjoyed being able to spend time with her parents.

After a long and hard day of training, the girls were now finishing up serving dinner. While all the campers came for their meals, Yume and the others passed out the servings. They began cleaning up the left overs, eating themselves first, before going to clean the table tops and mop the floors.

"Thank you, girls." Kyoko called.

Yume grinned. "No problem, Mama!"

Laura nodded. "We enjoyed working with you, Mister and Misses Nijino."

Kyoko smiled at them. "Well, we look forward to your help again tomorrow."

The girls waved as they exited.

"Goodnight!" Yume called. She turned to Ako. "Let's get going."

Ako nodded. "Goodnight." She and Yume called to Koharu, Laura, and Mahiru as they took themselves back to their cabins.

"Time to clean!" Yume cheered. "The cleaning equipment should be in the closet."

The two went and gathered everything they needed to clean the floor, windows, mirrors, and piano.

Ako nodded. "I'll get some water in the bucket." She said, taking the bucket to fill with water.

Yume nodded, grabbing a cloth and heading towards a mirror to start wiping it.

"Yo tomato." Someone suddenly called. "What are you doing?"

Yume turned and spotted Subaru. "I'm cleaning." She stated.

Subaru raised an eyebrow. "Well I can see that. But why?"

Yume sighed as she turned back to wipe at the smudged glass. "Because Tsubasa told us to."

Subaru snickered. "Oh, I see."

Yume frowned. "Why are you here?"

Subaru waved a hand. "Had to finish something."

"So you're leaving now?" Yume asked.

Subaru smirked. "Why? Are you going to miss me?"

Yume turned red. "No way! Rather, I can't wait till you leave!"

Subaru chuckled and started walking away. "Whatever. I'm going. See ya, and don't miss any spots!"

Yume turned red with anger. "Excuse me!"

But he was walking away and laughing as he disappeared out the door.

Ako returned at that moment. "Were you talking to someone?"

Yume stiffened. "It was just… a janitor…" She said awkwardly.

Ako shrugged it off and moved to grab a mop and start cleaning.

The girls work diligently in silence.

Suddenly, the door opened, and both girls looked up to see who had come.

Tsubasa nodded firmly at the sight of the two girls cleaning. "Good job. I'm glad to see you two working."

Yume smiled, and turned back to her cleaning.

"I'll leave you to it, then. Make sure you both head back to your cabins after you finish." Tsubasa added.

"Yes ma'am." They both replied.

Tsubasa nodded and head off, leaving them alone again.

Yume sighed and wiped her brow. "I think we're done."

Ako nodded. "Yea, finally."

They swiftly tidied up their equipment and left the building.

"This is really going to bother our aikatsu…" Ako muttered.

Yume let out a soft breath. "Yea but… I think it'll help."

Ako hummed. "We'll have to pump our daytime aikatsu instead."

Yume nodded and smiled. "Let's work hard together to prepare for the show, Ako!"

Ako nodded. "Agreed!"

 **~0~**

Yume softly opened the door to her cabin. The lights were out, so Yume assumed that her cabin mates were already in bed.

Yume strolled past the beds, going to the bathroom to get ready for sleep.

She stepped out and climbed into her top bunk, right above Koharu.

Something rustled beneath Yume as he climbed into the high bed.

"Yume?" Koharu called sleepily.

Yume stiffened, but leaned over to look at the girl. "Yea?"

Koharu shook her head, and moved back into her bed. "Nothing…" She fell back asleep without saying anything else.

Yume laughed softly and sat back on her bed. She pulled over one of her stuffed pillows onto her lap and hugged it, nuzzling her face into it. Her eyes gazed out the window.

As she stared up at the rising moon, her mind drifted towards her previous performances at the camp. The spectacular one and the normal one she did with Laura. She didn't understand. What was the difference? What had she done differently? What had even happened? She couldn't believe that the amazing stage performance was her, even when Koharu showed it to her.

Yume's eyes clouded and she wrapped her arms around the pillow tighter.

' _I really just wish…_ '

Her eyes turned up at the stars, as she yearned silently.

' _…to be a first star idol_.'

 **~0~**

Laura glanced back at her friend. "Yume? Aren't you coming? It's lunch time."

Yume nodded. "I know. But I was thinking of training some more. I'll go get some lunch a little later."

Laura watched the blonde, but nodded. "Okay then." She waved. "See you later."

Yume waved. "Bye!"

Yume turned back around and stretched her body out. With the song building emptying out, Yume was soon the last person left inside.

She rolled out a mat and sat on it, lifting her legs up to squeeze her body as she let out a note, exercising her abdomen.

Yume fell back onto the mat. Her throat scratched and she cough violently, trying to clear it.

She pushed herself up to sit, still coughing. When it subsided, she panted for air.

Yume clawed her throat, it was still raw and hurting.

She pushed herself up, standing straight. Straightening her body, she tilted her head as she let out a loud note.

It was raw and scratchy, not sounding like it should have. Yume burst into coughing again.

"Are you alright?" Someone called.

Yume turned her head to find Hime. "Hime!" Her eyes widened. "I-It's my throat. It really hurts!" She complained. "What should I do?"

Hime paused and stared at the girl. Her eyes softened. "It'll be okay. Hold on a moment, let me get something."

Yume blinked in confusion as the older girl walked to the back. She quickly returned, however, holding a thermos and a cup.

Hime opened the bottle and poured a caramel colored liquid into the cup. She handed it out towards Yume. "This is good for your throat. Try drinking it."

Yume took the warm cup and held it up to her mouth. She took a sip. She sighed. "I can feel it warming my throat."

Hime smiled. She moved behind Yume, placing her hands on her shoulder as she started massaging them.

Yume stiffened. "Hime?"

"Just relax." Hime ordered kindly.

Yume nodded. She let out a deep breath.

"Now, try to sing." Hime demanded.

Yume let out a soft sigh and opened her mouth. She sang out. It came out clear and smooth. Yume brightened. "My throat doesn't hurt anymore! It's amazing!"

Hime smiled, before she gazed at Yume seriously. "Listen to me, Yume."

Yume stopped at her serious tone.

"The most important thing is trust in all your past efforts." Hime said. "Bring out all of your power and face whatever comes."

Yume stared at her. "But I…"

Hime smiled. "Don't worry. I know you can do it."

Yume still hesitated.

"Believe in me." Hime added.

Yume's eyes glowed. "Okay! I'll practice with everything I have!"

Hime nodded. "Good. Do your best, Yume."

Yume grinned. "Thank you, Hime!"

 **~0~**

It was the fourth day that the girls were working.

After they finished with their dinner service, Ako and Yume separated to go clean up; the dance building for that day.

"Let's get this done quickly, Ako!" Yume called. "And then we can work on our aikatsu for tomorrow!"

Ako nodded with a grin. "Of course! The Mid-Summer Camp Fest is practically here!"

Yume stepped to the door of the entrance and pushed it open. "Let's get to work then!" She giggled, and the two entered.

They both stopped at the sight of the dance studio.

Ako fell to her knees. "No!" She shouted with anguish.

Yume's eyes widened. "Wha-Why… why's it so dirty?"

The floor was glistening with grime. It was sticky under their feet and spots and smudges of dirt were everywhere.

The two girls felt their faces fall.

"I'll go get the buckets of water…" Yume muttered sadly.

Ako nodded, and took out a wipe to begin cleaning the dirty mirror.

A few moments later, Ako heard footsteps. "Done so soon?" She asked, lifting her gaze through the mirror. She stopped when it wasn't who she thought it was. She blinked, then jumped, aggressively pointing her finger at the newcomer. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Kanata watched her. "I had something to close the rooms." He pointed behind him. "According to my observations, you're here to clean up because Tsubasa told you."

Ako turned red. "Y-Yea so what?" She crossed her arms. "Our Camp Fest show is tomorrow and now we're stuck here cleaning up this mess! Thanks a lot!" She shouted sarcastically.

Kanata frowned. "The dance members were working hard too. As an idol, shouldn't you not be complaining, but working with what you have to do to become better?"

Ako froze. "I-"

"I'm back," Yume's voice called out suddenly, entering the large room. She paused. "Oh, Kanata." She smiled.

Kanata smiled and turned to the blonde. "Hello, Yume."

Ako stiffened. With a huff she spun around, facing the mirror, but keeping her gaze down.

Kanata continued speaking to Yume. "I apologize for the mess of the dance class."

Yume smiled and shook her head. "No worries. I understand. Everyone's working hard."

Ako froze at Yume's words.

"Even is, right Ako?" Yume grinned.

Ako just nodded once, still keeping her gaze down.

Kanata smirked. "Well, I'll leave you now. Bye."

Yume waved. "See you!"

Ako's eyes flickered up quickly. But as she did, they met the mischievous green eyes that were turning away through the reflection of the mirror. Ako bristled, sensing the smugness of Kanata's glance.

But he turned away and left.

Yume handed a mop out towards Ako. "How about we both work on this?"

Ako turned and stared. She took in a deep breath and grabbed the mop. "Okay!"

It took the two longer than it did with the other buildings.

"Hey Ako," Yume called as they began walking back to their cabins.

Ako glanced at her. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go for a run early in the morning tomorrow? Together?" Yume offered. "To prepare for tomorrow's performance?"

A smile grew on Ako's face. "That sounds like a pleasant idea. I agree."

Yume grinned and pumped her fist into the air. "Okay! Let's go do our best!"

Ako smiled as brightly. "Yea!"

 **~0~**

 **Shooooort chapter… ^^ still, I hope you'll enjoy!**

 **So, if you've been reading my past A/N's (which you should be doing ), then you know that I'm leaving! TnT I have a friend uploading for me though, but they're short once-a-week chapters! I apologize ahead of time, because I've been really busy lately. Writing take motivation and energy, somethings I've lacked in. But, I promise that once I get back I'll write more! I plan on writing a really fluffy AiStars story, too, since idk what this story even is?**

 **Thanks everyone! Leave a review, and thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Mid-Summer Camp Fest

**This chapter… hmm. Okay, so I've totally noticed that the romance stuff in this story is totally minor to nonexistent, but let me just say that it should be increasing after these few chapters! Anyways, please enjoy!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Good morning everyone." Director Morohoshi greeted. "I am sure that you are all aware of what today is. It is the Mid-Summer Camp Fest!"

There were loud cheers.

"Today, each student will be performing at the best of their abilities. The top camper from each class will earn the spot as the main idol in their class shows. Lower ranking campers will get the side show positions, depending on which class it is. Song class will perform a musical, theater class will host a play, beauty class a fashion show, and dance class a performance." Morohoshi explained. "Now, let us begin!"

 **~0~**

Koharu breathed out a sigh. "I'm glad we aren't going first."

Laura nodded. "Better them than us."

Yume smiled. "Let's watch!"

Ako hummed. "I suppose."

"The dance class is always amazing." Mahiru commented.

Laura nudged Yume. "Are you ready?"

Yume nodded. "Yes, I'm going to do great!"

Laura grinned. "Alright, this gets me going! I'll do my best, too!"

Yume smiled, and the two high fived.

 **~0~**

Theater class was next. Ako performed a part of a script that they had been given, and of course she did great.

"Good job, Ako!" Yume cheered, after she finished. The others agreed.

Ako smiled. "Thank you. It wasn't any problem for me."

They laughed at the girl's modesty.

After that was beauty class.

Koharu put her hands on her chest.

Yume placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do great, Koharu."

Koharu smiled and nodded. "Yea. I'm ready." She glanced around. "I think I'm going to walk around for a bit."

"Are you still nervous?" Ako asked.

Koharu shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Yume nodded. "Okay. Don't miss your performance."

Koharu smiled. "Of course not." She waved quickly and walked away. She grasped her hands behind her, strolling down a path.

As she walked, she passed a room connected to the back of the stage. She heard rustling and mumbling coming from inside. Curious, Koharu peeked inside.

She saw the back of someone wearing pink, digging through some boxes.

"Are you okay?" Koharu asked.

The person jumped and turned around. "Ah!"

Koharu stepped back. "Sorry!"

Asahi calmed down. "No worries." He ran a hand through his hair as he turned his gaze back to the boxes.

Koharu noticed. "Are you looking for something?"

Asahi nodded. "Yes…" He held up a sack. "One of our seat cushions ripped, so I'm trying to find a replacement." He laughed nervously. "But I don't think there are any in here…"

Koharu stepped closer and looked at the deep purple cloth. She took it from his hands and scanned it, until she spotted the ripped hole. Koharu smiled. "I might be able to fix it."

Asahi blinked. "Uh, what?"

Koharu reached into her pocket and pulled something out as she lowered herself to sit down.

Asahi followed, crossing his legs in front of her, watching.

Koharu opened her sewing kit and pulled out a needle. Picking a thread closest to the purple color of the cloth, she looped it through the needle's eye. Then she used the needle to penetrate the cloth and began seaming it together.

Within minutes, the rip was stitched together again.

Koharu clipped the excess string off. She held it up and smiled. "There, all done!"

Asahi took it from her hands. "Wow! It look brand new!"

Koharu smiled brightly. "I'm glad to have helped."

Asahi stared at her. "You… you're in beauty class, right? I think you were one of Mahiru's friends."

Koharu gasped suddenly.

"And your name was…" Asahi trailed off, thinking.

"Oh no!" Koharu shouted. "I'm going to be performing soon! I need to get going!" She quickly gathered her things up. She turned and bowed towards Asahi. "Please excuse me!" And with that, she ran off.

Asahi blinked. "But, your name…" He paused to understand what happened, before a soft smile graced his face.

 **~0~**

Luckily, Koharu made it back in time.

The girls smiled at her encouragingly as she went up to do her short show.

Yume gasped, watching. "Amazing! Koharu!"

Laura nodded. "That's the best I've seen her yet."

"She's really improving." Mahiru smiled.

"Mahiru." Someone called.

Mahiru turned. "Brother?"

Asahi smiled, and he stepped up beside her, looking out to the stage. "She's amazing." He said, staring at a purple haired girl. "She's your friend, right?"

Mahiru nodded. "Yea. Why?"

"She's nothing like what I took her for!" Asahi said.

Mahiru gazed out. "Well she does seem meek most of the time."

"What's her name?" Asahi asked, his eyes glimmering.

Mahiru glanced at him. "Koharu Nanakura."

Asahi's cheeks dusted pink. "Koharu… I'll remember that!"

Mahiru blinked. "Huh? Why?" She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you watch her beginning performance, though?"

Asahi turned to her. He frowned in thought. "I don't remember seeing her…" He gasped. "Oh yea! I had to go use the bathroom, so I think I missed a show or something." He paused. "Now that I think about it, I think it was hers…"

Mahiru sighed exaggeratedly.

Asahi laughed brightly. "It's too bad, but from now on I'll surely keep my eyes on her!"

Mahiru stared at him again. "Why?"

Asahi smirked. He turned away. "I should get going. See ya, Mahiru."

Mahiru watched him go. "Bye." She shook her head, she was up next.

She wasn't as nervous as Koharu, yet her show was still great.

"It's our turn now, huh?" Yume grinned, looking at Laura, as Mahiru came back.

Laura smirked. "Saving the best for last."

Yume giggled. "Okay! Do your best, Laura!" She raised her hand.

"And you give it your all!" Laura replied, lifting her hand as the two slapped them together. "Aikatsu!"

 **~0~**

Yume held her breath nervously. All the performances from the other members of the song class were great, but none as great as Laura's, her rival.

Yume felt her body shake.

Did she practice enough? Was she ready to go on?

She really wanted to be first and win the top spot in the final show. It would be everything.

Yume clenched her fists. She had to do something. She had to overcome this and do the best she could, and get the top spot.

 **~0~**

Laura finished her performance, she felt great. She felt that her show would put her to the top.

But then, Yume performed. Laura's eyes widened as Yume's aura produced a huge colorful rainbow above her. She could feel her hopes burning away. There's no way her performance had topped that.

Laura clutched her chest. How was it that Yume was able to have such a great aura?

But she couldn't tear her eyes away, so she stared at her rival as she performed spectacularly.

 **~0~**

Yume waved at the audience, before turning and walking off the stage.

Her burning throat itched, and she started coughing harshly.

An opened bottle of water appeared in front of her.

Yume grabbed it without a word and started drinking it.

When she pulled it down, she saw Laura.

Yume smiled. "Thanks, Laura."

Laura nodded. "Good job, Yume."

Yume grinned bashfully. "Thank you."

Laura hummed and looked off at the stage. "Now we wait for the results."

Yume nodded. "I suppose so…"

 **~0~**

"Thank you to all the campers for their wonderful performances." Morohoshi spoke, at the front of the stage with everyone watching. "We will now present all the scores on the board above us." He waved his hand, and eight squares, each with their own bars. The top row had the girls, the bottom row had the boys, and each column was to a different class.

The campers silenced as they all watched with anticipation.

Slowly, all the bars stopped, leaving the single bar at the top. Before they could read the results, they disappeared.

"And so we have the results!" Morohoshi declared. "Starting with dance class we have," as he spoke the dance class results showed up, "Miss Haruka Ruka and Mister Hiroki Kanaye!"

Both dance class members cheered in joy, as Morohoshi continued.

"In theater class the top campers are," again the results showed on the screen, "Miss Ako Saotome and Mister Koi Nagareboshi."

Ako grinned in approval.

"Next, in beauty class we have," Mahiru and Koharu held each other's hands, "Miss Mahiru Kasumi and Mister Hasani Eira!"

Mahiru smiled and Koharu did too, hugging the girl to show that she wasn't disappointed.

Morohoshi spoke, "And finally song class. The top scorers are," Laura and Yume shared a glance, before turning their attention back to the director, "Miss Yume Nijino and Mister Hokuto Izumi!"

Yume's eyes widened as she gasped.

Laura's eyes were wide too, but they fell right after, somewhat knowing that Yume was going to win after seeing her performance.

Morohoshi cleared his throat. "These campers will be working with S4 and M4 personally to practice for the final show. The teachers will be directing the rest of the campers in each of the class shows. Prepare well, campers, for the final show will be here soon enough and holds a valuable amount of importance to any rising star." Morohoshi declared. He let the message hang in the air over all the campers. "Thank you, you are dismissed."

Yume happily turned. Her eyes met Laura's, and she stopped.

However, Laura smiled up at her. "Congrats, Yume."

Yume smiled brightly. "Thank you Laura!"

 **~0~**

"We have to tell her." A sweet voice said in a serious tone. She was facing the back of a man who was facing away from her.

The man pushed his glasses up, a serious expression on his face. "I agree. I can no longer allow this to happen under my supervision."

The girl behind him clenched her fist. She couldn't believe that it happened again.

The man lifted a hand up to the blinds in front of him. He pushed it down and peered through. "Yume Nijino… it's time for you to get serious."

 **~0~**

 **I… tried with this chapter ^^" Let me know how I did in a review! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Music Video Part 1

**A new arc-ish thing now! I know the other arcs in this story have been in single chapters, but I have broken this up into three chapters. ^^" Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Good morning everyone." Morohoshi greeted the once-again gathered campers. "This week we are hosting a slightly different event. It is music video, in which campers will team up to create a music video with an original song."

Gasps of interest came from the campers.

Morohoshi nodded. "You will team up with any fellow campers, at least three campers and up to six persons, and create your own song, then film a music video to go along with it using anything on the campsite as your background. You will have until the end of the week to complete it, and the rest of today to work. Good luck, and get on it." He finished his speech by pushing up his glasses, letting light glint off of them and flash the campers in the eyes.

Yume grinned and turned to Laura, who was beside her. "Let's all work together!"

Laura nodded with an equally bright grin, immediately knowing who Yume was thinking about. "Yea!"

The two scurried through the mess of all the campers towards the beauty class section, until they spotted their other friends.

"Koharu! Mahiru!" Yume shouted, gaining their attention. "Let's team up!"

Koharu smiled. "Of course."

Mahiru nodded. "That would be the best course of action for us."

Yume grinned. "Let's go find Ako, then!"

The four girls then moved to go find their red haired friend.

They spotted her with a bouncing blue haired girl.

"Ako!" Yume called out.

Ako turned. "Oh, hello."

Yume smiled. "Wanna join our team?"

Ako crossed her arms and turned her nose up with her eyes closed. "I suppose that would be the thing for me to do." She peeked an eye open. "But…"

Haruka jumped up. "Ako-pie agreed that Haruka could join, too!"

The girls gasped.

Ako turned pink. "O-Only b-because you could be a useful asset to us!"

Yume grinned. "Yea! I don't mind!" She tossed a glance to the others. "Do you?"

Laura smirked. "Ako's right, we need a dance member."

"I'm okay with it." Mahiru smiled.

Koharu smiled and nodded in agreement.

Haruka cheered. "That makes Haruka happy, happy! Let's all work together! Keep on fighting, fighting!"

Yume grinned and grabbed Haruka's hand. "Yea!"

Laura put her hands on her hips. "So where should we start?"

"We should get some lyrics for the song first." Mahiru said.

Yume hummed. "How about we go to the song class, since there's the piano in there."

Laura nodded, and so did the others.

Yet, Haruka shook her head. "Uh uh. Haruka knows an even better spot!"

Ako raised an eyebrow. "Where would that be?"

"It's a surprise!" Haruka cheered. She waved her hand and started running off. "Come on!"

Yume shrugged. "Okay, let's follow Haruka!"

The rest of them hesitated, but followed behind Yume and Haruka.

 **~0~**

The girls gasped in awe.

"Wow!" Yume called. "How did you find this place Haruka?"

Haruka grinned. "Haruka just stumbled upon it!"

It was a small gazebo in a clearing beside the lake surrounded by trees. There was a large piano set, slightly hanging over the water on a platform.

"This is perfect!" Laura said, as she took a seat at the piano.

Yume swung her legs over a bench. "So where should we start?"

"That's a pretty broad question." Laura commented, as she tapped a few random keys on the piano.

Yume hummed.

Koharu, Mahiru, Ako, and Haruka all took their own spots along the benches under the gazebo.

"Oh," Koharu began, "I brought some paper to write on!"

"Good thinking, Koharu." Mahiru said.

They girls quieted, as Laura continued to play random notes. She hummed along with it. "How's this?" Laura muttered, as she let out a few notes.

Yume smiled. "That's nice."

Ako groaned. "This is nonsense. Have any of you ever written a song?"

They were all quiet.

"Then we don't even know where to begin." Mahiru said.

Yume groaned. "This is way harder than I thought!"

"How about," Koharu began, "we create a song that relates to all of us?"

Ako crossed her arms. "And what would that be? I don't know anything that we can all agree on."

Koharu's expression wavered. "O-Oh… you don't think…" She was saddened by the fact that Ako didn't think that they had anything alike.

"You're wrong!" Haruka jumped up suddenly. "Haruka knows that all of us share the urge to become the top idols!" She glanced around the girls. "Haruka wants to be the top dance member. Ako-pie wants to be the best actress! Yume-sweetie and Laura-dear want to be the best singers! Mahiru-honey and Koharu-bear want to be the best models!" Haruka waved her hands happily.

The girls smiled at the peppy bluenette.

"Hey," Mahiru smiled, "Haruka has a point."

Haruka beamed happily.

Ako turned her head upward to gaze at the sky. "Yea… but we're all still so far away from our goals."

"Right…" Laura mumbled in agreement, messing with the keys of the piano.

Yume hummed and followed Ako's gaze to the cloudless sky. Suddenly, the keys that Laura played clicked something in her mind. She turned her head sharply towards her. "Play that again! But more upbeat!" She demanded.

The girls looked at her, startled, but Laura complied wordlessly, playing the same notes in a faster and peppier tone.

Yume nodded her head. " _The light's pointing to skies so far..._ "

They sat up and gazed at Yume.

Yume smiled nervously. "How's that sound?"

"That's wonderful, Yume!" Koharu complimented, as she scribbled it down.

"I like it." Mahiru agreed.

Laura nodded, pressing her fingers into the keyboard. "Hey Koharu, can you give me a piece of paper to write this down?"

Koharu nodded and quickly handed her a piece to track her notes.

Laura thanked her as she wrote on it, then turning to the keys again. "Anyone have anything else?" She asked, repeating the tone again.

" _But our wishes won't lose to it_." Ako sang.

They smiled, nodding along to her words.

" _Show me how serious you can be_." Mahiru added.

Laura played a few more notes, letting that part play out. She stopped to write down her notes. She smiled. "I like it! How about…" Laura started playing again, " _Everything within sight can someday change the world_."

Koharu stared out at the lake. " _Each falling tear can serve to strengthen your heart_."

Haruka jumped up. " _Sew together a dress from the past and future_."

The laughed at her verse.

Koharu smiled. "I like it."

Ako nodded. "Me too."

Yume put a thumb up. "Write it down, Koharu!"

Koharu scribbled it down.

Mahiru smiled and sang next. " _Each bundle of frills adds to the courage it gives me_ …"

Laura played the piano, changing the notes up. She paused. "How's this sound…" she repeated the notes and sang the last two lyrics that Haruka and Mahiru gave.

The girls smiled brightly.

"That sounds great!" Yume cheered.

Koharu nodded. "Let's get some more lyrics, and we can work on the music too."

"Okay!" They all cheered, as they continued working.

 **~0~**

" _Show me how serious you can be_..."

Multiple voices sang, the sounds of the piano filling the air afterwards.

The piano stopped, and so it silenced. Until, a grumble filled the air.

Five gazes turned towards the source.

Yume shrank down and laughed nervously. "Sorry! It's lunch time, isn't it?"

Mahiru stood up. "It is."

Koharu smiled. "At least we finished the lyrics."

Ako stretched out her arms. "I agree. Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Yea!" Haruka cheered. "This really made Haruka happy, happy! And hungry, too!"

Yume grinned. "Alright, Haruka! Let's go get lunch!"

The two ran off together, leaving the others behind.

Ako grumbled. "Come on…"

Koharu grabbed Ako's hand. "Come on, we'll go together."

Ako smiled up at her. "Okay."

Laura and Mahiru followed behind them, and they all gathered into the cafeteria with their lunches.

"Thank you for the food!" They all synced, before beginning to eat.

Yume swallowed a spoonful of rice. "Hey so we still need a dance and a video idea, right?"

Laura nodded. "That's right."

Yume smiled. "Okay then, let's get back to it after lunch! And no stopping until dinner!"

"Yume," Koharu said, "we have to help with dinner, remember?"

"And don't forget cleaning, too." Ako piped in. "We aren't done with our punishments yet."

Yume's face fell.

Haruka blinked. "Punishment? What punishment?"

The girls stiffened.

"L-Let's just forget about it, Haruka…" Laura stuttered awkwardly.

Haruka glanced between all of them, but shrugged. "Okay."

Yume tapped her cheek in thought. "Then- I know!" She grinned at all of them. "Let's have a sleepover tonight!"

"A sleepover?" Koharu questioned.

"A sleepover…" Mahiru muttered in awe.

Yume nodded eagerly. "Yup! So we can work on our video ideas!"

Laura smirked and pointed her spoon at Yume. "You just want to have a sleepover."

Yume laughed. "Well I can't deny that."

"Haruka thinks it's a great idea!"

Ako crossed her arms. "I suppose it would work with my schedule."

Koharu smiled. "If they agree, then we have to. We share a cabin, after all."

Laura grinned. "Another thing Yume has roped us into. But, I can't say that I disagree. I'm in."

Yume smiled brightly.

Koharu glanced at Mahiru. "Mahiru? What do you say?"

Mahiru turned pink. "I… I've never been to a sleepover before."

The girls froze.

"No way…" Yume muttered.

Laura waved a hand. "Well, neither have I."

Yume jumped. "No way!" She shouted louder.

Ako tilted her head and bit her lip. "In this situation, I must admit that I have not either."

Yume's jaw dropped. "N-No way you guys…"

Koharu glanced at Haruka. "Have you been to a sleepover before?"

Haruka nodded enthusiastically. "Yuh-huh!"

Yume slammed her palms onto the table and stood up, drawing attention to her. "That's it! Koharu, Haruka, it's now our mission to give Laura, Mahiru, and Ako the best first sleepover ever!"

Haruka pumped her fist. "Yea!" She cheered.

Koharu grinned. "Okay!"

Laura waved her hands at Yume. "Hold on Yume, calm down."

Yume shook her head. "No way! I'm going to make sure that you have the best sleepover! And it's going to be with us!" Her eyes cried tears of happiness.

Ako scooted away. "Okay…"

Mahiru glanced up at Yume with a bright smile. "Thank you, Yume! I look forward to it!"

They silenced and watched the two girls.

Yume jumped and clasped her hands. "Yes! It'll be great!"

 **~0~**

Yume smiled as she ran up to the girls. "Hey you guys! Guess what?" She asked excitedly.

Laura, Koharu, Mahiru, and Ako smiled at Yume. Haruka was off eating dinner, while the other girls were helping out with the service.

"What happened, Yume?" Laura asked.

Yume clutched her hands together in front of her. "I asked Tsubasa for permission, and she said that we can do our sleepover!"

Koharu smiled. "That's wonderful!"

Yume nodded. "But only if we get enough sleep, or something." She waved her hands in dismissal. "Anyways, Koharu. Since Ako and I are going to be cleaning the song building again tonight, I'm counting on you and Haruka to set everything up, okay?"

Koharu nodded and faked a salute. "Yes!"

Yume nodded with a grin, then turned to Laura and Mahiru. "And you two," she addressed, "you can't go to our cabin until everything is ready! Got it?"

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Yume, that's my cabin too, you can't-"

"Got it?" Yume pressed.

Mahiru nudged Laura with her elbow. "Got it." She said. She glanced at Laura. "We can train together while we wait."

Laura smiled, then looked at Yume. "Okay, deal."

Yume grinned brightly. "Okay! See you later, then!" She turned to start running away.

Koharu called out. "Yume! We aren't done here!"

Yume stopped and turned. She laughed nervously. "Oh, right."

They deadpanned at her, but they all gather to complete their work.

 **~0~**

 **Kudos if you can guess the song they're singing! Kinda obvious? ^^**

 **It's so hard to balance all six girls ahhh I'm sorry if Koharu and Mahiru are lacking… I feel like I write them the worst.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	14. Music Video Part 2

**Okay so, a little cliché that none of the girls ever went to a sleepover? Hehe xP TBH I think Laura and Mahiru would be the only ones. Who do you think?**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

After Yume finished her cleaning job with Ako, she quickly demanded Ako go join Laura and Mahiru in their training, as she went back to her cabin to help Koharu and Haruka.

Then, Yume helped the two to finish setting up their cabin, before Yume went off to retrieve Ako, Mahiru, and Laura.

Yume couldn't keep her broad grin off her face, as she led the trio to the door.

"Welcome to the best sleepover ever!" Yume called, as she swung the door of the cabin open, revealing the contents inside.

All three girls gaped, wide eyed.

The whole cabin had dim lighting, the colored paper over the lighting making it have a soft orange glow to the room. In the back the table was filled with snacks. The bunk bed where Koharu and Yume slept had a large sheet over it, creating a sort of projector screen, with the seats being the bunk where Laura usually slept. An area near the front was covered with many pillows to sit around.

Laura gawked. "Wow… you guys…"

Ako nodded. "This is…"

"So cool!" Mahiru grinned.

Yume clapped her hands together in cheer. "Alright! Let's get this night started!"

Koharu nodded and pressed a button on her Aikatsu Mobile, which began to play music lightly in the background.

Ako moved inside. "What do we do first?" She asked.

Haruka bounded forward. "First, we change into our pajamas!" She shoved a bundle of clothes into each girls' arms.

Ako glanced at it and stopped. "Wait a second! Are these my pajamas?"

Haruka nodded. "Of course!"

"What? How did you even get my clothes-?"

Haruka shoved Ako from the back, propelling her forward. "Hurry and change! Hurry, hurry!" She slammed Ako into the bathroom, despite the red head's protests.

Haruka spun around and grinned at the others, who sweated nervously at the bluenette.

Koharu cleared her throat lightly. "After that, we have a short movie, snacks, and a game to play."

Yume nodded. "We even have sleeping bags, so that we can all sleep in here together!"

Mahiru smiled. "Okay! Let's get started!"

Laura nodded. "This gets me going!"

The two girls dressed into their pajamas and they began their night.

"What should we start with, Koharu?" Yume asked.

Koharu tapped her cheek. "How about a game?"

Haruka leaped into the air happily. "Truth or dare!"

Ako, Mahiru, and Laura jumped.

"Truth or dare?" Ako repeated with surprise.

Koharu shook her head with a sly smile. "Not quite. We made up a different game."

"Truth or hair!" Yume said. "You choose truth, or hair! Hair is that whoever is asking gets to do your hair!"

The girls lit up.

Mahiru smiled. "That sounds fun."

Yume nodded, and led them to the area on the floor that was covered with pillows, pulling a bottle in the center of their circle.

"Who wants to go first?" Yume asked.

Haruka waved her hand happily. "Haruka does!"

Koharu nodded. "Okay. Here's the bottle."

Haruka grabbed it and twisted it, letting the bottle spin. It spun around until it stopped, its neck facing a pair of dark purple pants. "Mahiru-honey!" Haruka cheered, "Truth or hair?"

Mahiru hummed. "Hair." She decided.

Haruka jumped up. "Yay! Haruka's going to give you the best look!" She ran around to stand behind Mahiru, as she began to pull her long tendrils of hair into her hands.

Mahiru let the girl mess in her hair and leaned forward, spinning the bottle.

It landed on Laura.

"Truth or hair?" Mahiru asked.

Laura smiled. "Truth."

Mahiru nodded. "Okay… why have you never been to a sleepover before?"

Laura blinked. "Oh, we'll probably because my parents always drilled music and practice into me. I never had many friends."

Yume started crying dramatically. "Laura! That's so sad!" She lunged over and glomped Laura in a hug. "We're your friends, aren't we?"

Laura grunted. "Ugh, Yume get off!" She huffed when Yume didn't let up. "Fine, you are!"

Yume pulled away happily.

Koharu smiled. "What about you two?" She asked Ako and Mahiru.

Ako shrugged. "I never had any close friends."

Mahiru nodded. "I played with my sister. After she left I didn't want to play with anyone else."

Laura moved to grab the bottle. "Okay! My turn!" She spun it, and it landed on Ako. "Truth or hair, Ako?"

"Truth," Ako replied.

Laura grinned. "Do you have a crush on anyone? And who?"

Ako turned red. "Th-that's two questions!"

"Just answer!" Laura demanded.

Ako covered her mouth with her hands. "No!"

"You chose truth!" Laura reminded her.

"I take it back!" Ako mumbled out, her words blurred by her hands.

Mahiru sighed at their antics. "Come on, Ako. I already know."

Ako jumped. "Wh-What? How?" She yelped.

Mahiru deadpanned. "We share the same cabin."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Ako shrieked.

Yume leaned towards Ako. "Come on Ako, now you've got us all interested."

Ako burned red. "I-I…"

All five of them stared at her.

"F-Fine! It's Subaru!" Ako shouted, and then buried herself under the pillows.

She expected to hear laughter, but didn't hear any.

"I suspected it." Koharu smiled.

Laura nodded. "Me too."

Yume stared between them. "What? You did? I couldn't tell…"

Haruka grinned. "That's super cute, cute, Ako-pie!"

Yume blinked as she remembered Subaru. She scrunched up her nose. "How do you like him?"

Suddenly Ako shrieked and jumped Yume.

Yume cried out as she fell over, Ako slashing at her from above.

"Don't you dare say something so rude about my Subaru!" Ako yelled.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm sorry!" Yume shouted, covering herself.

Ako pulled away and plopped down with her arms crossed. She huffed. "You'd better be!"

Yume sat up and rubbed her face with a pout.

Ako grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on the empty space where Haruka was sitting before, but she was still sitting behind Mahiru doing her hair.

"That's Haruka's spot!" She cheered.

Ako shrugged. "Truth or hair?"

"Truth!" Haruka replied.

Ako pursed her lips. "Why are you so peppy?"

The girls paused and stared at Haruka, waiting for her response.

Haruka grinned brightly. "What's not to be happy about? She's at the best music camp and learning how to be a better dancer! Haruka's gonna keep fighting, fighting! Until she gets to be the best!" She pulled both her hands up into thumbs up.

They smiled at the girl.

Mahiru nodded. "She has a point."

"This gets me going!" Laura declared.

"Haruka gets to go again!" She reached around Mahiru and spun the bottle. Finally, it landed on Yume. "Truth or hair, Yume-sweetie?"

Yume glanced at Haruka nervously, who was wildly messing with Mahiru's hair. "I'll take truth… since you're busy with hair."

Haruka nodded happily. "Okay then! Haruka wants to know… what is Yume-sweetie's amazing aura?"

Yume froze.

The other girls stopped and stared at Yume.

"Um…" Yume started, "the truth is… I don't really know…" The girls gaped at her. "It just happens… and I don't know why…"

They continued staring at her, waiting for more of an explanation.

Yume lightly cleared her throat and grabbed the bottle, evading the questioning.

It landed in Ako again.

"Truth or hair?" Yume asked.

Ako glanced at her with a slightly worried expression. "Hair." Ako decided.

Yume smiled and sat up, heading towards Ako. "Yay!" She cheered, and started pulling her long red hair.

Ako reached down and spun the bottle.

It landed on Koharu.

"Truth or hair, Koharu?"

Koharu smiled. "Hair."

Ako nodded. "Okay, wait until Yume's done with my hair!"

After that, the girls continued playing, until they all answered several more truths and had all their hair styled by one another.

Yume stretched her arms out while giggling happily. She went to the mirror to look at her hair. Laura had curled her hair and tied them up into tornado twin tails.

Looking beside her, she glanced at the other styles.

Yume put Ako's hair into twisty pigtails on both sides of her head.

Ako put Koharu's short hair into an intricate braid around her head, making her already short hair seem shorter.

Mahiru's hair was wildly styled into many pigtails and many buns, curtesy of Haruka.

Koharu did Haruka's hair up in a simply ponytail with bangs framing her face.

And Mahiru let Laura's hair out, pulling two portions of hair from both sides and tying them off, similar to her own regular style, but on both sides of her head.

Haruka smiled happily. "That was so fun, fun!"

Mahiru smiled awkwardly at Haruka, conscious of her wild hair designed by the bluenette.

Yume nodded. "Let's watch the movie, next!"

Koharu stood up. "I'll get it set up." She moved towards the small projector, working on setting it up.

Haruka bounded to the back. "Who wants what snack?" She asked, scooped up the large bowl of popcorn.

The rest of them grabbed their snacks and pillows, piling into the top and bottom bunks.

Laura and Mahiru took the top of the bunk, while Haruka, Ako, and Yume cuddled themselves into the bottom bunk.

Koharu quickly started the movie and joined Mahiru and Laura at the top of the bunk.

It was a happy movie, about a fairy and her friends her traveled through an adventure in order to save their home, and the girls enjoyed the light theme and humor in it.

The six of them finished their snacks before the movie was over.

Laura sat up and looked over the bed, looking at the girls on the bottom bunk. "Time for bed!" He declared.

Yume cried out. "What? No!"

Koharu laughed. "Sorry Yume, Laura has a point. It's getting kinda late."

"And we still have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Mahiru added.

"But there's so much we didn't do!" Yume continued. "Like makeup! And pillow fights! Koharu!" Yume whined.

Koharu smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry Yume."

Ako shrugged casually. "There's only so much we can do while at camp."

Haruka got up and did a spin on her feet. "Then all of us should do a sleepover again! After camp!"

Yume's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea! Don't you guys think?"

The girls hesitated, but smiled.

"I think it would be great." Laura said.

Mahiru nodded. "Me too."

Laura waved her hand. "Anyways, let's go get ready for bed! Who wants this bottom bunk?"

The girls shifted and started cleaning up the room, freshening up for bed, and setting up the beds and sleeping bags.

Finally, they all settled under their sheets.

Yume and Koharu were in their own bunks, Laura was in her too bunk, Ako claimed the one under Laura, and Mahiru and Haruka were in sleeping bags between the beds.

They were silent for a few moments.

"Haruka has a bunch of ideas in her head for the dance of the video!" Haruka stated. "We can put something together!"

"Thanks, Haruka." Koharu said.

"Speaking about that," Laura started, "we should come up with an idea about what our video will be like."

The girls mulled over it silently.

"What if we do scenes of us around camp? And then we mix it with the dancing scenes?" Yume suggested.

They nodded.

"That's not a bad idea." Mahiru said.

"We should add something to make it special." Ako quipped.

Yume gasped. "That's a great idea!"

"But what?" Laura asked.

Koharu hummed. "What if we show something that each of us are special at?"

"Each separate?" Haruka questioned.

Mahiru glanced at Koharu, then at Haruka. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Haruka hummed. "Haruka was just thinking that since this is a team project, it would be better to show our teamwork. Ya know?"

The girls thought it over.

"Haruka has a point." Ako said.

"That would be a better idea." Koharu admitted.

Yume grinned happily. "Alright! Let's get to it!"

"Tomorrow." Laura added. "Let's all just go to sleep now." She yawned right after.

Yume felt her own yawn come over. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight." They called.

"Goodnight Yume-sweetie, Laura-dear, Mahiru-honey, Koharu-bear, and Ako-pie!" Haruka giggled out.

The rest of them laughed at the long message.

"Goodnight, Haruka." They called at once, and shut their eyes for the night.

 **~0~**

 **Honestly, not sure if I should keep the weird little names that Haruka calls them… but I did. What do you think about it?**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review!**


	15. Music Video Part 3

**This is the last part of this arc!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Okay everyone! Let's get ready to work!" Yume cheered.

Laura grinned. "Yea!"

"No stopping until we're perfect!" Haruka cheered.

They stopped and stared at her.

"What?" Ako blinked.

Haruka grinned. "Yea! That's what dance class's motto is!"

Ako grimaced. "That's horrible."

Haruka twirled on her feet. "Not really!"

Mahiru nodded firmly at the revelation. "Respect."

Koharu smiled. "It goes to show how hard working the dance class is."

"Anyways," Laura began, "let's map out what we need to do."

Koharu pulled out a paper. "First, we need to practice the song and record it, then we need to plan out our video, then record the video, and finally edit the video."

"Edit?" Yume questioned. "I don't know how to edit." She glanced around. "Do any of you?"

They hesitated, none of them knowing.

Mahiru sighed. "Then we'll need to get help from someone."

"I don't even know anyone who's techy." Ako proclaimed.

Koharu shook her head. "No need. We can get help from the teachers. They have the cameras and computers in the classes so we can work on our videos."

Yume grinned. "Awesome!" She pulled her hand up into the air. "Let's get to work!"

"Yea!" They all cheered at once.

Koharu looked up. "Wait, we also need a team name."

"Team name?" Yume repeated.

Koharu nodded. "Yes. To describe our team."

Mahiru hummed. "Well then, let's come up with a name."

Ako smiled. "How about Sweet Children?"

They deadpanned.

Laura rolled her eyes. "I have a better name. Cherry Blossoms." She smiled.

The others blanked.

Mahiru scoffed lightly. "No way. I like Midday Mist." She said.

Haruka grinned joyfully and waved a hand. "Haruka has a better name! Spring Flower Girls!"

Yume fell back with laughter.

They all started laughing with her.

Koharu covered her giggling. "It wouldn't be fair to put a single one of your names!"

Mahiru nodded in agreement.

Yume sat up with a wide smile. "So let's come up with a name for all of us."

Haruka pointed a finger happily. "Star Girls!"

Laura frowned. "Star is okay, but I'm not sure about Girls."

"Squad?" Ako muttered.

"Squad…" Mahiru repeated. "Star Squad."

Koharu smiled. "Star Squad sounds nice."

Yume paused. "Doesn't squad mean four though?"

Laura shook her head. "We could mean it as a team- a squad."

Yume nodded in realization. "Oh, okay I get it! Star Squad sounds great!"

They all grinned.

"Agreed." Ako stated with a smile.

"Haruka too!"

Laura nodded and hummed in agreement.

Mahiru smiled, "I like it."

Koharu nodded happily. "Okay then, our team name is Star Squad."

Yume raised her hand up and set it facing down in front of them.

The others followed suit by placing their hands over it.

Yume nodded and said, "Let's go…"

"Star Squad!"

 **~0~**

A few days later, everyone was gathered around camp again.

"Congratulations to everyone for working and completing your music videos." Director Morohoshi announced.

A loud applause of cheers followed from the campers, all happy to have finished.

Morohoshi continued. "Now the videos will be judged and three teams will be selected as winners. The special prizes will be revealed at the time the winners are announced." He waved a hand up. "You will be called again when the results are in. Thank you."

 **~0~**

"Oh! Yuzu can't wait to watch all these videos!" Yuzu cheered as she jumped around.

The girls smiled.

Tsubasa gave the blonde a glance. "This won't be an easy job, you know."

Yuzu clicked her tongue. "Of course!"

The door opened, and four figures entered.

"Yo, sorry we're late."

Hime smiled. "It's no problem. Come on in."

Subaru nodded, and the rest of M4 took their seats in the room.

Yozora pushed the laptop in front of her towards Hime and Subaru. "Here are all the entries."

Tsubasa nodded and sat back in her seat. She glanced around the large conference room they were settled in. S4 and M4 were requested to judge all of the entries of the recent music video competition. "Ready, everyone?" She asked.

Everyone nodded, settling into their seats.

Hime nodded in approval. "Okay. Here we go!" She pressed a button and the first video began playing on the projector in front of the room.

 **~0~**

About three hours passed.

Asahi moaned. "Are we done yet?"

Yuzu barely lifted a limp arm. "Yuzu wants to know too…"

Hime smiled sympathetically. "This is the last one, okay?" She said as she pulled it up.

"Who's in this one?" Tsubasa asked.

Yozora glanced down at the papers. "It's by…" a smile grew on her face, "Yume Nijino…"

Subaru perked up, and Hime's eyes brightened.

"Mahiru Kasumi," Yozora continued, her voice softening at her sister's name.

Asahi smiled.

"Koharu Nanakura…"

Asahi's eyes then lit up at her name.

"Ako Saotome…"

Tsubasa hummed in acknowledgment and Kanata sat a little straighter.

"Haruka Ruka…"

Yuzu grinned. "Ah, Haruka, huh? Yuzu wants to see what she did!"

Yozora nodded. "And Laura Sakuraba."

Asahi grinned. "What a team."

They all agreed.

"Well then," Hime said, "let's see what they've come up with." With that, she pressed play.

The music began and the girls were singing. The video opened with the girls dancing, zooming in on them, before turning upwards towards the sun. More of the video showed clips of the girls dancing in various scenes, and also sitting and doing things together.

It ended a few minutes after.

Yuzu reacted first. "Wow! That was great!" She cheered.

Tsubasa nodded with a smile. "They put a lot of effort into it."

"It was a nice song, as well." Nozomu commented.

"The dance was wonderful!" Yuzu added. She glanced over to her male counterpart. "Don't you think, Kanata?"

Kanata nodded.

Yuzu flicked her thumb up. "As expected of Haruka!"

"What a lovely video," Yozora complimented.

Asahi's eyes sparkled. "It was brilliant!"

Hime nodded. "It was nice."

Subaru hummed. "Yea, I'd say they are pretty high up on the list."

Hime gathered her papers. "Well then, now we have to decide the fate of these videos."

Yuzu fell back with a loud groan.

Everyone else laughed at the dramatic girl.

Hime smiled at Yuzu. "Don't worry, Yuzu. This won't take too much longer."

Subaru nodded. "Let's get this done with, then."

 **~0~**

"Today we have the top three winners of the music video challenge." Morohoshi spoke to the campers. "Thank you to S4 and M4 for judging all of the videos and deciding the winners.

"I'll start with third place. The team that made it is… team Projectors!" Morohoshi declared. "They have won extra access to the practice obstacle course for training."

A section of boys of the team who won cheered.

"In second place is… team Star Squad!" Morohoshi said.

The girls gasped happily.

"They have won special training time with the teachers." Morohoshi added.

Yume and the girls grinned happily. They raised their hands and cheered.

"And finally," Morohoshi continued. "In first place is, team Elite! They have won special training with S4 or M4!"

Their team cheered happily, forming a pose to show their victory.

Yume pouted. "What a nice prize…"

Koharu smiled softly and put her hand on Yume's shoulder. "It's okay."

Laura clenched her fists. "We'll have to work with what we get."

Haruka twirled. "Haruka gets to work with Mister Dave! Yay!"

Mahiru nodded. "Let's take this with open arms."

"This will help with our training for the final show, too." Ako proclaimed.

Morohoshi dismissed the campers, and they were let out to get back to their classes and practice.

Yume nodded. "Okay you guys, let's work hard, here on out!" She held her hand up in between them.

Laura smirked. "Yea, we need to get working harder!" She put her hand over Yume's.

"Let's keep fighting, fighting!" Haruka cheered, slapping her hand on top of Laura's.

"For the final show!" Koharu added along with her hand over Haruka's.

Mahiru and Ako put their hands over.

"Yea!"

 **~0~**

 **Lol yes I totally reused the team name star squad XD but it still works lol**

 **I got the idea of their debate over the team name from MangaMunchies! They all offered names based on the meaning of their own! Hehe ^^**

 **I feel like this was a bad ending… Anyways I didn't want them to win xD think of this arc as the fall festival where Yuzukosho won second. And so yes, the elites were the admins!**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	16. Capture the Flag

**Um... Hiiii guys~**

 **Okay, I know, I know- this chapter is totally late! But, after I came back from vacation, I haven't had much energy to write, and I did try writing while on vacation, but that didn't work... anyways, I literally** ** _just_** **finished writing this, so please accept it!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **RedRibbon: Yes, I did know that! Thanks for sharing though!**

 **Happy: Don't worry, I realized I need more romance, too! It should be coming soon~ (and a little in this chapter!)**

 **xmegzyiex: Hmm, interesting idea... I'll take it into consideration! And, I kinda did the dinner thing? But, did you want more details in it, perhaps?**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

As Yume, Laura, and Koharu stepped out of their cabin together, they noticed they fellow campers scurrying away in a hurry.

"I wonder what's happening?" Koharu asked aloud.

Laura put her hands on her hips and called out to one of the passing campers. "Hey! What's going on?"

The girl stopped and looked at them. "Director Morohoshi is doing another camp event today! I heard it's going to be really exciting!"

With that, the girl hurried away.

Yume's eyes brightened, "Ah! Then we should hurry too!"

She started running towards the usual gathering at the outdoor stage.

Koharu and Laura jolted and quickly followed after, each in their own excitement and anticipation of the next event.

 **~0~**

"Good morning everyone," Director Morohoshi greeted. "This morning we have another special event. This game will be capture the flag!

"There will be two teams. Both teams will have multiple flags stationed in their own territories, with one as the main flag. Each flag is worth one point, and the main flag will be worth ten points. There will be a total of twenty five possible points to be earned." Morohoshi explained. "And now, the teams will be divided by…" he paused, building up anticipation, "boys versus girls!"

Surprised sounds rang out, before interested chatter erupted.

Morohoshi lifted a hand to calm them. "Take the time to plan with your teams. The winning team will get to order the other team around to do their bidding for a whole day." He stopped to let the prize information sink in. "The game will begin like usual, after lunch, and will be two hours long. Good luck."

 **~0~**

"Boys versus girls! This is going to be fun!" Yume giggled.

Laura smirked, "It gets me going!"

Tsubasa and Yuzu had worked to round all the girls into the song class building, since it was the biggest.

When they settled, the members of S4 began talking.

"It's our biggest challenge yet, ladies." Tsubasa spoke. "We cannot face the consequences that failing brings!"

Yuzu waved a fist wildly in the air. "We won't lose to the boys!"

Haruka jumped up suddenly, "Yea!" She shouted, before plopping back down.

Yozora and Hime laughed.

"Of course we don't want to lose," Yozora said.

"So," Hime spoke, "let's go over our plans."

Yuzu turned off the lights, showing a projector.

Tsubasa grabbed a laser pointer and started pointing it, "Here's the plan. Our team is located here, and the boys' territory is here. Each of these red marks are a single point flag." She informed.

Hime stepped forward, "We will divide into multiple teams in order to attack and defend our bases."

"Our plan is to be able to defend our flags and get enough of their flags at the same time." Yozora explained.

Yuzu grinned, "Three girls will go to each flag! And us, S4, will split up to join the main flag teams!"

Tsubasa nodded, "Any questions?"

Someone raised their hand.

"Yes?" Tsubasa called.

"How are we to defend ourselves from the boys?"

Tsubasa nodded, "Good question. Simple answer; you should tackle them to the ground."

Murmurs filled the air. Many in distress, yet a few in eagerness.

"But," Yozora spoke, "don't be afraid to use some of your special traits." A sly smile graced her face.

"Special traits?" Someone asked.

Hime smiled, a hand going up to her cheek, "Yes. We are girls, after all."

Yuzu clarified, "What they're saying is, don't be scared to be cute!"

Tsubasa nodded, "Don't rely on this too much, though."

The girls muttered among themselves.

"Okay!" Tsubasa cut them off, "Let's continue briefing before lunch!"

"Yes ma'am!"

 **~0~**

The girls were let out for lunch after the game play briefing from S4.

"I'm so excited!" Yume cheered.

Laura clenched her fist, "Me too!"

They slowed their chatter, as they walked towards the cafeteria. Soon, the two song class girls slowed as they spotted a familiar figure ahead of them.

Yume waved a hand to gain their attention, "Subaru!"

Subaru approached them, "Yo, what's up? Excited to lose?" He smirked.

Yume frowned, "No way! If anything, I should be the one to be telling you that! The girls are going to triumph over you boys!" Yume cheered.

Subaru raised an eyebrow, amused, "Oh, is that what you think?"

"That's exactly what I think!" Yume retorted sharply with a grin. She paused and stared at Subaru, "Wait, how long have you been wearing that?"

Subaru deadpanned.

Laura glanced at Yume, "You just noticed that?"

Subaru was wearing a camouflage jacket and pants, the sleeves of the jacket rolled up to his elbows.

Yume shrugged casually, "He looks the same in everything he wears, so what does it matter?"

Subaru's face turned pink. "W-Well, excuse me. And for your information, this is our uniform for the boys team leaders." He put his hands on his hips.

The two girls blinked in confusion.

Subaru grinned, "This will assist in our inevitable victory."

Laura jolted, "Yea right!"

Yume nodded, "Yea, you wish!

Subaru started laughing and turned away. "We'll see! May the better man win!"

Yume waved her fist at the back of Subaru as he retreated. "Or woman! Definitely women too!"

Subaru continued away without a glance, letting out a final chuckle.

Laura and Yume faced each other with identical frowns.

"Let's show everyone what we're made of!" Laura proclaimed.

Yume nodded. "Yea!" She lifted her hand into the air as Laura did the same.

"Aikatsu!"

 **~0~**

A few steps away from the two girls, a red haired girl was hiding behind a tree swooning.

Ako had been about to call out to Laura and Yume, but the two had called out to Subaru. And, as she was, she quickly jumped behind a tree and started spying on Subaru, affectionately though.

"Hm? What's this?"

Ako covered a yelp and spun around. However, her hands dropped immediately and she glared. "What do want?" She huffed. She eyed his outfit. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Kanata rolled his eyes. "Subaru's dressed the same way, yet you ask me?"

Ako crossed her arms and glanced over towards Subaru. "Yea, Subaru looks so cool!" Her cheeks flared with redness at the thought.

Kanata cleared his throat, getting her irritated attention again. "This is our uniform for the game."

Ako frowned. "What?"

"You want to win?" Kanata diverted.

Ako clenched her fists, "Of course I do!" She clasped her hands and spun. "Then I can have my dear Subaru do whatever I want him to!"

Kanata let out a sound from the back of his throat, "You and all his other die-die-die hard fans, right?"

Ako froze, feeling as if a large weight fell on top of her dreams, "Wh-what?" She slowly turned.

Kanata fidgeted with his glasses, "You aren't, of course, Subaru's only fan." He paused, and Ako soaked in the information. "However, if the boys were to win, Subaru could have you do something for him."

Ako's eyes slowly widened, "Subaru… have me… do something?"

Kanata smirked at her expression. "Doesn't that sound better?"

Ako muttered incoherently under her breath.

Suddenly, Kanata was right in front of her. Ako froze. His cool fingers reached out and lightly grabbed her chin, lifting her head up to gaze directly into his eyes.

His voice came out smoothly. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. We'll win."

Just as quick as he appeared, he disappeared, moving steps away from Ako and turning to leave.

Ako was left a bubbling mess. Her face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

Unable to form any words, she hissed angrily and cat like, and spun around to strut away.

 **~0~**

Mahiru clenched her fists, "I can't eat! My brother thinks that they'll win!"

Laura lifted her own fist, "Let's prove them wrong!"

Yume nodded, "Yea! I can barely eat either!"

Laura deadpanned and glanced at the blonde who had nearly cleared her lunch tray. "Right…"

Koharu laughed lightly at Yume, and continued to eat. "We should eat to get our strength up."

Mahiru nodded and scooped food into her mouth. "Or we won't win!"

"Losing would be terrible," Laura moaned.

"M-Maybe… it wouldn't… be so bad…"

Four pairs of eyes turned to the red head that was silent through the early conversation.

"What?" Mahiru asked, incredulously.

Ako poked her fingers together. "I-If the boys win…" she began shyly, "then Subaru could have me do something for him!" She finished with hearts shining brightly in her eyes.

The four others deadpanned.

"I-Is that so?" Laura's eye twitched.

Koharu straightened her glasses, "Who gave you such an idea, Ako?"

Mahiru's expression turned dark, "Was it a boy?"

Ako jumped and waved her hands briskly, "N-No! No way!" She stopped, her gaze lowering. "M-Maybe…"

Yume grabbed Ako by the shoulders and started shaking her body back and forth, "Ako! Don't fall for it! We need to work hard to win!"

Ako screeched as Yume shook her exuberantly. When Yume finally stopped, her eyes were spinning and she slumped over, "F-Fine…"

Yume released Ako and grinned with the others.

"Okay!" Yume cheered, "let's do our best!"

 **~0~**

Yume darted her eyes around the brush, looking for movement and listening for sounds.

The game had begun, and everyone had situated to their stations, each to their guarding or attacking groups.

Yume was a part of guarding a flag station that was near the main flag.

She glanced over at her two companions; two girls from other classes that she hadn't spoken to before. But that didn't matter, since they were equally protecting the flag.

A rush of noises pulled Yume out of her thoughts. Her head snapped to her right, where the sounds of footsteps, bushes rustling, and shouts came from.

Yume froze and glanced over at her companions. That's where the main flag was.

Yume thought she heard Tsubasa shout, and leaped into the air. She waved back to her teammates as she ran ahead, "Come on, we need to help!"

She didn't wait for them, but soon heard their footsteps right behind her.

Soon, the trio rushed onto the site of the main flag.

Tsubasa had an upset expression on her face, as she slowly stopped her approach back to the flag station. "They got away." She said.

Yume and the girls gasped.

Tsubasa's eyes snapped up at them, widening. "What are you doing here?" She asked harshly. Her arm lifted sharply as she pointed behind them. "Get back to your station! They can get your flag!"

Yume's eyes widened and she gasped, before she spun around to rush back to the spot they just deserted.

Her stomach dropped at the sight of their station; everything was left the same, except for the flag pole. The flag was gone.

A rustle from the left caught the three girls' attention.

A familiar head of brown popped up from the green bush.

"Thanks for the flag!" Subaru cried, waving the bright pink flag in his hand. His gaze met with Yume and he sent a wink her way. With that, he popped away.

Yume flushed red with anger.

The two girls behind Yume swooned.

"Did you see that?"

"Subaru took our flag!"

Yume turned around, her eye twitching slightly. "L-Let's really help out now!"

The two girls snapped back to reality. "Right!"

Yume nodded, "I'll go this way," she pointed left, "and you two go that way!" she pointed right.

The two girls nodded. "Got it. Good luck!"

Yume waved back at them and turned, setting off to another flag station.

 **~0~**

Like a cat protecting its territory, Ako prowled to and fro. Her sharp gaze ran over every section of the area, catching the slightest hint of movement, in order to catch any intruders.

She turned her stare around, swiftly running over the figures of her two companions, making sure that they were doing their own jobs. Ako wouldn't allow them to cause their whole job to fail.

Then, she heard the rustling. Her eyes widened and a cry ripped from her throat as she watched two shadows jump her teammates, "Look out!"

But it was too late, the two girls were tackled to the ground. Ako stepped back in shock, then sharply turned, facing the bushes in front of her. If her two companions were jumped, that means she would be next.

As if on cue, her eyes detected a slight unnatural shake of the leaves. Ako hissed and leaped into the branches, claws out.

She heard a grunt of surprise, and smirked in victory. However, she began to feel herself fall. Ako fell on top of the figure beneath her, and felt herself start to roll down wildly. She shrieked and closed her eyes.

Panting hard, Ako only opened her eyes when she stopped feeling branches and leave hitting her and felt the ground still under her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed light pink at the sight of who landed right above her. "Kya! You!"

A hand lifted to fix the crooked lenses on his face. A look of surprise formed on his face.

Ako quickly started wriggling herself, trying to get away from him.

Kanata realized this, and pressed his hands onto her arms to prevent her from moving away.

Ako growled, "Let me go! Let me go so I can get you!"

Kanata smirked and looked up, ignoring her and causing her anger to flare, "By now, we should have captured your main flag."

Ako froze, "Wh-What?"

He continued, "And my teammates have gotten the flag you were supposed to protect."

Ako felt her blood boil; it was time to switch tactics. She closed her eyes and opened them quickly, her aura changing. Her eyelids lowered and her breathing evened as she gazed up at Kanata with pink cheeks, "Nya, you wouldn't steal our flag, would you?" She breathed out smoothly.

Kanata's cheeks tinged pink and he pulled back in surprise.

Just as Ako was about to rip herself free, he tightened his grip again and leaned down closer to her with a smirk. "Nice try, kitten." Mischief danced in his eyes as he stared directly in Ako's, "Just wait until we win."

Ako blinked and he was gone. "What…" Her face bloomed a deep red. She lifted her hands to her cheeks, feeling heat coming off them. She pat them lightly and shook her head, then pushed herself up. "I'm not going to sit around and wait to lose!"

She took off in a sprint, running back to her station, where the two girls looked lost.

"Ako!" One called, "We… lost the flag…"

Ako frowned and looked over the empty flag pole. She shook her head, "It's okay. But now, we need to go help the other stations! The boys are attacking!"

The two nodded, "Alright!"

 **~0~**

The game of capture the flag had finished its time, and so all the campers were gathered in the main campsite again to see the scores of the teams.

Morohoshi went to the stage and announced, "Will M4 and S4 come and place their flags in the stands for the point calculation please."

There were two flag poles on the stage for both teams to place their flags. Hime and Subaru went up first, both tying the opposite teams' colored flag onto the pole. Next went Yozora and Asahi, tying another flag up. Tsubasa and Nozomu tied their flags up next, then Yuzu and Kanata putting theirs up. They continued in rounds silently, everyone watching anxiously.

However, after Yozora went up for the second time, the girls ran out of flags. It was Asahi who stepped up on the stage across from her with the largest pink flag, tying it to the pole.

The boys started shouting in delight.

Morohoshi waved his hand to silence them. "Our scores show that the girls have earned a total of six points. The boys have earned five individual points and the ten point flag for a total of fifteen points. Congratulations to the boys."

The shouting resumed.

Yume frowned and turned to Laura, who also wore a frown on her face. "We lost…"

Laura gazed over the crowd of boys and sighed, "This… might get troublesome."

 **~0~**

 ** _OOOHH_** **lol i totally know whats gonna happen. But you dont XPPP**

 **So, this is definitely not the end of this story! Please stay patient with me! Thanks for reading, leave a review!**


	17. Directive Day

**It's been so long ik, I'm sorry TnT I wanted to get this done yesterday but I got busy... anyways..**

 **EPISODE 61 IS THE BESTEST EVER OMGEEE I LOVE IT**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Mahiru glanced at the door when she heard it get knocked on from the other side. She glanced back at her task, and sighed, going over to open the cabin door. She greeted the newcomers, "Yume, Laura, Koharu. Good morning."

Yume waved cheerfully, "Good morning Mahiru!"

Laura glanced inside the cabin, "Where's Ako?"

Mahiru sighed once more and moved aside to let the girls in. "She's not getting out of bed. I was trying to get her out when you guys came."

"Ako?" Yume called up to the bundle of blankets mounded above the top bunk.

She shifted, "What?"

Laura deadpanned, "Are you serious right now? Why aren't you coming down?"

Ako leaned over enough just to reveal her glowing green eyes to them, "B-Because we lost." She whispered ominously. In truth, she was freaking out about what Kanata had said to her when she ran into him during the game.

The four girls sighed at the red head.

"Didn't you mention that you wanted to lose yesterday?" Mahiru asked.

Yume pressed a finger to her cheek, "You're right, she did."

Suddenly, Ako gasped and shot up. She flew out of her bunk and ran to the bathroom.

The four remaining girls stared in confusion.

Koharu gently approached the door. "Ako?"

The door slammed open, and the newly dressed Ako rushed out of the bathroom and out of the cabin without a word.

"That girl…" Laura sighed, shaking her head.

Yume grinned, "Let's all get out there and face what today brings!" With that, she ran out the cabin as well.

Laura deadpanned again, "Yume too…"

Koharu giggled, "Well, we'd better catch up to them."

Mahiru nodded, "Yea, let's go."

 **~0~**

Ako ran off into the camp by herself, looking for her beloved crush. Sure enough, she soon found him, yet he was surrounded by a group of swooning girls.

Her face fell when she caught sight of all the girls around him, asking for tasks to do from him. There would be no way that she could see Subaru through that crowd.

"Hey."

Ako stopped and turned around at the call. She frowned, "What do you want?"

Kanata stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Come with me."

Ako frowned deeper, "Why would I?" She crossed her arms and turned towards Subaru again. "I'd rather stay here."

Kanata raised an eyebrow and hummed in interest, "I see you haven't heard."

Ako paused and turned her face slightly, "Heard what?"

"The punishment for not listening to orders." Kanata explained, "If you don't, you have to sleep outside in a box."

Ako's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to retort.

"How do I know?" Kanata said before she could say anything, "It's because I'm a counselor."

Ako felt panic rise inside of her. That was true, he would know the rules. She didn't want to sleep outside! It was scary outside at night! Ako clamped her jaw tightly, "Fine." She snapped, and turned to walk away from him.

Kanata cleared his throat, causing Ako to look back. He turned away, "This way."

Ako turned red in anger and huffed as she followed behind his slow stroll.

 **~0~**

Ako gazed around in slight confusion. There were lights and seats out, and a few people holding makeup and a cameraman.

"A photo shoot?" She mumbled. She stared around the bustle of activity and watched as Kanata went up to them.

"Hi!"

Ako turned to face a slightly taller blond. She blinked, before her eyes widened. "Asahi!"

Asahi grinned, "Are you here to watch our photo shoot?"

Ako blinked again, "Our?"

Asahi nodded, "Yea, mine and Kanata's!" He explained. "Don't worry, you can stay and watch; it's no problem!"

Ako nodded slowly, "Thanks…"

Asahi smiled, and with a wave, went off to see the makeup people.

Ako took a few steps forward, before stopping and looking around more. Suddenly, she felt her stomach rumble and then heard it.

Her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment as she slyly covered it and looked around. Kanata was a few steps away with some of the cameramen, but they didn't seem to have heard. No one else around seemed to notice anything either.

With a quick sigh of relief, she straightened and stepped back as they began their photo shoot.

 **~0~**

Ako crossed her arms as she looked up at Kanata as he approached her. She frowned, "Can I go? I have better things to do."

Kanata simply stared at her, making her feel awkward. Then, he said, "Make me a sandwich."

Ako jolted, "What?" She hissed angrily, "Why would I ever-?!"

Kanata raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Did you forget about the punishment?"

Her mind was flooded with the idea of sleeping in a box outside. Ako stiffened, stuttering, "Uh- I-" She clamped her mouth shut and spun around, eager to leave his presence.

"Wait," Kanata called out.

Ako stopped and turned slowly.

"Make it two egg sandwiches."

Ako felt her blood boil. She snapped herself back forward and stomped away angrily. This is what she gets for losing the game yesterday!

Grumbling to herself a lot, she made her way to the kitchen to create the sandwiches. Piling the two sandwiches together, Ako grabbed a piece of the egg and shoved it into her mouth, feeling her stomach rumble in pleasure.

She sighed, after she delivered this sandwich, she would come back and make herself something to eat.

Placing the sandwiches on a plate, she hurriedly left to give them.

"Here," Ako said darkly, handing the plate to Kanata.

Kanata looked down at it, then nodded.

Ako scoffed under her breath. As if she wanted his approval.

But then, to her surprise, Kanata walked away again with the plate in his hands. Ako watched as he went up to the photographer and offered the sandwiches, who took it gratefully.

"Wow! Kanata's so considerate!"

Ako yelped and turned.

Asahi smiled innocently, "Sorry!" He turned to look at Kanata and the photographer again. "I heard Mister Mako say that he skipped breakfast. I guess Kanata heard it too. How nice of him, huh?"

Ako narrowed her wide eyes and stared observingly. "Yea…" She muttered.

A few moments later Kanata appeared before her again. "Here," he said, handing her the plate.

Ako took notice of the leftover sandwich and raised her eyebrow silently.

"It's for you. Eat it." He instructed.

Ako hissed, throwing out her claws angrily, "I don't need your pity!"

Kanata turned away, and Ako thought she heard him laugh, but he was too far for her to tell.

Making a frown on her face, she stomped to the side and sat down to eat the second sandwich.

 **~0~**

Ako grumbled as she trailed behind Kanata again, "Why am I still here?"

Kanata turned back to glance at her, as if he heard. He stopped walking, making Ako stop too. "Hide."

Ako blinked, "What? Why should I hide?"

She didn't get a response, but instead found herself enveloped in darkness all of a sudden. She gasped as she felt herself fall into something, feeling many things poke at her. Ako sat up and glanced around her to see what happened.

A bush. Kanata pushed her into one of the large bushes that was lined along the path they were walking.

As she was about to jump out of the bush and start yelling at him, she suddenly heard footsteps and voices. Ako peered through some of the branches of the bush curiously.

"Kanata!"

"We finally found you!"

Ako scoffed quietly as she stared on at the group of girls who appeared. She couldn't believe these girls were throwing themselves at him.

One of the girls spoke up, "Will you give us something to do please?"

Ako glanced at Kanata, who crossed his arms and pushed his glasses up before speaking to the awaiting girls, "Go practice your Aikatsu to become a better idol."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, many squeals erupted from the girls.

"Kanata's so considerate!"

"We won't let you down, Kanata!"

Ako rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of the bushes when they all left. She angrily turned to Kanata. "How dare you push me into a bush like that! I don't understand why everyone calls you considerate, that was mean!"

Kanata blinked in surprise, before a laugh escaped his lips. He suddenly reached out towards her head, causing her to freeze up. Ako felt something shift on her head, and as Kanata retracted his arm again, she realized that he pulled a leaf out of her hair.

Ako turned red and brushed her hands over the rest of her hair to rid any other unwanted debris. She turned back to him immediately, "That's it! I-"

She stopped abruptly when Kanata held something out in front of her. She blinked at the offending envelope in confusion.

Kanata pushed the envelope towards her with a smirk, "Your last task from me is to deliver this to Subaru."

Ako's face turned red. "Subaru!" She squeaked. She snatched the envelope and read his name written on the front of it. She squealed and hugged the letter, before running off with it, leaving Kanata behind.

Kanata chuckled, before continuing on his own in the opposite direction.

 **~0~**

Ako ran as fast as she could to go see Subaru. When she spotted him, slowly strolling, she slowed down and called out to him, "S-Subaru!"

He stopped and turned, a bored expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes?"

Ako turned red, and found herself unable to say anything. Instead, she held the letter up in front of her with both hands.

Subaru glanced at the letter with his name on it and carefully took it from her grasp. He didn't look at Ako as he opened the letter and carefully read it.

Ako stared at his face, watching his expression change to surprise, then annoyance. Her own excitement died down as she saw him grit his teeth, then look up at her.

Subaru cleared his throat with an expressionless look, stuffing the letter into his pocket quickly, "Do you, um… want to…"

Ako's eyebrows rose higher and higher as she awaited Subaru to complete his sentence.

"Take a, um… picture… with me?"

Ako's heart exploded, her face turning bright red as well. Within a moment she had her mobile out to take a picture, "Y-Yes!"

Subaru smiled calmly, taking the device from her hands and lifting it up facing them, "Okay, one, two,"

"Ch-cheese!"

A quick flash spread over the mobile's screen, and Subaru lowered his arm to hand it back to Ako, "Here."

Ako nodded, "Th-thank y-you!"

Subaru smiled and turned, lifting his hand as a farewell wave, "Do your best."

Steam puffed out of Ako's head as she froze with her heart thumping wildly in her chest, "Y-Yea!"

 **~0~**

Subaru smiled lightly as he brushed his hand through his hair. He did like to interact with his fans, after all. His smile disappeared as he thought about the letter in his pocket. He shivered. He knew Kanata had dirt on them, but he didn't expect something like that from him. It also made him wonder what Kanata's reasoning was, however he didn't dwell on the matter too long.

He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking around the campsite. He turned around the corner of the path, and was slightly surprised to see a blonde figure carrying a large box.

Subaru grinned, "Hey, tomato!"

Yume stopped walking and turned to look over at him. She frowned, "I told you not to call me that!"

Subaru laughed, expecting that reaction, "What are you carrying?"

Yume glanced at the box in her arms, then back up at him, "Some supplies for the cafeteria. I'm helping out a bit."

Subaru raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Yume nodded and started walking again, Subaru following beside her.

Subaru watched her constantly shift the box in her arms, moving it and her arms to get a better grip. He reached over the box, "Give it to me."

"What?" Yume stopped. She tried to pull away, "No thanks, I don't need your help."

Subaru paused, "Well then, it's not an offer; it's an order."

Yume's lips rounded as she remembered what the day was. Her face dropped and she sighed, "Okay, fine."

Subaru was surprised at the heavy weight of the box, even more surprised that the girl beside him had been carrying it this whole time. "Lead the way," He said.

Yume looked up at him and smiled, "Ah, thank you, Subaru."

Subaru felt his cheeks warm up, "S-sure…"

Yume scooted forward and started down the path with Subaru following her to the cafeteria. When they arrived, she opened the door for him and let him put the box down on a shelf.

Yume entered the kitchen and called out, "Mama, papa, I'm back!"

Subaru blinked and muttered, "Mama and papa?"

Yume didn't respond, instead greeting the man and woman who appeared.

"Thank you, Yume," The woman said.

Yume nodded, "What else do you need help with now?"

The woman was about to answer, but then she spotted Subaru. She blinked in surprise, "Subaru from M4?"

Now both the adults stared at him. He shifted under their gaze, "Yes ma'am."

The man grinned, "How nice to meet you!"

The woman tilted her head lightly, and Subaru saw the resemblance between her and Yume for a moment, "What are you doing here?"

This time, Yume answered, "He helped me carry the box."

"Ah. Thank you, Subaru," The woman said.

Subaru smiled, "It's no problem, Misses…"

"Oh goodness, my name is Kyoko, and this is my husband, Masaru," She gestured to him, "We're Yume's parents. Nice to meet you."

Subaru bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

The two adults smiled.

Masaru spoke up, "Well, we have to get lunch ready, so thank you for coming by. Yume, why don't you see him off and then come help?"

Yume smiled, "Sure! Let's go, Subaru!"

Subaru nodded, not wanting to intrude on their work for making lunch, "Sorry for being a bother."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it!" Kyoko smiled.

"It's really our pleasure to meet you!" Masaru added.

"Thank you. Goodbye," Subaru said, then stepped out of the building with Yume in front of him.

Subaru started walking away, but stopped, "Your parents are working here?"

Yume nodded, "Yup. They make all the meals."

Subaru took in the information, then turned away, starting walking off again, "See ya later, tomato."

Yume fumed, turning red, "I'm not a tomato!"

Subaru just laughed.

 **~0~**

Koharu sketched on her notebook under the shade from her large brimmed sunhat. She was drawing out some dress designs that she had thought of.

A light breeze passed by, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the cool air from being under the sun on a bench.

The wind picked up, and suddenly she felt a weight lifted off her head and the rays of the sun on her skin. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, "Oh, no!"

She jumped off the bench in order to chase the hat, but as she did, she watched a hand grab it from the air, holding it from taking off again.

Koharu gasped and followed the arm down to the owner, "A-Asahi!"

Asahi smiled and walked up to her. Carefully, he put the hat back on her head, "You should be careful with this."

Koharu blushed and lowered her head, "Yea."

Asahi glanced around, "What are you doing out here, Koharu?"

Koharu turned back to the bench and picked up the notebook she dropped. "Oh, I was just sketching some designs."

Asahi's eyes lit up, "Really?" He came closer to her, "Can I see some of them?"

Koharu glanced up, startled at the request. "Y-Yea, of course."

Asahi smiled and took the notebook, sitting down on the bench, beginning to flip through it.

Koharu sat down beside him, looking at the designs with him.

"Wow! These are really nice, Koharu!" Asahi cried.

Koharu blushed, "Y-You think so?" She muttered.

Asahi nodded, "Honestly. You should show these to Yozora! Or better yet, create them!"

Koharu turned red and flailed her arms, "N-No way! I-I'm not confident enough to do that yet!"

Asahi's expression dropped, but then he smiled again, "Yet!" He flipped the page to another design, "It's okay if you're not ready now… but I do really like them."

Koharu rested her arms down in her lap, her cheeks red with the compliments. "Ah… thank you."

Asahi smiled and looked up at her, "I really like you."

They both froze, eyes widening.

"E-Eh?" Koharu stuttered, her face now a bright red.

Asahi turned red as well, "I-I mean your designs! I really like your designs!"

Koharu blinked her wide eyes, calming herself. She let out a breath, "Oh, of course." She smiled brightly, "Thank you, Asahi."

Asahi blushed, but then smiled, "You're welcome."

 **~0~**

Yume let out a calm sigh as she strolled back to her cabin. It was getting dark, and she had left her friends to help her parents out some more with dinner, since it was her free day. After that finished, she was free to go back.

She followed the rounding path, and noticed a figure suddenly turn onto the path in front of her. Yume smiled politely, "Good evening."

Subaru turned, "Good evening, tomato."

Yume groaned, "Don't call me that."

Subaru chuckled and slowed down to walk beside her.

Yume glanced over his tracksuit, "Where you training?"

Subaru looked at his suit briefly, "Yea. Camp has been pretty easy so far. But it's only really getting started."

Yume blinked, "What do you mean?"

Subaru tossed her a look, "We have to start training for the finale." At Yume's startled expression, he added "You didn't forget, did you?"

Yume blushed, "No! How could I?" She sighed, "Maybe a little bit," she admit.

Subaru dropped his amusement and stared at her seriously, "It's going to get serious from tomorrow. Hime and I won't go easy on you for the final show."

Yume nodded, "Of course! I don't want anything less!"

Subaru stared at her for another moment, then smiled, "Good." He turned, following the path that led away, "Night."

Yume waved, "Good night." She turned back to her own path and stared up at the sky, clenching her fist and lifting it up to the clouds, "That's right. It's time for me to get serious."

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading! What were your thoughts and feelings from ep 61? I absolutely loved it!**

 **Also, which scene from this chapter did you enjoy the most?**

 **Please leave a review! :)**


	18. Training Train

**New [very late] chapter! ^^" Thanks for your patience everyone!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Good morning!" Yume called, bounding into the training studio in her training clothes.

Hime smiled, "Good morning, Yume. Ready to begin?"

Yume nodded eagerly, "I sure am!"

Hokuto, her male partner who was inside the room, held up his fist, "Me too!"

Subaru turned and smirked, "Well then, let's hope the two of you can keep up."

Hime tossed a smile at Subaru, "We're just going over the choreography today. It won't be too difficult."

Subaru laughed, "I'm messing with them, Hime."

Hime giggled, "Okay then, let's begin!"

 **~0~**

"Left, right, step, step, wave, turn, hop… okay stop," Hime called.

Yume stopped and leaned over, resting her hands on her knees and panting lightly. They weren't joking when they said they trained hard.

"Here you go," Yume looked up to see Hime handing her a bottle of water.

Yume took it with a smile, "Thank you," she said, then guzzled it down.

"You're doing good," Hime began, "but you need more practice."

Yume's face fell.

Subaru sighed and glanced at her, "Don't worry, we have a few days."

Yume nodded with determination, "Alright! I won't let you guys down!"

Subaru turned to Hokuto to talk to him about his practice.

Hime looked at Yume, her face losing its smile, "Yume, the director wanted to speak with you when we finished."

Yume blinked in surprise, "With me?"

Hime nodded, "Let's go, shall we?"

Yume hesitated but nodded, "Yes."

As the two girls left the room, Subaru glanced back, his face full of worry.

 **~0~**

"Enter," a voice called from the other side of the door.

The two young girls stepped into the room.

Director Morohoshi stared at Yume, "Yume Nijino."

Yume stiffened and nodded, "Yes sir."

"Have you noticed something different about your performances?"

Yume's eyes widened, "Y-Yes, I have. It's like whenever I have performed, I do amazing… but I don't remember anything." She lifted a hand to her throat, "And lately, my throat has been hurting."

Hime's eyes widened and her face fell into worry.

"This must stop," Morohoshi said.

Yume gasped and looked up.

Morohoshi stood up, "The use of this strange power of yours must not be used."

Yume's eyes widened, "Strange power? What strange power? Please, tell me!"

Hime stepped towards her, "Yume. The amazing performances you have made are because of the strange power."

"Wh-What?" Yume gasped, "You mean… it wasn't even me?"

Hime shook her head, "This power gives the user an amazing performance. But at the cost of losing their ability to sing as a whole."

Yume froze.

"So far, you are the third person to have been seen with this strange power." Hime continued.

"Third?" Yume asked, concerned.

"Yes," Hime continued, "I was the second."

"Hime?" Yume gasped. "And the first?"

Hime pulled out her mobile, tapping on it, "The first one to have been spotted with this power was one of the first members of S4. Her name was Hotaru Yukino." Hime lifted her mobile to show a picture of her to Yume. "But her real name is actually Hotaru Morohoshi. She's the director's older sister."

"Oh, that's-" Yume cried out in surprise, snapping her gaze to the director, "No way!"

Director Morohoshi was facing the window, gazing out. "Indeed. Which is why I cannot allow this to continue."

"Director Morohoshi witnessed the suffering his sister went through as she lost her ability to sing." Hime explained.

Yume gasped, "So what do I do? What can I do, Hime?"

"Train," Hime stated seriously. "Put your all into training. When you shine for yourself, the strange power will not show." She sighed, "At least, that is what I did, and it hasn't come to me since."

Yume fisted her hands and nodded, "Okay! I will! I won't let this strange power show up again! I'll train hard for our final show, Hime!"

Morohoshi turned back to them, "Although your words are clear, I must be sure of your aura." He interlocked his fingers and held them in front of him. "From now on, you will train with Hime, in order to get over this, since Hime has already overcome this."

Yume's eyes widened and she turned to Hime, asking for permission silently.

Hime nodded, "It's okay with me, Yume."

Yume nodded, "Okay! I'm going to work hard and get over this, Hime!"

"Keep up with me, Yume," Hime smiled.

 **~0~**

Yume felt her footsteps pounding on the dirt path beneath her feet as she ran in her training outfit. After training with Hime, she decided to go for an extra jog as Hime had to leave for some S4 work.

Feeling herself wear out a bit, she approached a bench and stopped beside it, regaining her breath.

"You look tired."

Yume turned and saw Subaru approaching her. She laughed breathlessly, "You think so?"

Subaru nodded, his face expressionless, "Are you okay?"

Yume pursed her lips together, thinking about all her training, "Yea… I think I will be."

Subaru raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

Yume nodded, "Yup! I'm not doing this alone, anyways. I have my friends helping me, Hime, the director, too, and you!" She smiled up at him.

His face turned pink, "M-Me?"

Yume smiled, "Yea, even though I don't like you much, you do help me."

Subaru deadpanned, "Gee, thanks."

Yume giggled, "Thank you."

Subaru turned red again, waving a hand in the air, "D-Dont worry about it!"

Yume grinned and turned, ready to start running again, "Bye, boiled octopus!"

Subaru jumped in surprise and Yume took off, "Hey!" He shouted, mostly in surprise. He watched her run off, and pressed a fist against his chest, sighing deeply.

 **~0~**

"Hey Yume, are you okay?"

Yume turned her head and looked over at Laura, "Yea, why?"

Laura smirked and turned to her side, staring at Yume from her bunk. "You've just been training really hard, that's all."

Yume smiled, nodding, "I have! I can't have a bad show at the finale, after all!"

"That's right! You'd better not let us down, Yume." Laura replied.

Yume nodded, "Of course not!"

Laura smiled, then turned around, "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Yume replied.

The room got quiet, and Yume lied on her back, staring up at the ceiling above her. Soon, Koharu exited the bathroom, quietly turning off the lights and slipping into her bottom bunk.

Yume's mind wandered to all her training lately. Then, she remembered speaking with Subaru from earlier in the day. Her heart was racing, but she was sure it was because she had just paused in her running. But, she didn't understand why Subaru would turn red so suddenly. She sighed.

"Yume?" Koharu called. "Is everything alright?"

Yume jolted out of her thoughts. She nodded, even though Koharu couldn't see her, "Yes…"

Koharu didn't reply.

"Koharu, does your heart race?" Yume asked.

"Eh? What do you mean, Yume?" Koharu asked.

Yume put her hands over her chest, "Do you ever see someone and feel excited? I think?"

Koharu giggled softly, "Of course I do."

Yume jumped, "You do?"

"Yes, whenever I'm around you, Yume. And even Laura, and Mahiru, and Ako." Koharu explained.

Yume fell back into her pillow, "So that's it."

"Hm?" Koharu hummed in question.

"We're friends!" Yume declared happily, thinking about Subaru.

Koharu smiled to herself under the bunk, a yawn pushing out of her lips, "Yes we are." She turned over, "Goodnight, Yume."

"'Night." Yume replied. She then closed her eyes with a smiled on her face, "We're friends…" she mumbled quietly, before drifting off to sleep.

 **~0~**

 **Wow, so I know this is super short but the reason is because I didn't really know what to do with Yume ugh.**

 **I tried to fill in some SubaYume plots, because I plan on ending this soon, but then I realized that the romance is so behind? Ahhh im in trouble DX The next chapter is already done, though! I really like that one so, stay tuned!**

 **Leave a review! I'll post the next one faster with more reviews! Thanks a bunch for reading!**


	19. Forest Mystery

**OMG im crazy i was stressing over the fact that i didn't know what to write, when it was actually the last chapter! I totally forgot i posted it! XD Anyways, here's the chapter I'm excited for! Please enjoy! :)**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

The girls moaned as they gazed out the window.

"It's so gloomy today…" Koharu muttered.

"It is a little depressing," Mahiru agreed.

Ako moaned and climbed down from her bunk.

Again, the girls were gathered in Mahiru and Ako's cabin.

Laura turned and grinned at the still sleepy Ako, "Looks like the kitty finally woke up!"

Ako waved her hand, brushing Laura off as she rubbed her eyes, "It's a perfect morning for a cat to sleep in."

Laura ruffled her hand in Ako's hair, "And you've got bed head!"

Ako jumped, then hissed, "Watch it!"

Laura laughed loudly, "There's the Ako-cat!"

Ako gasped, waving her paws around, "What does that mean?"

Yume, Koharu, and Mahiru laughed at the two.

Mahiru rushed over to them when Ako pounced towards Laura, only to fall into the ground because Laura dodged it.

Yume and Koharu sat by the window watching with amusement. Yume blinked when she suddenly spotted something flutter to the ground, a piece of paper, it looked like.

She stood up and reached down to pick it up, Koharu coming beside her to look at it.

It was a photograph. In it were six figures, all facing the front around a large sofa in a fancy looking room. On the sofa sat four of the figures. The one on the most left was a little kid around the age six, with light red hair in a bowl cut and low pigtails in a light orange dress with a light pink horizontal stripe. All the way on the right side of the sofa sat a little kid with the same haircut but without the pigtails, who looked exactly like the other child, except in a light blue sweater with a light pink horizontal stripe and shorts.

Beside the little girl sat Ako, who was wearing a soft yellow dress, smiling brightly with her arm around the girl beside her. On Ako's left was a taller teenage boy, who had very light pink hair, wore a white dress shirt, and had his arm around the little boy beside him.

Those four figures sat close to each other on the couch, and behind it stood a handsome tall man with light brown hair and a beautiful woman with long deep red hair.

Yume hummed as she stared at it.

"Hey!"

Suddenly the image was snatched out of her grasp.

Yume looked up at Ako in surprise, who was clutching the picture tightly. She smiled, "Who were all those people, Ako?"

Ako blushed lightly and turned in embarrassment.

Laura stepped over to Ako and pulled the picture from her, looking at it, and Mahiru joined her.

"Hey!" Ako yelped again.

"It looks like her family," Mahiru commented.

Ako jumped and waved her hands, "N-No!"

Laura smirked, "Of course it is! Look, those two look just like you! And your mom- is that your mom? -looks just like you too!"

Ako moaned, "Well, maybe it is my family." She gently took the picture back from Laura, and began explaining. She pointed to the woman. "That's my mother, Chinatsu Saotome. She's a famous actress. That's my father, Daiki Saotome, he is a famous film director."

"Wow! Ako's family is full of theater professions!" Yume awed.

"I'm not done!" Ako snapped, pointing to the tall teen sitting beside her in the picture next. "That's my older brother, Ritsu Saotome. He goes to a musical high school, to become an actor."

The girls awed out loud.

"And these two are my little siblings, Honoka and Souta!" Ako smiled brightly, holding the photo up, "Aren't they the cutest?"

Laura smirked, "I never would have guessed you to have siblings!"

Ako hissed sharply, "What does that mean?"

Mahiru nodded, "You always seemed like an only child to me."

"I could say the same about you!" Ako retorted.

Mahiru deadpanned and hummed seriously, "I suppose."

Koharu smiled, "You have a cute family, Ako."

"It's the twins, isn't it?" Ako giggled, glancing at the picture.

Yume smiled, "You really love your family, don't you?"

Ako stiffened at the comment and turned red, "I don't know what you mean!"

The girls laughed at Ako's drastic change of attitude.

"Do you keep that picture with you?" Koharu asked.

Ako slowly nodded.

Laura grinned, "Cute."

Ako jumped at her immediately, only to miss once more. She straightened up, brushing her shirt off and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready. Then we can all leave."

Laura rolled her eyes, "That's what we were trying to do before."

Ako stuck her tongue out at Laura and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Mahiru sighed at the now gone girl. She turned to Yume, "Any plans for today?"

Yume tapped her cheek in thought, "Just a full day of training!"

They grinned.

"That gets me going!" Laura cheered.

"Let's do our best today," Koharu said.

"Agreed," Mahiru added.

"Alright! To today!" Yume cheered.

"What are you four shouting about?" Ako asked irritatedly as she stepped back into the room.

They didn't reply, just laughed all together.

 **~0~**

Koharu sighed and sat down with her tray, "We really went all out today."

"Right?" Laura muttered in agreement.

Mahiru nodded tiredly, scooping some of her dinner into her mouth.

Yume stretched her arms out in front of her before picking up her spoon to begin eating. "Well at least we got our aikatsu up! We need to work even more harder for the finale!"

Laura grinned, "Of course!"

Mahiru nodded, "We can't fail the show."

Koharu looked at Ako, "How's your training going with Tsubasa, Ako?"

Ako's eyes became stars, "Wonderful, of course! Working with Tsubasa is a dream come true!"

Yume and the girls laughed as Ako continued to praise Tsubasa. She stood up, lifting her empty tray up with her. "I'm going to drop this off; be right back."

Laura nodded, acknowledging her, before turning back to Ako.

Yume went up to the trash and threw out her waste, then went to return the tray as usual. As she stood in the line to return it, a few girls stepped up behind her.

"Did you hear what's going on in the forest lately?"

"Mhm! Someone keeps playing music at night! It's so annoying, I can't sleep at night because of it!"

"I know right! I just hope it'll stop soon!"

"Agreed!"

Yume jolted out of her listening when the person standing in front of her left. She dropped her tray and smiled, "Thank you, Mama."

Kyoko smiled, "You're welcome. Have a good night, sweetie."

Yume nodded with a smile, "You too!"

With excitement and curiosity fueling her, she hurriedly skipped over back to her friends.

"-Cannot be blamed for-"

"Guess what I heard?" Yume quickly blurted, interrupting Ako's spiel.

Ako frowned and all of them looked at her.

"What, Yume?" Koharu asked.

"Someone's been playing music at night in the forest!" Yume informed.

Laura raised an eyebrow, "Okay? That's weird."

Yume nodded, "Yea! Let's check it out!"

Mahiru blinked, "Why?"

"What if it's S4 or something?" Yume imagined, "Wouldn't it be so great to see S4 training at night?" She cooed with stars in her eyes, then snapped back to the girls, "Let's check it out tonight!"

"Tonight?" They repeated.

"Yume, you're crazy!" Ako shouted, "It's going to rain tonight!"

Yume kept smiling, "Can't we go before it rains?"

"And how are we supposed to know when that is?" Laura deadpanned.

Yume shrugged then shook her head, pushing the problem away, "Come on, we'll check it out!"

They sighed.

"Alright, Yume. Let's solve this," Laura grinned.

Yume smiled, "Great!"

 **~0~**

"So what are we looking for?" Laura asked, irritated.

"We're listening for music," Yume replied.

"How come we didn't hear about this?" Mahiru questioned.

Koharu shrugged in response.

They were currently trudging through the woods in the near dark, they had flashlights, and in their training clothes.

Ako pushed a branch away with an annoyed groan, "Well we'd better find them fast, or so help me…"

Koharu laughed nervously.

They silenced, keeping an ear out for any playing music. Soon, they began hearing the sound of the wind rustling leaves on the trees all around them. Then a new noise began, a light pitter patter smacking on things.

Ako wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and groaned, "Great! It's raining now! Can we go back?" She complained.

Yume frowned, wiping at her brow and looking up. She wanted to stay and look, but didn't want to get caught up in the rain.

"If someone trains out here, they won't be out here in the rain," Laura mentioned. "We should go."

Before Yume could finally agree, the bushes beside them rustled. Since all of them were lined up behind each other, they knew it wasn't any of them.

Yume and Laura stiffened, while Mahiru took a defensive position, and Ako latched onto Koharu's shoulders.

"Ah!" A body pushed through the branches, and three more figures followed behind it.

Mahiru gawked, "Big Brother?"

Asahi's eyes widened before they lit up, "Mahiru! What are you doing here?" His eyes fell onto Koharu, "Koharu!"

Koharu smiled, awkwardly pushing Ako off of her, who was now cooing at the sight of Subaru, "Hello."

"Boiled Octopus? What are you doing out here?" Subaru asked, staring down at Yume.

Yume froze and looked down to play with the flashlight in her hands, "Erm, nothing at all!" She laughed awkwardly.

Subaru narrowed his eyes and turned to all of them, "Why are you girls out here this late? It could be dangerous!"

They shrunk back, but then Laura spoke up, "We could ask you the same thing!"

Subaru crossed his arms and huffed.

Nozomu replied for him, "We're here to check out the weird music playing around the forest at night."

Yume lit up, "Us too!" But then she clamped her hand over her mouth when Subaru frowned at her.

Nozomu gave her a tired smile, "But…"

"According to our observations, there shouldn't be any music in the rain," Kanata added.

"So we were heading back," Subaru concluded. "There is no reason that you all should be out here."

Yume bit her cheek, "Why are you so concerned?" She snapped.

"Because girls need protecting!" Asahi quipped.

Mahiru slid forward and struck him, a steady frown on her face.

Asahi fell over, clutching his stomach, "E-Except Mahiru…" He moaned.

Koharu panicked slightly and wavered over his fallen form.

Mahiru crossed her arms, "He'll be fine."

Everyone watched nervously.

Subaru turned away from the siblings, "Actually, it's because we are camp counselors. And as counselors, we have to make sure that everyone is following directions-" he leaned closer to Yume, staring directly into her own fierce eyes, "finalist or not."

Yume turned red and averted her eyes, "Fine." She turned, "Let's get back." She started walking ahead, her friends following her.

Then, the rain downpoured, thick heavy drops falling over them.

Ako moaned loudly, her once perky ears of hair now soggy and falling apart on her head, "Just great!"

Koharu hugged her arms, and the rest of them stood uncomfortably.

From behind them, they heard the footsteps of M4 come up. When they turned to them, they saw them standing with umbrellas over their heads, protecting their heads from rain.

They all deadpanned.

Before anyone of them said anything, however, they heard a loud sound of chilling keys from a piano.

The girls jumped in fear, before Yume gasped, "The music!" She turned sharply, eager to head towards the sounds. But, Yume turned too quickly, and with the softening dirt under her shoes, she twisted too much and began to fall.

She yelped and reached out, and grabbed onto an arm. Unfortunately that arm belonged to Ako, who was unprepared for the situation.

The two of them slipped on the mud and fell rolling down a low slope.

When they finally stopped, the two bodies lifted themselves up, fully covered in mud.

Ako shrieked, trying to shake mud off of her arms, "Yume Nijino! Why must you always grab me?"

Yume moaned in discomfort, "I'm so sorry Ako."

"Yume! Ako!"

The two girls looked up to see Koharu, Mahiru, and Laura come up, with M4 holding umbrellas over them.

"Are you okay?" Koharu called.

Yume spit out some unknown substances from her mouth, "I think we're okay! Right, Ako?"

"This is so gross!" Ako retorted.

Yume laughed nervously, but couldn't help but agree.

They stood up and went over to the group tiredly.

Subaru burst into laughter, "I can't believe you fell like that!" He couldn't control his laughter.

Yume turned red under the layer of mud over her skin, "That's not very nice!"

"You look like a friend octopus now!" He continued to laugh in her face.

"You don't have to be mean! Anyone could have fallen! It's wet and slippery!" Yume retorted.

Subaru stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at her, "Which is why I told you to leave when I did! This is no ones fault but your own!"

Yume's retort died in her throat. "I…" She stopped and turned, letting the rain continue to fall over her.

Ako felt her eyes water in embarrassment and stood silently under the onslaught of falling rain, as it helped clear some of the mud from her skin. Then, the rain stopped hitting her skin, and she looked up to see an umbrella over her head. She looked over and spotted the owner of the umbrella, then frowned. She stepped away, getting into the rain again.

"You're going to get sick," Kanata stated, watching her.

"I'll be fine," Ako retorted calmly and crossed her arms. She immediately grimaced and uncrossed them trying to wipe away at the sticky mud on her skin.

Kanata just sighed and pulled his umbrella back.

The group silenced, and began to leave the forest together again.

Yume walked beside Subaru, who didn't let her step out in the rain. When she stubbornly stepped forward, she almost fell again, but Subaru caught her arm. "Be careful," He told her firmly.

Yume nodded, "Thank you." She sighed, "And, I'm sorry."

Subaru sighed, "There's nothing to be sorry about. It's okay."

Yume perked up and smiled at Subaru, who returned the smile.

Suddenly, they heard a chirp from behind them.

The girls turned in curiosity, to see Ako wiping her nose.

"...Did you just sneeze?" Laura asked.

Ako rubbed her nose and looked up at them in confusion, "Yes?"

Koharu smiled, "That was so cute."

"It sounded like a kitten," Mahiru added.

Yume giggled, "Ako is so adorable."

Ako turned red and jolted, "N-No I'm not! It was just a sneeze! Get over it!"

They laughed at her attitude, and turned back to follow the path down.

"Wait!" Yume abruptly stopped, "What about the music?"

Subaru groaned, "Really?"

"I wanna know who it was!" Yume replied.

"Well, we haven't heard anything since the first time it played," Nozomu informed, "so we could say that whoever it was went away."

"We'll just come back tomorrow and find who it is," Asahi smiled.

Yume grumbled to herself, "Sorry…"

Subaru patted her on the head, despite it being soaked and dirty, "It's okay." He smiled, "You just get cleaned up and rest up. We will handle the rest."

Yume pouted and pushed his hand off her head, "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

When they made it to the campsite, the boys dropped the girls off in front of their cabins, as it was still raining.

Koharu and Laura entered the cabin, leaving Subaru and Yume still at the entrance.

Yume clasped her hands together in front of her, "I'm going to take a shower now."

"As you should," Subaru stated.

She stared up at him silently.

Subaru glanced at her, expecting that she wanted to say something. However, he noticed that she started to get closer to him. His cheeks started to burn, taking on a light pink hue. His eyes snapped wide when he felt something wet and cold smear over his cheek.

He blinked and lifted a hand to his left cheek to feel it. Immediately his pulled them back and saw a brown substance catch on his fingers.

Yume burst into laughter and ran inside the cabin, shutting the door, "Goodnight Subaru!"

Subaru turned red with embarrassment and anger, "Why you fried octopus!" He cursed.

"Don't call me that!" Yume called through the door.

Subaru stepped away from the door with a laugh. He shook his head. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it probably wasn't having mud on his face.

 **~0~**

In the forest stood a tall man with a large umbrella over him. His purple hair and glasses were dry from the protection. In his hand was a stereo.

He was staring straight ahead into the woods, the stereo played some gothic music facing the underbrush. Why? Because-

"Those racoons…" Morohoshi muttered irritatedly. Kept coming back into his cabin, so he tried to keep them away with music. However, none of the genres he had tried on previous nights had worked, so he kept coming with a different sound to see if they would stay away.

The man turned around and started walking away, mumbling to himself, "Let's see if it works this time…"

 **~0~**

 **Question for my readers! Who do you think Ako's siblings were? One of them is from a different anime, so it might be a little tough to get all of the three! Correct answers get a shoutout in the next chapter! Hehe :3**

 **I hope you enjoyed the little romance tid bits~ I did ^^**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	20. Sick Days

**I only got two reviews last chapter... which caused me to forget to write. Leave a review, it reminds me to write and motivates me to do so...**

 **But thanks to Zepriyds for constantly reviewing!**

 **Also, from last chapter, Ako's siblings were the twins in episode 45! And a character from High School Star Musical (Starmyu) season 2, Ristu Saotome!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Yume? Yume. Wake up…"

Yume moaned and turned her head. She blinked her foggy eyes, "Koharu?"

She appeared to nod. "Wake up, Yume. It's morning."

Yume rolled over and tried to push herself up, only failing to do so. "It's hot." She mumbled.

"What?" Koharu asked, not hearing.

"My head hurts," Yume said this time, her voice a little louder.

Koharu frowned, staring at her drowsy friend.

"What's wrong with her?" Laura asked, staring up from the ground.

Koharu shook her head, "I don't know. She looks tired."

Laura sighed, "This is what happens when we go out in the rain late at night."

Koharu nodded sadly, then turned to Yume again, noticing beads of sweat sticking to her forehead and bangs. Koharu reached to brush them away. She gasped as she felt the heat coming from Yume's head.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked immediately.

"She's burning up!" Koharu exclaimed.

"Burning up?" Laura repeated. "You don't think she's sick, do you?"

Koharu looked worried, "I don't know. But we should take her to the infirmary."

Laura nodded, and opened her mouth to reply when the door slammed open.

"Trouble!"

Koharu and Laura gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Koharu asked urgently.

"It's Ako!" Mahiru shouted, "She's not getting up!"

Koharu and Laura shared worried looks.

"What is it?" Mahiru asked, noticing.

"Yume's head is really hot," Koharu said. "We were going to take her to the infirmary."

"Is Ako okay?" Laura asked.

Mahiru stopped. "I… didn't check."

Both the girls froze awkwardly.

Laura shook her head, "I'll come with you. Koharu, get Yume to the infirmary, okay?"

Koharu nodded and waved them off. She turned to Yume as the two girls left the cabin in a hurry. "Yume, can you get up? We have to go somewhere."

Yume lifted her head slightly, "Huh?"

Koharu smiled encouragingly, "There you go, come on." She began helping Yume up, pulling her out of her covers and assisting her down the ladder.

Yume teetered around on her feet, so Koharu wrapped her arms around her and helped her balance. They didn't speak, but Koharu helped her with her shoes and exited the cabin, leading her to the camp nurse.

 **~0~**

Both Laura and Mahiru entered the infirmary while helping an almost passed out Ako. They noticed another area of the infirmary closed off with a curtain, and at the sight of Koharu, assumed it was Yume inside.

The nurse hurriedly led them to a bed to lay Ako upon, "Oh dear, another one?" She muttered.

Koharu went up to them, staring at Ako with worry, "She looks worse than Yume…"

"I'll take care of this, girls," The nurse said and closed the curtain around Ako's bed, hiding herself as she worked behind the privacy of the cloth.

The girls sat down on the seats available.

"How did they get so sick?" Laura asked softly.

"Obviously, it's because they both fell into the mud last night," Mahiru stated.

Koharu nodded, "You're right… Poor Yume and Ako."

They nodded, muttering with concern.

Soon, the nurse came out of Ako's cell. "It's a good thing you brought the two of them here." She said, going over to wash her hands.

"Are they going to be okay?" Mahiru asked.

The nurse nodded, "They will. But they've both got a bad fever at the moment. Your red haired friend more than the blonde." She turned to her desk. "What are their names?"

"Yume Nijino and Ako Saotome," Koharu replied.

The nurse nodded, pulling out some papers. She turned to the girls again. "I'll take care of them. Let's let them get some rest for now. You can come visit later for a bit. We don't want anyone else to get sick."

The three of them exchanged glances, but nodded at the nurse's firm words. "Yes ma'am."

The nurse smiled as she led them out of the infirmary, "Don't worry about them."

They nodded, and were escorted away while the nurse continued to treat them.

 **~0~**

Yume rolled to her side. She was feeling terrible, but the nurse kept telling her that she didn't need anything. The cloth on her head was changed often, she wasn't hungry, and if she was hot she could push her blankets off, and if she was cold she could pull her blankets on. The only thing was that she felt terrible, and it wasn't going away.

The nurse told her that Ako was right beside her in the infirmary, even more sick than her; and that only made Yume feel worse- the fact that she made her friend sick too.

A small part of her working mind cursed herself for going out in the rain last night.

Suddenly, the curtain drew open, and the nurse peered in.

She smiled, "You have a few visitors."

Yume blinked, expecting Koharu, Laura, and Mahiru, but was surprised to see her upperclassmen. "Hime, Tsubasa."

Hime smiled and leaned over Yume, "How are you feeling, Yume?"

Yume was suddenly reminded of her training duties for the final show. Her eyes watered in despair, "I'm so sorry, Hime!"

Hime pulled away in surprise.

Yume couldn't prevent the tears that slipped down the side of her face, "I got sick, and I have to train really hard for the finale! But I failed, because I-"

"Shh," Hime hummed, "It's okay." With her handkerchief she wiped at Yume's tears. "You just rest up, and then we can talk about the finale when you're all better, okay?"

Yume sniffled and nodded, "Okay, Hime."

Hime smiled, then lifted something that Yume's didn't see when they entered. She placed it on the desk beside Yume's temporary bed. "We brought you some flowers. So feel better soon."

Yume smiled and gazed at the bright daisies. "Thank you, Hime."

Tsubasa nodded, "Rest well, Nijino. When you get better, I'll give you your punishment."

Yume froze.

"Don't think I didn't hear about your night escapade. It was very irresponsible." Tsubasa said, but stopped. "But, I'll tell you about it later. So get well soon."

Yume nodded slowly, "Yes."

They smiled and exited the curtain closed cell.

Tsubasa moved to Ako's cell, and stared at the sleeping girl. She went closer and brushed some of her bangs back. She froze when Ako shifted, gazing up with half open eyes.

"Tsubasa?"

She nodded in response, "Yes. How are you feeling, Ako?"

Ako moaned, burying her head into the pillow under her head.

Tsubasa smiled, "Get better soon, Saotome. You'll need your strength to make up for all your slacking on training and irresponsibility."

Ako didn't seem to hear her, as her eyes were shut now and she was breathing softly.

Tsubasa smiled softly, and place the crocus flowers on the table. "Get well soon," she called, exiting the cell.

 **~0~**

Subaru entered the infirmary with a single flower in his hand. When the news of sickness reached him, he tried to get over as soon as he could. He looked up at the nurse, "I'm here to see boi-" he faltered, "-Yume."

The nurse glanced at the flower in his hand, but then went to one of the curtain drawn cells expressionlessly. "She's sleeping, so be quick."

Subaru's face fell slightly, but he nodded and entered. He looked over the sleeping blonde quietly. He caught sight of the vase of daisies beside her, and went over to it. He glanced at the card hanging from it, ' _S4_ '. He glanced down at the carnation in his hand, then lifted it, slipping it into the back of the vase.

With that, he left as quietly as he came.

 **~0~**

Yume was sitting up against her pillows on the bed, reading a book. She had just finished eating some soup for lunch and felt her muscles relax, but it was still tiring to move around much. She could feel fatigue tugging at her mind, urging herself to sleep soon.

The curtains in front of her bed were drawn open so that the nurse could keep an eye on her.

The sound of footsteps made Yume look up, and she realized that it wasn't anyone she expected.

"Oh," She blinked, lowering her book, "Kanata?"

Kanata stepped into the area near her bed, "The others were busy, but we got this for you," He handed her an envelope.

Yume slowly grabbed it and carefully opened it, her muscles weak with tiredness. As she finally ripped it open, she pulled out a card that was in the shape of a cupcake. She smiled and read the get well wishes written in the card, along with the signatures of all 4 members of M4.

"Thanks you," Yume said to Kanata.

He nodded and waved as he moved out of her temporary room, "Get better."

Yume put the card down beside her and moved back to her reading.

Kanata then went to the next curtain drawn room, only to spy the resident asleep. Quietly, he went towards the table beside the bed and placed the envelope on its surface. He cast a glance down at her, noticing her uncomfortable expression even in her sleep.

Unconsciously, his hand went towards her forehead, feeling heat radiate from her head even without touching. He caught sight of the bowl of water sitting on the table, beside the card he just set down, and reached for the cloth that was floating lifelessly in it.

He wrung it between his hands as he lifted it out of the water and carefully placing the folded cloth over her bangs.

Her expression eased immediately; the hard features of her frown softening into a calm expression.

Kanata lips tugged upwards into a small smile. A second longer and he turned away, ready to leave. When his back was turned towards her still form, he heard her shift and paused, glancing back again.

Ako sighed in her sleep, turning her head upwards slightly, and a soft mutter escaped her lips, "Thank you…"

Kanata sighed lightly, the smile playing on his lips. He turned again, and continued on his way out quietly.

 **~0~**

The next afternoon, Yume decided to be more productive with her time and was listening to the music of the song she was going to perform with Hime in the final show.

"Yume," A voice called and Yume looked up.

She smiled brightly, "Hime!"

Hime entered the room, standing beside Yume's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Yume pulled the earbuds out of her ear and smiled, "Better than yesterday!"

Hime smiled gently, "I'm glad to hear that." The older blonde glanced around the room, then rested her gaze over the flowers that she had brought the previous day. She spotted a different spot of color and leaned towards it curiously. "Where did you get this carnation, Yume? It's very pretty."

Yume turned to her upperclassman and blinked, "What do you mean? Didn't you and Tsubasa bring those for me?"

Hime raised an eyebrow, "There wasn't a carnation in our bouquet. Did someone else come visit you?"

Yume hummed in thought, "I don't know… I don't think so."

Hime turned and stepped out of her cell, approaching the nurse. "Excuse me Miss Nana, did someone visit Yume yesterday while she was sleeping?"

The nurse looked up at the teen in front of her. She blinked, "Oh, Subaru did stop by. But he left quickly because Miss Nijino was asleep."

Hime hummed, then smiled, "Thank you." She turned back to Yume. "It seems like you did have a visitor. Subaru came by when you were asleep."

Yume's eyes widened, "Oh! That's surprising…" She muttered.

Hime's expression softened and she smiled, "Well, I should get going now, Yume."

Yume's face fell.

"It's okay," Hime said, noticing, "Just get better and we'll be back to practice soon."

Yume bit her lip and turned her gaze away slightly, "Hime… I won't be replaced in the final show, will I?"

Hime smiled softly, "Of course, not. You're getting much better; you'll be fine." She turned around and walked away.

Yume stared as she disappeared from sight. Her expression hardened and she fit the earbuds back into her ears. She had no time to waste.

 **~0~**

That evening, the nurse let Yume know that she could resume her training the next day. The news put Yume in a good mood, but she kept thinking about the pink carnation in his bouquet. Because of Hime, she found out that Subaru had given it to her.

Just the thought of it made her heart rush.

Nurse Nana came into the cell and pulled the curtain between her and Ako open. Yume smiled at the awake red head.

"You two need some company," Nurse Nana smiled. "I'll leave you two."

Yume turned to Ako, "How are you feeling, Ako?"

Ako arched her back, stretching, "A little better, I suppose. However, my headache remains and my body feels sore."

Yume nodded sympathetically and pouted, "Being sick sucks."

Ako hummed her agreement. She glanced over at Yume's side of the room, raising an eyebrow, "Did Tsubasa get you flowers too?"

Yume glanced at the bouquet, "Yea, her and Hime did," she smiled. "But Subaru brought the carnation."

Ako jolted, "S-S-Subaru?" She stuttered. "Why would he bring you something? Did he bring me anything?" She panicked.

Yume stiffened, "Uh, they did sign a card for us?" She pointed to the envelope on the desk beside her.

Ako quickly snatched it and tore it open, beginning to squeal over the signature. "I'm so happy!" She cried, her eyes sparkling with joy.

Yume giggled at the red head and smiled softly. "What's it like to like someone, Ako?"

"Huh?" Ako replied, flustered. "Well… I suppose you could say… it makes you feel light and floaty."

"Floaty?" Yume blinked.

Ako nodded, smiling, "Yes. And just thinking about them makes you feel heart race and you want to be around them a lot…"

Yume hummed in thought at her words, "So what about Kanata?"

Ako jumped, "Kanata?" She shrieked, "Why would you even mention him? What about him?" She asked harshly.

Yume poked her cheek with her finger, "Well I thought that he was nice to you… do you like him?"

"No way!" Ako swiftly retorted. "Yume are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?"

Yume paused for a moment then smiled up at Ako, "Of course I am. Thanks so much, Ako." She turned in the bed, pushing herself into the sheets. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now, I'm feeling a little sleepy. Goodnight."

Ako lifted a hand awkwardly to wave good night with an incredulous expression on her face. "Um?" She shook her head and sat straight in her own bed. Her hands gripped her sheets tightly in her fists. She had never been so close to Subaru before, and she was sure that she didn't want to waste her opportunity. She was going to confess.

That decided, Ako laid down in the bed and shut her eyes for sweet dreams.

 **~0~**

 **I actually wanted to do a sick arc like this in my previous story, Team Up! But I couldn't find a good time to fit it in. It's okay though, since I did get to write it! ^^**

 **What a bad chapter tho ugh I'm sorry but I think there will be 2 more chapters of this story. I wanna finish this and get started on my next idea! :) Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Ako's Fight

**First of all, thank you to all who reviewed! You're all lovely! :D**

 **Review Responses: panda123love- Thank you so much!**

 **Sofia ximena- You know what, your English is great! Don't worry about it! And thank you so much for reviewing! Lots of love~  
**

 **EXPLODIN RAINBOW- Aww, thank you so much, sweetie!  
**

 **SJMT shipper- I kinda missed your reviews! Thanks for still reading though! :)**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume finished her final stretch and pulled her arms back in front of her. She moved forward and began her jog.

Yet, just as she began, she spotted a familiar form coming her way.

Yume waved and called out, "Ako!"

Ako perked up and the two approached each other.

"Ako! How are you? You were let out?" Yume asked.

Ako nodded, "Well of course. I wasn't going to be bedridden for much longer; I have an important role, after all!"

Yume nodded, "Me too! We'll have to work hard to get back on track!"

Ako smiled in response, then messed with something in her hands, which is when Yume noticed the paper. "Yume, could you do me a favor?"

Yume blinked, then slowly nodded, "If I can, sure!"

Ako pushed the envelope towards her, "Could you give this to Subaru for me?" Her face turned a bright pink as she spoke.

"Subaru?" Yume questioned curiously.

"Yes," Ako replied, her eyes darting around and her face turning a deeper red, "I-I want to confess to him before the finale."

Yume's mouth rounded, "Oh." Her heart thunder hard in her chest.

Ako clasped her hands in front of her after Yume took it, "Thank you!" She squeaked and ran off.

Yume glanced at the envelope, then carefully tucked it into her pocket. Despite the odd feeling she was getting, she would not let down her friend.

 **~0~**

"Three, four, five… okay," Subaru clapped his hands with each count, "that's it for today."

Hime handed a bottle to both Yume and Hokuto. She smiled, "Get some more practice in before tomorrow, you two."

Yume nodded, "Of course! Thank you Hime!"

Hime nodded, "See you all then." She waved and left the room.

Hokuto followed after her with his bag, "I'm gonna get going too. See ya."

"Bye!" Yume waved, then turned to grab her own things. As she tidied her things inside the bag, something brushed against her hand and caught her attention. She sat up suddenly, taking it into her grasp. "Subaru!" She called out urgently at the retreating figure.

He turned, confused, "What is it?"

Yume hopped up and jogged towards him, holding out the letter as she neared him.

Subaru's gaze went down to the pink envelope and his eyes widened. Was this a confession from her? His heart raced, "Wha-what is this?"

Yume smiled softly, "It's from my friend, Ako."

Subaru let out a shaky breath, gently taking the paper from her, his cheeks tinting a light pink, "Oh, okay…"

Yume watched as he opened it and read it.

Subaru finished reading it, then glanced at Yume, raising an eyebrow, "You know what this is?"

Yume smiled innocently and clasped her hands behind her back, "Nope," She giggled suspiciously and went back to get her bag. "Anyways, see you later."

Subaru nodded slowly, "Yea…" Apparently he had a confession to go to after dinner. With a sigh, he went off to his other things.

 **~0~**

Subaru quietly stared at the fidgeting red head standing before him. The early evening sun radiated the same red orange shade as her cat ear shaped hair, making her glow.

Ako straightened, and Subaru knew what was coming next.

"S-Subaru… I like you!" Ako confessed, bowing sharply.

Subaru hesitated, then sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings." He noticed her form stiffen, but remain bowing.

"I understand," Ako said softly.

It made him feel bad, but he didn't want anyone to suffer because of him. "You should put your passion towards your aikatsu and become a better idol. Let go of me," He advised.

"Y-Yes. Th-thank you." She replied, but Subaru could hear the sorrow in her voice.

He turned to leave her, knowing that she was probably embarrassed and wanted to be alone.

"Thank you," She muttered softly just before he could get going.

Subaru glanced back, "Sure thing. Do your best." He answered simply, and walked away, leaving the cat girl to herself.

He quietly moved forward, but heard a rustle come from the bushes along the path. When he looked over, he noticed something bright and out of place from among the greenery. He approached it slowly with a questioning look on his face, when it popped out. "Boiled octopus?"

Yume frowned, "Don't call me that!"

Subaru raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing in the bush?"

Yume stiffened and began looking around nervously, "Um, nothing."

A smirk slowly crept up to Subaru's face, "Oh, I see." He tossed a glance back at the spot he was previously standing at, "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

Yume turned red, "I wasn't!" She sighed and turned towards the light, "Ako's going to be upset."

Subaru turned away, "She should focus on the important things in her career."

Yume's face fell in sympathy for the red head.

Subaru noticed her silence, "And so should you. We'll need to work harder for the final show."

Yume nodded, "I know… I haven't forgotten." Yume twisted her fingers, "But... I'll support Ako no matter what!"

Subaru smiled down at himself, then started walking away with a call, "Good night."

"Good night," Yume replied, clenching her fists in determination. She began walking towards her own cabin. She would try to talk to Ako later.

 **~0~**

Ako's feet hit the pavement as she ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she wanted to go, but the heaviness of Subaru's rejection had hit her hard. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she tried to keep her sobs in.

When she finally looked up, she found herself somewhere slightly familiar. Letting out a shaky sigh, she dropped to her knees and cupped her face, finally letting her sobs seep from her throat. Her rejection hurt a lot.

Suddenly, she felt something warm on her lap, startling her out of her misery. She glanced up to see a kitten. Ako's eyes widened, "Sp-Sparkles?"

The kitten mewed at her and pushed something on her lap. Ako carefully picked it up and inspected it, "A handkerchief?"

She checked it for any dirt, then shook it a few times to her side. She stared at it intensely, slowly inching it closer to her face, then sniffed it.

It smelt clean.

As soon as she did, her face bloomed red in embarrassment at her strange actions. She quickly used the handkerchief to wipe at her cheeks.

As she did, it reminded her of why she was crying in the first place, causing her to start crying again. She held the cloth against her face to soak up the tears as they fell.

Soon, she decided to get up and return to her cabin, in fear of being late for her curfew.

 **~0~**

"Stop!" Tsubasa called out, clearly irritated. She turned her gaze to her redhead underclassmen, "Saotome, you've been getting this same scene wrong all day!"

Ako lowered her gaze to the ground, not responding.

"This isn't like you. You Get your act together or we'll need to get someone else to take your place." Tsubasa declared.

"Now, now," Nozomu stepped it, "let's not be hasty, Tsubasa. Everyone has bad days, plus, Ako had this scene perfect yesterday. Maybe she needs a break?"

Tsubasa crossed her arms, thinking over the suggestion for a moment before sighing, "Okay, fine. We're done for today."

Ako nodded silently, still not looking up.

Nozomu smiled and him and his partner quickly left the training room.

Tsubasa followed, then stopped by the door, as Ako remained still standing in the center of the studio, "Sorry, Saotome," She apologized, "I should understand the pressure you are going through. But, try not to let it bother you for too long, okay? You need to continue your work as the best theater section girl, after all." She chuckled to herself, then finally left, leaving the ever silent Ako.

Ako moved to her bag and zipped it up, pulling out the handkerchief from the previous evening and clutching it in her hand. She stared at it; a light green handkerchief with a small embroidered pinwheel in the corner.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to practice the rest of the day in her funk of rejection. Yet, Tsubasa was right and she did have to get over it. But it hurt so much. Although her tears were gone, the pain wasn't.

Ako's feet led her to the same spot that she came to yesterday. As she approached, four little bundles of fur tumbled out towards her. Ako smiled softly and began playing with them.

Looking around, she saw that the box that was there before was gone now. In its place was a nice small home.

She tilted her head at them as she gazed down at the kittens, "Did you guys get name tags?" She wondered to herself. She tugged at the kittens' collars, reading them. "Carrot Cake? Cookies? Sky… Sparkles…" Confusion seeped into her voice, as she didn't tell anyone about the names she gave them and because she didn't think anyone took care of these kittens.

"Where-? Who-?" Ako trailed off, unable to process any of her questions.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle from her left.

"Hm?"

Ako glanced up at the newcomer with surprise and gasped, "You? What are you doing here?"

Kanata blinked back at her, "I could ask you the same."

Ako frowned as he came forward and bent down beside her, reaching for the kittens, who gratefully accepted his presence. "How do you know them?" She snapped.

Kanata raised an eyebrow at her, "They are my cats."

Ako froze, "Wh-what? But then- my names!"

"Your what?"

"Their names!" Ako pointed to their collars, "I gave them those names!"

Kanata stared at her, "Of course not. I did."

"What? You!" Ako hissed, "How dare you steal their names from under my nose like that!"

"If you named them that, then what's the problem in giving it to them?" Kanata said.

Ako stopped, then huffed. She sat back and crossed her legs, watching the kittens play.

Carrot Cake and Sky were playing on a cat tower toy set up beside their home. Sky had climbed to the top and was stretching, preparing itself for a nap. Carrot Cake jumped up, trying to reach the spot too, but missed because of the space Sky had taken up. Then, after a few attempts, Carrot Cake moved around the tower to the other side where she was finally able to get to the top successfully.

"We have to make the best of our situations."

Ako turned her head to Kanata, who was watching the same things as she was.

"We can't give up because what we wanted to happen, didn't," He continued, not looking at her.

Ako's cheeks burned, "Wh-What do you know?" She huffed. It's not like he knew that Subaru rejected her. Right? "Did Subaru-!" She stopped herself from asking, but Kanata turned to her curiously. "Nothing…" Ako turned away.

Kanata stood up, tucking his hands into his pocket, "Subaru hasn't said anything about you."

"Oh… of course." Ako ducked her head, turning away in embarrassment, her fists clenching around a fabric. She looked down at it, startled. The handkerchief. "Wait," She called to Kanata, then held up the cloth, "do you know whose this is?"

Kanata grabbed it and frowned, "This is mine. Where did you get it?"

Ako turned red, "Yours? Well I didn't take it, if that's what you think! Your cat gave it to me yesterday when I was-" _crying_. Ako stopped, rearranging her words, "when I came by…"

Kanata stared at her in confusion, but didn't press on. He turned around and started leaving, "If not Subaru, maybe someone else will be watching you at the finale."

Ako blinked, "Eh?" Someone else watching her? In a way compared to Subaru? Her face turned red, and her hands shot up to cover her cheeks. That was a new idea.

She shook her head, patting her cheeks out of it. It was no time to be thinking about anything else, anymore. She had a lot of extra practice to do before the finale!

 **~0~**

 **Also, there may be 2 more chapters after this one. I'm not quite sure yet, but I wanna close it soon. Don't worry, this is a terrible story anyways DX I'm going to try to get this done before my semester starts on the 21st! Wish me luck! :D  
**

 **But I want to ask! Who do you think should win the finale? Vote for your favorite class to win! Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Final Show Night

**Well well, look what we have here! Another chapter in the same week! I haven't dont this in so long! Anyways, I can confirm that the next chapter is the last...**

 **Review responses: phantom hoodie- Could you please review about the respective fandom in the correct story? I appreciate the review, but I would like it if you could keep it to the correct story. Thanks so much!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

There was a feverish buzz in the cafeteria that evening at dinner. The excitement and nervousness of the final show was affecting all the campers.

"Thank you girls for helping out!" Kyoko said, as she scooped food into the trays.

"It's no problem, Mama!" Yume replied for all of them. Her friends and her were helping in one of the last meals at camp.

Soon, the dinner finished, and they began to clean up.

Kyoko then called out to them, "Could you girls deliver the meals to S4 and M4?"

Yume blinked, "They didn't eat?"

Kyoto shook her head, bringing out 8 boxes of food, "They eat after everyone else. And since you girls are still here, I thought i could send it with you."

"Of course!" Laura said.

Yume nodded, "We'll take them." She faced her friends, "Ako, Mahiru, Koharu, can you take the food to S4? Laura and I can go to M4."

Mahiru nodded, "That's okay."

Kyoko smiled at them as she handed the boxes to them, "Thank you girls so much for your help."

"It's nothing, Misses Nijino," Koharu smiled.

Yume waved as they began leaving, "See you later, Mama!"

"Do your best, girls!" Kyoko called back.

Yume and Laura each carried 2 boxes and made it to the boys' cabin.

The door opened and Asahi stood on the other side. His face lit up, "Ah! Dinner's here!" He stepped aside, "Come on in! Thanks for bringing it!"

"No problem!" Yume smiled, following him into the cabin with Laura. They spotted Nozomu at a table with papers around him, and then papers around the sofa, where they assumed Asahi was right before they arrived. Yume and Laura set down the food at the table.

Asahi went and knocked on two of the doors, calling out that the food was there. Kanata and Subaru appeared from each of the doors, and all four boys took their boxes.

"Helping out again?" Subaru asked Yume.

Yume nodded, "Of course!"

Everyone gave them confused looks, but didn't comment.

"So," Nozomu began, "how do you two feel about tomorrow?"

Yume tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Like, are you feeling nervous? Does your stomach feel like it's doing flips? Or maybe your tongue feels twisted?" Asahi suggested.

Yume blinked, "No?"

Kanata laughed, "Yume doesn't get nervous."

"Oh, you mean nervous?" Yume asked, "I mean, I guess I am! It's an important day for us!"

They laughed at Yume.

Laura nodded, "I am nervous, but we just have to do our best."

"Considering all that you've been through this summer, I'm sure you'll be fine," Subaru said.

Yume smiled, "Thanks!"

Laura nodded, "I'm all pumped up for tomorrow!"

"Make sure you get enough rest," Nozomu advised.

"Don't forget to eat a good breakfast tomorrow," Asahi added, lifting a finger.

"Keep a clear mind," Kanata said.

"And," Subaru smiled, "rely on your training. You both should shine bright tomorrow."

Laura and Yume exchanged happy smiles. "Thank you!" They went to the door and waved. "Good night!"

Subaru followed them to the door to close it. A moment later, there was a knock from it again. Curious, he opened it.

Yume stood in front of him with a wide smile. He opened his mouth to ask her what she needed, when she leaned forward and reached around him. Subaru froze into the hug.

"Thanks for everything, Subaru." She whispered.

Subaru turned red and lightly patted her back awkwardly, "Y-Yea."

"Good night," She said, as she pulled away and finally ran off.

Subaru clutched his fist over his chest as his heart raced and his face burned. Then, he heard snickers from behind him. He turned a deeper shade of red and swirled around, "Shut up!"

Asahi covered his mouth with glee, as Kanata and Nozomu weren't even trying to hide their amusement, "We didn't say anything!"

Subaru just grumbled at them.

 **~0~**

Mahiru, Koharu, and Ako split from Yume and Laura to head to the S4 cabin. When the three of them knocked on the door, Yuzu opened the door.

"Heya girls! What's up?" Yuzu grinned.

"We brought dinner," Mahiru replied.

Yuzu jumped, "Alright! Come on in! Everyone else is inside." As the girls followed her in, Yuzu called out to the residents, "You guys! Food's here!"

The other members of S4 were sitting on the sofas together with many papers all around them. They passed the food to them and watched them.

"What are you working on?" Koharu asked.

"These are just some paperwork we need to do as camp counselors," Tsubasa explained, putting her pen and papers down.

"Wow…" the girls muttered in surprise.

"You girls don't need to worry about it," Yozora smiled, opening her food.

Hime nodded, "Yes, thank you for bringing our meals."

"It's no problem," Mahiru replied.

Yuzu smiled, "Are you guys nervous about tomorrow?"

Koharu clasped her hands together and smiled softly, "To be honest, I am."

Mahiru slowly nodded, "So am I."

Ako crossed her arms confidently, "Of course I'm not!"

Tsubasa chuckled, "That's the attitude."

Yozora leaped out of her seat, "Ah! I know just what will calm you girls down!" She started walking away, "I'll be right back!"

Tsubasa turned to them after Yozora left, "You girls should make sure to get a good night rest tonight."

"Yes, Tsubasa." They replied.

"And don't worry about it too much," Hime added.

"Then do your best with all your training from camp!" Yuzu finished.

Ako, Mahiru, and Koharu smiled brightly.

"Thank you," They replied.

Koharu held a hand over her chest, "I'm starting to feel better."

Yozora stepped back into the room with a tray at that moment. "As you should! I brought some tea to help calm all of our nerves."

She passed out the 7 cups she brought, each filled with a lovely smelling tea.

"Thank you, big sister," Mahiru smiled with the cup held firmly between her hands.

Yozora smiled back brightly, "Of course! Now drink up everyone!"

All of them carefully sipped the warm tea.

Yuzu sighed happily, "That's making me feel super sleepy!"

They laughed at her.

Soon, with empty cups, Mahiru, Ako, and Koharu stood up to leave.

"Saotome," Tsubasa called out, "I know it's late, but could you deliver this to Nozomu? I would go… but I have to finish all of this."

Ako nodded, "Of course I will." She took the paper firmly. "Consider it done!"

Tsubasa smiled, "Thank you. You've done really well this summer. You should be proud."

Ako blushed and smiled, "Thank you!"

Yozora smiled, "I'll see you three to the door."

"Thank you for the tea," Koharu smiled.

Yozora waved her off, "Don't worry about it! Let's do our best tomorrow!"

"Good night!" Mahiru called, and the three went down their path.

Ako waved at Koharu and Mahiru, "I'm going to get going to M4's cabin. See you later."

The two beauties waved back.

"Good night, Ako." Koharu said and Ako went off.

Ako found the cabin and quickly rapped on the door.

She heard a call from the other side as it opened, "You're back again?"

Ako froze when she saw who it was, "S-Subaru…"

Subaru stopped as well, "Oh… Ako…"

Ako's face was slowly turning red, and she ducked her face down.

"Ako?" Another voice called. Asahi came up from behind Subaru and frowned at him. "Are you being mean to her?"

"What?" Subaru cried, "Why is it my fault?"

Asahi rolled his eyes, "As if it wouldn't be your fault!"

Ako giggled, drawing the attention of the boys, "I have to give this to Nozomu," she informed, "it's from Tsubasa."

Asahi stepped aside. "Come in, Nozomu's right here!"

Ako nodded and entered, crossing the room to the expecting Nozomu. "Tsubasa sent this for you," She said.

"Thank you," He nodded, putting the paper down among all his others. He turned to her, "So, how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

Ako grinned, "Confident, of course."

Nozomu smiled, "Just as I expected from you. I'm not sure if I'll have time after this, so I want to say that you did very well this summer."

"Yea," Asahi nodded, "good luck tomorrow!"

Ako smiled, "Thank you for your support."

"I wish you the best in your performance, too," Subaru spoke.

Ako's cheeks burned and she nodded, "Thank you." She lifted her head and moved towards the door, "I should go. Good night."

"Night!" Asahi called back, and shut the door of the cabin.

The boys quickly dispersed back to their work, and Kanata emerged from his room again. "Who came?" He asked Asahi.

"Ako did!" Asahi replied, "To give Nozomu some more work," He snickered to himself.

Nozomu rolled his eyes, "You have your fair share as well."

"I know!" Asahi moaned, "Big sis Yozora isn't cutting me any slack!"

Nozomu turned to Kanata, "So? Did you finish?"

He nodded his head, "Just about."

"Well then you should rest up. We have an interesting day tomorrow," Nozomu smiled.

Kanata hummed in agreement, "Yea."

 **~0~**

"Welcome all guests to Four Star Summer Camp's final show!" Director Morohoshi announced to the large crowd of spectators. "Our event will begin with the song class's performance, then the dance class, beauty class, and finally, the theater class. Without further ado, let us begin!"

The first performance was by song class. The whole class sang 1, 2, Sing for You! and Stardom!, with Hime, Yume, Subaru, and Hokuto taking the front stage and standing out more.

Next, the dance class did a similar performance, doing two routines, with their top students in the center stage.

The next transition for beauty class took some time because they had to set up their runway for their fashion show. Their top students got to walk multiple times in several designs, and other went down once.

Finally, the theater class went last, since they had to set their stage. The play was about a girl who went on an adventure and met with three strangers and in the end they all found their dreams. It was a warm and motivational story to watch.

After all of the performances, Morohoshi went to the stage again, "Thank you to all of our campers. They have all performed wonderfully. Now, all of our guests have voted, and the results for the winner of the final show is in." He turned to the screen above the stage as four bars appeared, all growing at once.

The purple bar stopped first, and beauty class was defeated.

The next bar to stop was the green one, and dance class was finished.

The last two bars raced against each other, until the pink one stopped, the blue one stopping moments after it.

Confetti shot into the air, and cheers erupted.

"Congratulations to theater class for winning the Summer Final Show!" Morohoshi announced loudly over all the commotion.

Ako's eyes welled up with happy tears.

Tsubasa turned to her, her face swelling with happiness as well, "We did it, Saotome." She extended a hand to shake.

Ako nodded and jumped over Tsubasa, capturing her in a hug.

Tsubasa froze but quickly returned the hug.

"Congratulations, Ako!"

Ako pulled away from her hug and looked at Yume, who came with Laura, Mahiru, and Koharu. She smiled wide, "Thank you!"

 **~0~**

 **Hmm, I thought this was going to be short :/ Well I kinda like this chapter, so I don't feel too bad about it. Thanks to those who voted! I chose Theater class to win in the end because canon doesn't do anything for Ako! She never wins anything! TnT Here's my tribute to her haha**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review folks! :D**


	23. Last Day

**Here it is! The last chapter! :D**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume moaned, rolling under her blankets.

"Yume, get up," Laura called, annoyed.

"I don't want to!" Yume shouted back, "I'm too sad! It's the last day of camp!"

Koharu got out of the bathroom, hearing her words, and smiled softly, "We're all sad, Yume. But we should make the most of our last day together."

Yume peered over the edge sadly, "Okay…"

Laura sighed as Yume shuffled down, "I don't know how you do it, Koharu."

Koharu giggled.

As Yume was finishing up in the bathroom, the two girls started hearing shouts and shrieks coming from outside. They perked up in worry.

"What is that?" Koharu asked.

Laura shrugged, moving to their cabin door.

Yume stepped out of the bathroom, "What's going on?" She asked as she followed them to look outside.

The eight figures of S4 and M4 stood posed in matching outfits that shined with a cool aura. Many other campers had crowded around in surprise to see what was going on as well.

"Listen up everyone!" Hime shouted out first.

"Us, S4," Yozora continued.

"And M4," Asahi added.

"Are going to have a game of laser tag!" Subaru shouted.

"Against all of you!" Tsubasa added, causing the campers to be surprised.

"Eh?" Yume gasped, "M4 and S4 versus all of us?"

"That sounds tough!" Koharu agreed.

Laura shook slightly, "This gets me going!"

"We're going to give you five minutes to start!" Yuzu cried.

"And then we'll be coming after you," Nozomu said.

"Supplies are at the cafeteria," Kanata informed.

Then the campers are rushed off to find gear to play with.

Yume jumped, "Alright! Let's get going!"

"Yea!" Laura and Koharu cried, following with a run.

 **~0~**

Yume, Laura, and Koharu grabbed their gear and hid behind a cabin, contemplating what to do next. S4 and M4 had disappeared from sight, but you could hear shouts of people who were being zapped at.

Among the scurrying campers all around them, Yume spotted Mahiru, Ako, and Haruka. She started waving her arms dramatically, hoping to catch their attention silently.

Laura raised an eyebrow at her and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"It's Mahiru, Ako, and Haruka," Yume whispered back, continuing her gestures but failing to get them.

Laura rolled her eyes and pushed Yume's arms down, "Allow me." With that, she pulled her fingers to her lips and a loud whistle zipped through the air, getting Mahiru to turn to their attention. She quickly motioned at Ako and Haruka, and they began going over to them.

Koharu smiled, "Good job, Laura!"

Yume grinned, "As expected of Laura!"

Laura smirked, "Thanks!"

"What are you guys doing back here?" Ako asked as they approached.

Yume shrugged, "We don't know yet."

"Haruka knows!" Haruka piped up, "She saw Yuzu heading towards the lake! Let's go surprise her!"

"Six against one, I like those odds," Laura grinned.

"Okay, let's go," Mahiru nodded.

The six of them carefully walked down the path to the lake.

Yume's eyes softened at the sight of it, "Remember when we ran into Mahiru here?"

Laura nodded, "Oh, yea."

Koharu smiled softly, "Feels like just a few days ago."

Mahiru blushed lightly, "Those days I was not myself."

Koharu giggled, "You've become a great person to us, Mahiru."

"Yea," Yume agreed.

Mahiru smiled, "Thank you."

Ako and Haruka exchanged glances, shrugging at each other.

Laura noticed, "It was before we met you, Ako. Back when you were a mean kitty."

"What was that?" Ako shouted, "I have a laser gun in my hand, you know!"

Haruka poked her cheek, "But Haruka heard that friendly fire was off…"

Laura laughed out loud at Ako's misfortune. Ako turned red and hissed at Laura.

The six of them continued chatting, when they found themselves somewhere familiar.

"Hey!" Haruka cheered, "look where we are!"

The girls looked around at her call; they were at the little sitting area with the piano where they had created their song for the challenge.

Yume skipped forward and sat down on one of the benches, "Alright! Let's sit here!"

The rest of them quickly joined her, sitting under the shade of the trees and looking out over the water.

"I definitely won't forget this view," Laura commented.

Yume nodded, "Same here."

"It's quite beautiful," Ako added.

"Something about it makes it special," Mahiru said.

Koharu smiled, "Maybe it's because we've made memories here together."

Yume grinned, "That's right! We did lots together this summer!"

"Summer's so short for us," Haruka moaned.

Ako nodded, "It really is… But I received many offers for jobs because of the final show, so I'll be busy throughout the year."

Mahiru nodded, "So will I. "

"Ah, Haruka got many offers too!"

"We all did, it seems," Koharu smiled.

"So we're going to be busy all year too, huh?" Yume smiled softly.

Haruka's lips trembled suddenly, "We'll never see each other again!" She wailed loudly, her demeanor twisting from happy to sad. "Haruka's super super sad now!"

The others stood shocked at her attitude.

Yume patted the girl's head, "Don't worry Haruka! Did you forget? We promised to have a sleepover again!"

Haruka stopped, then nodded, "You're right."

Yume grinned at her, then at the others, "Yea! So we have to keep in contact with each other! And have our sleepover!"

Haruka's mouth twisted up to a grin again, and she jumped up, twirled around, "Alright!"

The rest of them laughed, when suddenly a jingle started suddenly. It surprised them, and then many more started all at once.

Laura looked down at her chest, to see her laser tag vest lighting up in fun colors. Her face fell, "Oh no."

"Oh _yes_!" With a cry, Yuzu jumped into the scene. "You girls were totally unprotected!" She laughed.

"No!" Haruka cried out loudly.

Koharu giggled, "Well, I guess we did forget about the game."

Yuzu grinned at them, "Now that you all are out, you can go back to camp! There are a bunch of yummy snacks ready to eat!"

Mahiru nodded, "Okay, thank you."

"Yea! Let's go, you guys!" Yume shouted, running off.

Her friends followed after her quickly, and Yuzu jumped away to find more victims in laser tag.

 **~0~**

Ako hummed happily to herself as she stepped out of the restroom in the cafeteria.

Ako happily munched on a lemon bar as she made her way to the cafeteria to use the restroom. Away from the stage and the center of the camp where the party was happening, it was practically deserted there. She walked down one of the shortcuts, a short path cutting through some trees and bushes to get to the cafeteria, when she spotted a figure coming towards her.

"Yo," Kanata greeted.

Ako raised her eyebrows, "What are you doing here?" She questioned, "Aren't you playing?" She eyed his vest and laser gun in his grip.

He only hummed in response, stopping and letting Ako reach him.

Ako frowned at the lack of response from him, "Do you need something? Or can you get out of-"

"Good job, this summer," He blurted out.

"-Huh?" Ako gaped.

Kanata stuck his free hand in his pocket, "I-"

" _Kanata!_ "

Kanata froze and quickly stepped behind a tree.

Ako frowned deeper, "What are-" Suddenly, her mouth was covered with a hand, and she was pushed back against a tree. Ako froze and looked up at Kanata with wide eyes, before they narrowed angrily. She was about to rip his hand off her mouth when he spoke.

"Wait," Kanata whispered, looking around the tree.

She didn't know why but she did, and he finally did let go of her, stepping away.

Ako wiped her face and glared at him, "What was that for?"

Kanata glanced away, not responding.

Ako shook angrily, "Well then, I'll be on my-!"

"Sorry," He interrupted again. "Asahi's looking for me, and I don't want to be found," Kanata informed. "Good job this summer. That's all."

Ako stared at him, feeling her blood rush for some reason, making her uncomfortable. Instead, she scoffed, "Well, I would say the same to you, but you didn't even do anything all this time!"

Kanata laughed, "Thanks."

Ako stuck out her tongue at him, "Okay then, goodbye."

Kanata nodded, and the two parted ways for the rest of the year.

 **~0~**

Asahi frowned as he continued searching for Kanata. He just wanted to take pictures together. He didn't understand why Kanata decided to hide.

He let out a sigh and sat down on a nearby bench, closing his eyes.

"Asahi?"

He opened his eyes to look up. His face immediately lit up, "Koharu! Hi!"

Koharu smiled, "Hello. How are you feeling?"

Asahi grinned, "I've never been better!"

Koharu fidgeted with her glasses, "Are you sure?" She asked seriously, causing Asahi to blink, "You aren't upset? That we lost?"

Asahi jumped in realization, "Oh! Right!" He laughed awkwardly, having been thinking about her presence. He nodded, "To be honest, I am disappointed. But I think everyone did really well for the show! So I couldn't be happier that all of our hard work shined through in the end."

Koharu smiled, "That's a nice thing to say."

Asahi blushed lightly, "And, uh, I really liked your performance too!"

"Really? Thank you," Koharu smiled kindly. She then reached into her pocket, pulling some colorful items out. "Do you want some candy?"

Asahi lit up with a smile, "Yes! Thank you!"

Koharu nodded as he took a piece, and she took one for herself as well. As she unwrapped it, she spoke again, "Thank you for a great summer."

Asahi shook his head, "You made it better."

Koharu blushed and smiled. She clasped her hands together, "I hope we'll meet again, Asahi." She took a step closer, leaning in close to press her lips to his cheek softly. She quickly pulled away with a bright red face, "Goodbye!"

She tried to run away but Asahi quickly grabbed her hand, and pulled her back towards him until she was wrapped in a hug.

"I don't want to not see you," He said softly, his face deep red.

Koharu turned a deeper red as well.

Asahi let go of her, "Let's exchange information and keep up with each other, okay?"

Koharu nodded at the suggestion.

After they did, Asahi sighed softly. "Okay, _now_ goodbye."

Koharu smiled at him, "Goodbye, Asahi."

Asahi smiled right back at her, "Goodbye, Koharu."

 **~0~**

The five girls sat together around a table, their bags left close beside them. They were all silent, watching the large bonfire together. Various names were being called out in the background, as their parents came to take them home.

"Ako Saotome!"

"Laura Sakuraba!"

The two girls stood up silently, gaining the attention of their friends. Mahiru would be going home later with her siblings, and Koharu and Yume were going with Yume's parents when they were finished with their last work with the cafeteria.

Yume's eyes watered as she watched her friends grab their bags. Without warning, she jumped at them, wrapping her arms around them tightly.

They both yelped in surprise.

"Yume!" Laura gasped.

Koharu and Mahiru stood up and joined Yume, wrapping themselves around in a tight group hug.

Ako sniffed, her eyes watering, "S-Stop it…"

Laura laughed lightly, her eyes watering as well, "Ako's going to cry."

Yume let out a loud wail, "I'm going to miss you guys!"

Mahiru laughed, "Yume's already crying."

"Don't worry, we have plans to see each other again," Koharu said.

They pulled away from each other with moist eyes.

"Saotome!"

"Sakuraba!"

Ako and Laura glanced back at the call.

Yume's lip trembled, "Call me everyday. And email me. And text. I want to know everything."

Laura rolled her eyes with a laugh, "I can't do that. We'll talk when we meet again, Yume."

"It's a promise," Ako added, then with a wave, walked off, Laura following.

Yume closed her wet eyes and nodded, feeling Koharu put a hand on her shoulder and Mahiru standing beside her, "Yea!"

 **~0~**

Yume tapped her knee impatiently, a frown etched onto her face. She glanced up at her friend,"We have everything ready, right?"

Koharu nodded at her, her expression in deep thought like Yume's, "Yes."

Just then, a ring sounded through the room.

Both girls jumped up, stumbling down the steps as they went to the door.

Yume swung the door open, and her face lit up like a thousand stars, "You guys!"

"All together?" Koharu asked in surprise.

Laura smirked, "Funny coincidence, I guess."

Yume jumped forward with her arms spread towards Laura, but Laura ducked away, causing Yume to fall on the figure behind.

Ako yelped, "Yume!"

Yume grabbed her victim tightly, "Ako! Everyone! It's so great to see you all!"

"Haruka's ready to party!"

Yume released a white Ako and turned to give Haruka a high five. "Alright! Come on in!" She addressed the rest of them, "Koharu and I planned out a great time!"

Mahiru smiled, "We wouldn't expect anything less of you."

They all laughed, agreeing with Mahiru and entered to begin their sleepover together.

 **~0~**

 **The end! Thank you all for supporting me throughout my story! I am so relieved that this is over.**

 **About the cliffhanger ish ness, the idea is that I will revisit this idea and write a sequel in the future! That story would have more romantic progress than this story. I want to take a break though, and write one or two more stories before coming back!**

 **And now, my next story is going to be another Aikatsu Stars story! It's going to be… drumroll… an Aikatsu Maid Cafe AU! Get ready for ships hehe :3 I don't know when it will be out though, I am starting school Monday, so I have to get ready for that and then plan out how I want the story to go. But it will be here.**

 **And again- Thank you to ALL my reviewers!**


End file.
